


The Co-host and The Musician

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Every fandom has a coffeehouse AU. Here’s the Teriah one. No hetero drama for our girls. Just awkward, sweet, and fluffy fun. Drama (still no hetero) will be in later chapters.





	1. The Raven-Haired Musician

**Mariah’s POV**

Like every weekday, my alarm sounded at seven. Rolling out of bed, I showered and got ready for another day of being ordered around by my boss. It was nice being the co-host but it’d be nice to run the show one day. One day in the very far off future.

Entering Crimson Lights, I ordered my normal. “Here you go, Sweetie.” Sharon smiled as she placed my large coffee and breakfast bagel on the counter.

“Thanks.” Taking the cup and plate to a nearby table, I pulled out my tablet to check my schedule.

“There’s my favorite half-sister.” Noah smiled ear to ear as he approached. Taking a seat, he leaned forward. “How was the date?”

“I’m your only half-sister so, therefore, I’m your favorite.” Sipping the coffee, I glared at my brother. “It sucked. He only talked about himself and undressed me with his eyes in the first ten minutes. Are all of your kind pigs? Because it kind of seems that way.”

“We’re not all bad.” Noah leaned back in his chair. “I’m sorry. Want me to kick his ass? I totally will.”

“No. It’s okay. I just…I’m done. I think I’m one of those people who are meant to be alone. I mean, I’m happy. I have a great job, live on an amazing ranch, and I can pay my bills. Can’t ask for much more.”

“You’re depressing.” Noah’s attention was drawn behind me towards the patio. “Can I help you?” Turning to see what had his attention, I was met by a gorgeous dark-haired woman with small curves and a slender figure. Her messy hair didn’t quite touch her shoulders as her bangs aligned perfectly with her eyebrows.

“Hey, I was told there was a room for rent above Crimson Lights.” Her voice was a little deeper than most women and had a slight nasal sound when she pronounced certain syllables. “Do you know where the owner is?” 

“Yeah, she’s our mother. I’ll go get her.”

“Thanks.” Nervously, the taller woman moved her weight from one foot to the other.

Wanting to ease the tension, I commented on the stickers that were on her very worn guitar case. “Do you travel a lot?” I motioned towards the case. “Lot of different towns.”

Impossibly green eyes stared dumbfounded at me a moment. “Oh, uh, sort of.” Shifting the case in front of her, she shrugged. “I try to get one in every town I visit. But most are ones that I’ve found and liked for one reason or another.”

“That’s cool.”

“Hi, I’m Sharon.” Mom came from behind the counter. “Noah said you were interested in renting the room upstairs?”

“Tessa Porter.” Shaking my mother’s hand, she smiled. “Yes, I am.”

“Well, I’m going to run before I’m late.” Hugging Sharon and Noah, I gave Tessa a friendly nod before dashing towards the door.

“Don’t give up! We’re not all bad!” Noah called.

“Shut up, Noah!”

xxx

Finally, I was able to get away from GC Buzz and away from Hilary. Scrolling through messages, I noticed five missed calls from Kevin. Tapping his picture, I waited. “Hey, is everything okay? You’ve been blowing up my phone.”

“I’m back in town for a few days. I wanted to catch up. Wanna grab some food and eat in the park?”

“Uh…sure. Where from?” Getting in my car, I put him on speaker.

“I’ll pick it up from the club and meet you at the park.”

“Sounds good. Leaving the studio now. See you in twenty.” Ending the call, I made my way towards Chancellor Park.

As I waited, I sent Sharon a message saying I’d miss dinner so she wouldn’t worry. “Hey Bestie!” Sneaking up behind me, Kevin wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

“Oh, geez!” Fumbling for my phone, I barely caught it before it hit the pavement. Sliding it into my pocket, I turned wrapping my arms around his neck. “Hey! Glad you’re back. Even if it is only for a few days.”

“You were my second call. I needed Ester to watch Bella so she was my first.”

“Yeah, so what’s the deal with Bella?” Taking the drinks, Kevin and I walked the pathway towards our normal spot.

“Well, she’s my daughter.”

I stopped causing Kevin to turn. “You have a kid?!”

“I do, yeah.” He grinned. “Hard to imagine, huh?”

“Yeah, just a little.” As we approached, I heard someone singing. _Why does that voice sound familiar?_ Turning the corner, I saw the woman from Crimson Lights.

“Wow. She sounds amazing.” Kevin’s voice was soon drowned out by the woman’s singing. _She does sound amazing. Why is my heart pounding right now?_ Returning her smile, I waved. “Hey, Earth to Mariah.” Waving his hand in my face, he laughed when I finally came to. “Let’s grab a table.”

“Yeah, sure.” Taking a seat, I waited as Kevin unloaded the bag. “What does Ester and Jill think about all of this? And Michael?”

“Ester was, and still is, beyond excited to have a grandkid. Jill and Michael, it’s a little hard to tell. How are things going with you?”

“Uh…good. GC Buzz is going well. I’m doing more with the media section as well as co-hosting. Hilary is…difficult to work with sometimes but she’s taught me a lot.”

“That’s fantastic!” He paused, taking a bite of his sandwich. “What about in the looovvveee department?” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows. “Mariah having any fun between the sheets?”

Guitar playing faltered a second. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught the raven-haired woman turning towards a group of people walking by. _Was she listening to us?_ “Uh…no. None of that.” Turning back to Kevin, I lowered my voice. “The guy was a creep. He mentally undressed me in the first ten minutes. I think I’m going to give up for a while. It’s just not happening for me.”

“I’m sorry. That sucks.” Skeptical eyes studied me.

“What? What are you looking at?” Following his line of sight, he was watching the woman from this morning. “Are you interested in her or something? I think her name’s Tessa. She kind of travels. I think she’s renting the apartment from Sharon.” Smirking, Kevin tried stiffening a laugh. “What?”

“Nothing.” Shoveling in another bite of sandwich, his eyes narrowed at me.

“What?” Taking a sip of my drink, I tried figuring out what was so entertaining.

Leaning closer, he whispered. “It sounds like someone else is interested in her.” My brows furrowed. “Really? It sounds like someone, you, is interested in her.”

“What? No!” I laughed, guitar pausing again. “I’m not…no. What could give you that idea?”

“The fact that you’re blushing this hard. You zoned totally out when we first saw her here.” With each point, Kevin tapped a finger. “The fact that your foot has been tapping to the beat of her singing. I’ve never seen you smile like that before. And there’s just something…I can’t place my finger on. “

Scoffing, I shook my head. “You’re crazy. She’s a woman. I’m attracted to men.”

His brow rose. “Really? Are you though?”

“Yes!” Kevin’s hands went up in surrender.

“Hey, is everything okay over here?” Tessa’s voice was borderline defensive.

My head snapped to the right, breath hitching. “We’re fine. Best friend’s just being an idiot.”

Green eyes studied me a moment. “Okay. Well, enjoy your dinner.” I watched as the taller woman made her way back towards her guitar case.

“Okay, I was actually joking at first but now…not so much.” Finishing his drink, Kevin crammed everything into the to-go bag.

“What do you mean?” Finishing my sandwich, I did the same.

“Let’s get out of here.” Standing, Kevin grabbed the bag. Before leaving, I tossed a ten in her case and waved. As she sang, Tessa bowed slightly to thank me.

Once we were out of ear-shot, Kevin spoke. “I don’t know about you, but she seems kind of interested. The whole time we were there, she’d look over at us. Anytime I’d lean closer, she’d look away. Then she got all defensive when she thought I upset you. Not to mention, you made sure to introduce me as your best friend.”

_Did I do that? I did, didn’t I?_ “It’s probably just a girl thing. I mean, Mom’s probably told her about me because she’s renting the apartment above Crimson Lights.” I tried shrugging Kevin’s observations off but they still ate away at me. _What if she is interested in me? I’ve never had a woman interested in me before. Or at least one that I know of._

“Aaaannndd she’s gone again.” Kevin wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. “Either way, whatever makes you happy. Just don’t give up.”

“Eh, I don’t know. I doubt it.” The mood became serious.

“Are you interested in her?” His brow creased. “Honestly?”

“No.” I paused, twitching under Kevin’s gaze. “No.” I paused. “Stop looking at me like that!”

“Okay. Okay.” Pulling me into a hug, he laughed. “Alright, I need to get back to Ester. I should be around for a week. We’ll have to get together again.”

“Definitely.”

Xxx

Walking into Crimson Lights, I was greeted by the musician’s bright smile. “Hey, it was Mariah, right?”

“Uh…yeah.” I blinked away confusion. “Why are you…behind the counter?”

“I work here now. Your mom said I could work instead of paying rent. Your normal?”

“Yeah…please.”

“Coming right up.” Turning, the taller woman started preparing my coffee.

_I hate small talk but awkward silence is worse._ “Busy morning?”

“Not yet. Sharon said it would pick up at nine. Any tips?”

“If orders get lined up, cut a brownie or a muffin apart. People don’t mind waiting if they get free food.”

“That’s for sure.” She laughed. “Best part about singing at weddings or events is the free food.”

“I bet. So, you sing in places besides the park?”

“Yeah. I just haven’t found a place here yet. Your mom said I couldn’t sing on the patio for tips, which I totally understand, so I settled for the park.”

“GC has a night club, The Underground. My brother, Noah, runs it. They have an open mic night once a week. Maybe you could play there?”

“That’d be cool.” Placing my coffee on the counter, she pulled out a set of tongs. Clicking them twice with an amused smile. “Do you want your bagel toasted or no?”

“Uh…” Glancing at my phone, I wavered. “Heated. I can stay a little longer and eat here. I have a deadline and my boss is harping on me for it.”

“Great.” Smiling, she popped the bagel in the toaster oven. “Where do you work?”

“GC Buzz. I co-host and do most of the social media…” My voice trailed off when I noticed the shock on the taller woman’s face. “What is that look on your face?”

“Oh, my God. Y-you’re Hell on Heels Faceplant Mariah!”

“You’ve seen the video…” _Great._

“Yeah, like a thousand times!”

“Oh, that’s great.” Feeling my cheeks heat up, I looked away.

“It is. Yeah, I mean, I would have laid on the floor and waited until they rolled up the carpet and carried me out. But you got back up and finished the show. You rock.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” _Why is my heart pounding like this again? If it keeps up, I may have to make that doctor’s appointment I’ve been dodging for two years._ “It was Tessa, right?”

“Mmhmm. Thankfully, the name tags are magnetic.” She pointed to the golden rectangle on the left side of her shirt. “It won’t put holes in every shirt I own.”

Feeling like a moron, I mentally face palmed myself for not noticing the shiny gold tag. “I didn’t want to stare at…your…you know.” My cheeks started to burn more when Tessa laughed.

“It’s okay. Most people don’t notice them. Especially when they’ve not had enough caffeine yet.” She paused, placing my bagel before me. Leaning against the counter, Tessa smiled. “Since I’m working here, I guess we’ll be seeing a lot of one another.”

_How did my cheeks get hotter?_ “Yeah…I guess so…” My voice squeaked. “I…I can put your name on the list for Friday. If…if you’re interested in performing.” 

“Will you be there?” All I did was nod. _I can’t think around this woman._ “Then count me in.”

“Great.” My voice cracked on the simple word. Clearing my throat, I drank half of my coffee in one gulp.

“I’ll let you eat in peace. Let me know before you leave. I’ll refill your coffee. One the house.” She paused, about two feet away. “Because your mom said you, Noah, and Scott get unlimited free refills.”

Taking my bagel and coffee to a nearby table, I started eating. I watched Tessa work over the top of my tablet. _Was she flirting? Could Kevin be right about her being interested in me? Would I be interested in her? I mean, she’s super talented. Her voice is amazing. She smells nice. When she smiles, I can’t form a coherent sentence. This is way too much to process before at least noon and four cups of coffee._

“Hey, Sweetie.” I jumped hearing my mother’s perky voice. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” Taking a seat, Sharon smiled. “How was dinner with Kevin? I’m sorry I missed you last night.”

“It’s all good. We had fun. Grabbed food and went to the park. He has a kid now! Can you believe it?”

“I saw her last night with Ester. She’s so cute. Kevin will be a great dad.”

“He will be.” Darting towards a farther table, Tessa wiped it down before the rush came in. “So, you hired Tessa so she wouldn’t have to pay rent?”

“She’s low on funds so I figured it would be helpful. She keeps any tips she receives. So far, she seems like a very nice girl.”

“Yeah, yeah. She’s pretty nice. I can only assume you let her use the cheat sheet or regulars I typed up for you?”

A wholesome laugh escaped my mother. “Yes. That has been one of the most helpful things you’ve done for this place. Thank you, again.”

“You’re welcome. I had an OCD moment and typed it all up.” Glancing at my phone, I grumbled. “Guess I better go.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you.” Before leaving, I got a refill from Tessa. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning, I guess?”

Beaming, Tessa placed the lid on my to-go cup. “I’m sure we’ll bump into one another before then. Have a good day.”

“You too. Bye.”

“Later.”

Xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

_I need to tone it down around Mariah. But it’s so cute when she’s embarrassed. If I’m going to keep this job and the awesome apartment, I can’t hit on my boss’ daughter. Even if she is in her twenties._ Preparing for the lunch rush, I cut up a brownie and made sure all tables were cleared. _I still can’t believe she’s Hell on Heels Mariah though. Wow. I knew she looked familiar but I couldn’t place where I saw her before._

“Hey, Tessa.” Noah waved as he walked in. “How’s it hanging?”

“Good. Mid-day coffee fix?”

“Yes, please.” He leaned against the counter as I poured his coffee. “So, how are things here? Hopefully, GC has been nice to our newest barista.”

“For the most part everyone’s been pretty nice. Not sure if it was me or the blueberry muffin samples. I’m going to say it was because of me.” 

“If it was this morning, it was probably a little bit of both.” Blowing on his coffee, Noah tested the temperature before sipping it. “Mariah said you were interested in playing at The Underground this Friday.”

_She works fast._ “Yeah, she told me about it. Sounds pretty cool. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No. Not at all. If you’re even half as good as she said you are, maybe I’ll have to get you to play every weekend.”

“She said I was good?” Pouring myself a cup of coffee, I waited for an answer.

“She said you were excellent. She’s not one to gush but she kinda did.” He paused, brow furrowing in confusion. “It’s so odd.”

“That’s nice of her.”

“Once she lets you in, Mariah’s truly a nice person. A mutual friend of ours, Devon, is toying with the idea of launching a music label. He’s been known to lurk at the open mic nights. Who knows? You might be his first artist.”

My heart raced at the idea of being signed by a label. _That’s everything I’ve ever wanted._ “That’d be amazing. Everyone I meet here is top shelf with connections. How am I supposed to make it?”

“Not everyone was born a Newman, Abbott, or Winters. Mariah wasn’t. Look at her now. She’s the co-host of GC Buzz. Just work hard and you’ll be seen. Your talent will speak volumes.”

“Thanks, Noah.”

“You’re welcome. Just bring you’re A-game Friday and I’m sure you’ll make a great impression. I hope you don’t mind if I have you go on first. People enjoy the rest of the acts if they’ve had a few drinks beforehand.”

“That’s fine. What time should I show up? I can warm up in my apartment.”

“Uhm…” He thought a moment. “I’d say about nine. Show starts at nine thirty so we can make sure the mic works and everything.”

“Alright. Sounds great.”

Xxx

Friday came and I was extremely nervous when I pulled up to The Underground. Noticing Mariah’s car, I smiled. _She actually made it. That sets my mind at ease a little. Not much but a little._ Picking up my case, I entered the dimly lit club.

“Hey! There’s the woman of the hour!” Noah called from behind the bar. “What’s up?”

“Not much. Just got off work, freshened up, and came here. Where should I put this until the show?”

“Put it in Dad’s office. It’s over there on the left.” Noah pointed to the farther side of the club near the restroom sign. “Bathrooms are on the right.”

“Thanks.” Making my way towards the office, I looked around for the redhead but she was nowhere to be found. I was about to open the office door when I heard Mariah’s voice.

“Yes Hilary, I will get plenty of pictures and video of her.” _Is she talking about me? I shouldn’t listen but I can’t help it._ “Devon has already mentioned he wants to meet her. Look, I don’t want to overwhelm her. After tonight’s performance, I’ll show Devon the video. If he wants to sign Tessa, then I’ll ease her into the idea.” My heart threatened to break through my ribcage as a wave of nausea hit me. “The show is about to start. I’ll edit the pictures and then show you in the morning. Goodbye, Hilary.” Grumbling, Mariah said something under her breath that I couldn’t understand. Before I could knock, the door opened. “Oh Geez!” The redhead jumped back. “Tessa, hey…you’re here.”

“Yup. Noah said I could put my case in the office until it was showtime.”

“Oh, please.” Stepping to the side, Mariah allowed me entrance. “You nervous?”

“Just a little.” Placing the case against the wall, I tried not to fidget.

“You’ll do great.” She paused. “How long had you been standing there?”

“Not too long. I just got here a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, okay. Oh, I just got off the phone with my boss. She wants me to get video of tonight’s performances and some pictures too. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah.” _Thank God I made sure I looked nice! Not so much for the crowd but one person in particular._ “Do I look alright for pictures?” Doing a quick turn, I caught Mariah’s eyes lingering.

“You look great. Very rocker punk vibe.” Starting to twitch under my gaze, Mariah tried to keep me talking. “Any idea what you’re going to sing tonight?”

“Noah said it was going to be a three-song set so I figured I’d go with: Tell That Devil, Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down), and Skyfall. I’m in a femme fatal mood tonight. I’ve done the songs before and put my own little twist on them.”

“The soulful sultry intoxicating tones that your voice has.” Realizing what she said, Mariah tried to back pedal. “That’s just what people have said online. There’re videos of you in the park.” Franticly looking at the clock, she brushed past me. “Mic check time!”

_So, I do make her nervous. Good to know._ Following close behind, I made my way towards the stage area. “Is there anything I need to know?”

“Not really.” Mariah adjusted the mic as I sat on the stool. “Just make sure it picks up your voice so the music doesn’t drown you out.”

“Drown out the sultry soulfulness I have?” Flashing a half smile caused blood to drain from Mariah’s face.

“Yup.” She squeaked.

_I really want to see her panic._ As I warmed up, Mariah went behind the bar to help Noah. To test the mic, I hummed the beat of a song I had heard earlier that day. “I wish I would've laid my hands on you. Shown you a thing or two. I wish I would've pushed you against the wall, lock the door and bathroom stall, windows and the screen.” Every muscle in the redhead’s body tensed as I sang. “I wish you would've laid your hands on me. That kind gon' bring you to your knees. I wish I would've let you lay me down 'cause I wouldn't be here wishing now. I wish I would've laid my hands on you.”

Noah clapped, unsure of what to say. “Wow! That’s…wow.”

“Thanks.” Mariah kept her back to me. Body still tense. _Come on. Turn around. Let me see what I just did to you._

“What do you think, Mariah?” The look on Noah’s face was somewhere between amused and confused.

“It was great.” The redhead’s voice cracked. Clearing her throat, she filled a glass with water and chugged it. Finally, she turned to face me but never made eye contact. “Definitely that soulfulness.”

“Glad you liked it.”

The show started and everyone loved my spins on each song. Mariah stood close so she could get pictures and video for the website. Every time I’d hit a certain note, she’d have to take a steadying breath. _I do have an effect on her. Is she interested in me? But she’s never been with a woman before. It’s probably nothing. Just loneliness from being stood up so many times before._

When I was done, I bowed and darted towards the bar. Mariah had a glass of wine waiting for me. “Thanks.”

“You did amazing.” Beaming, she sipped her own wine. There was a twinkle in her green eyes. “I’ll show you the pictures and video before I send them to my boss.”

“Awesome.” Taking a seat on a stool, I tried to enjoy the rest of the show. _Noah was right. This is more enjoyable when you’ve had a few drinks._

“Well, I better go. Hilary wants me at the studio bright and early to go over next week’s schedule and fittings.” Hugging Noah, Mariah finished her glass. “See you tomorrow.” Turning to me, she smiled. “You working tomorrow morning?”

“As always.” Emptying my own glass, I paid Noah. “I’ll walk you out.” Catching up with the redhead, we walked out to the parking lot.

“You really did do an awesome job tonight. Not that I thought you wouldn’t knock it out of the park.” Hesitating at her car, Mariah tucked a stay curl behind her ear. “I’ll finish editing the pictures tonight and show you in the morning.”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll have your order waiting.” _She’s so timid._ “See you at eight?”

“Yeah. Well, goodnight.” She smiled softly.

“Goodnight.” Closing her door, I watched as Mariah pulled out of the parking lot.

Xxx

I woke up a little earlier than normal to get ready for work. Coughing at the hairspray killing my internal organs, I thought about Mariah. _Have I ever put this much work into looking nice for someone? I don’t even do this crap for myself._ Choosing something to wear was relatively easy since it was going to be under an apron most of the day. I still made sure to wear my favorite pair of gray jeans that made me feel like I could rule the world.

Heading downstairs, I started the normal pot of coffee and setting the chairs back onto the floor. Pouring myself a cup, I laughed. _Getting one free food or drink item per shift is dangerous for me._ Placing a few bucks in the cash register, I inhaled one of the day-old bagels. My nose crinkled tasting the onion. _Why does Mariah like these? They’re disgusting. Thankfully the coffee will kill the onion breath._

At 7:58, I put Mariah’s fresh bagel in the oven and poured her coffee. As if on cue, when the oven dinged, in walked the redhead. “Right on time.” I smiled as she looked up from her phone.

“Hey.” Noticing the coffee and bagel, a slow smile made its way to her face. “Either you really want to see these pictures or you’re magic.”

“Mmm maybe a little of both?” _She needs to wear choker shirts like that more often. She looks amazing!_ “Long time no see.” _There I go with the flirting again. Why can’t I turn this off around her?_

“I know. It’s been ages!” Mariah laughed as she moved down the counter. “After this round of orders, I’ll show you the goods.” Red hair bounced as her head snapped up. “Pictures! The pictures.” 

Turning my attention towards the line of customers, I tried not to laugh at the flustered woman. “What can I get for you today?” As I worked, I felt Mariah watching me every once in a while. I wasn’t quite sure what she was thinking, but I knew every time I’d catch her, she’d blush. Taking her empty plate, I refilled her mug. “Okay, all yours until nine.” 

Staring at me like a deer caught in headlights, Mariah finally snapped out of whatever inner turmoil she was having. “Right! The next rush. Uh, here are some of the pictures I got while you sang. I’ve not edited much besides lighting because of the dimness in The Underground.” Sliding me her phone, I started swiping. “There’re about ten pictures and a few video clips.”

_I wonder what other pictures she has in here. I don’t think she’s the type who would take sexy selfies._ “These are fantastic.” _Do I really look like that? I wonder if that’s how Mariah sees me._ Starting the video, I cringed. “Okay, I can’t. Hearing my voice played back messes with me.”

Laughing, Mariah agreed. “It does everyone. I hate my voice when I hear it recorded.”

“Glad to know I’m not alone.” I paused, realizing the time. “Why does Hilary have you come in on Saturdays too?”

“Just to do fittings for next week and to go over the schedule. It’s only half a day. I’m normally home by two.”

“I guess that makes it a little better.”

“Morning, girls.” Sharon’s chipper voice rang though the coffeehouse.

“Morning.” We answered in unison.

“What can I get you, Sharon?” I smiled at the older woman.

“Two large coffees and a few cheese Danishes.”

“Warmed, right?” Sharon gave a small nod. “Coming right up.”

“Hey, how are you and Scott doing?” 

“We’re good. Lauren is still irritated with me but he’s a grown man.”

“He is, yes. I mean, at least he has roots in GC now. She has to be happy about that.”

“I don’t know. We’ve never gotten along. Are those the pictures from last night?”

“Yup. Take a look.”

“Noah said Tessa did amazing. The crowd loved her.” _I know I shouldn’t be listening but they’re right there. I can’t unhear them. Besides, they’re talking about me._ Sharon turned, back facing me. _Does she really think that’ll keep me from hearing?_ “I think Noah has a crush.”

Dropping the tongs, they clanked loudly when hitting the floor. “All good! Nothing to see here.” Rushing to the back, I grabbed a second set of tongs. _Wrong kid, Sharon. Wait, am I crushing on Mariah?_ The thought stopped me. _I can’t dwell on this right now. The second rush is about to hit and Mariah’s about to leave._ Putting Sharon’s order together, I placed it on the counter. “Here you go.” I tried desperately to put on a convincing smile. Thankfully, she bought it.

“Thank you, Tessa.”

“You’re welcome.”

Mariah watched Sharon and I skeptically. She waited until her mother was gone and no one was paying attention to confront me. “A musician isn’t normally clumsy. Therefore, something she said caused you drop the tongs.” Her brow rose. “What was it?” 

Filling her to-go cup, I tried shrugging it off. “Nothing. It just slipped out of my hand.” _She’s not going to buy that. I wouldn’t even buy that._

“Right. For some reason, I don’t believe you.” She smirked. “I mean, if you like my brother, that’s fine.” _I don’t. I don’t like him in any way, shape, or form besides being friends._ “But he has a tendency to fall hard and quick.” _This is torture! Why does this seem so forced?_ “I know we haven’t known each other for that long but if you want me to do some recon…”

“Stop. Please.” _I can’t handle this._ “No need for that. Your brother is a nice guy, truly, but he isn’t my type.” _At all. Whatsoever._

Mariah’s head tilted with intrigue. “What is your type?”

I waited for her to realize what she asked and have the embarrassment make her backpedal again but it never came. “Don’t you need to get to the studio? It’s almost nine.” I was still a little taken aback from the redhead’s boldness. “Hilary doesn’t seem like someone you want to anger.”

“Oh, crap! I do!” Grabbing her coffee, Mariah dashed towards the door. “Thanks!”

xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

_What the hell was I thinking with that question?! I’ve not known the woman a week and I’m already asking her questions like that. It’s crazy but I feel like I’ve known her for years not days. Whatever is going on, I need to figure it out later. I have a job to do._ I entered the studio at 9:05 and waited for Hilary’s wrath.

“Mariah! You’re late!” _Here it comes._ “Those pictures and video better be in my email!” 

“They are. They’ve been there since 8:30.” _Thank God this is a half day. I am not in the mood for her today._

Lunch time finally rolled around and I was free. I couldn’t get Noah and what Mom said off my mind. _I need to know. I don’t know why I need to but I just do._ Dialing his number, I waited. “Noah, what are you doing?”

“Hey, Mariah. I’m at The Underground doing paperwork with Dad. Why?”

“We need to talk. Can you take a lunch break?”

“You buying?”

_I can hear the smirk in his voice._ “Yes.”

“Then I can take a break.” He laughed. “See you in twenty.”

Entering The Underground, Noah waved me over. “Hey, what’s so urgent?” Looking through the bag, he shrugged. “Really? A healthy option? Come on!”

“Yes. You need to eat something more than bar food.” Taking a seat on a stool, I unwrapped my chicken panini. “Mom thinks you’re interested in Tessa.”

Pausing mid-bite, Noah lowered his sandwich. “She thinks what?”

“She thinks you’re crushing on Tessa. Because of what you said about her performance last night.” _Why am I getting so defensive about this?_

“I said she did an epic job and everyone loved her. I’m working on the budget with Dad to see if we can pay her to perform here on a regular basis.” Taking a bite of his sandwich, Noah shrugged. “I guess she took that for more than face value?”

Feeling my defenses lower, I continued eating. “I guess so.”

“The real question is: why do you care if I’m crushing on her or not?” Smacking my hand hard on the bar, I glared my brother down. Taking a step back, the blood drained from his face. “S-see? That right there. What’s with the hostility?”

“I’m not hostile.”

“No matter what Noah’s done, let’s not burn down the bar please.” Nick exited his office. “What’s going on? You seem tense.”

“I’m not tense.”

Leaning against the bar, Nick studied me. “Uh-huh. You look like you’re about to rip Noah’s throat out. What’s he done now?”

“Why is it something I’ve done?” Noah scoffed. Nick looked between us with a knowing grin. “Mom thinks I have a crush on Tessa. Mariah came here to ask me about it but she’s all defensive because I’ve not given her a straight answer on if I am or not.”

“Are you?” Nick’s brow rose.

“I never thought about it. She doesn’t seem interested in men anyway.”

Shifting his weight, Nick frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. There were some guys who tried hitting on her last night but she brushed them all off.”

“Just because you don’t flirt back doesn’t mean you’re not into men.” I muttered.

“Yes, Mariah, I know.” Noah smirked. “I just…I don’t know. She kept a pretty close eye on you the whole night.”

“She had to. I was recording the performance.” Finishing my sandwich, I trashed the wrapper. “Ten points!”

“Lucky shot. Not just while she was on stage. Like when you were at the bar too. There was just this protective vibe radiating from her.”

“Hmm.” Nick shrugged. “I mean, I still want to hire her no matter who she prefers. Tessa’s an amazing artist. Not being influenced by other bar goers, could be a good thing.”

“I think the only influence we need to worry about is Mariah here.” Noah grinned, pointing in my direction.

Genuine surprise came over Nick as he looked from his son to me. “Are you interested in Tessa?”

“No!” _Why are they staring at me like that?_ “I’m not interested in Tessa!”

“Okay.” They spoke in unison.


	2. The Truth Will Come Out

**Mariah’s POV**

Knowing it was date night for Sharon and Scott, I vacated the cottage around nine. Using my spare key, I entered Crimson Lights. _Thankfully, I can sleep on the couch here. Renting a room at the club is so expensive._ Pulling out my laptop, I started uploading the pictures and videos I took last night. _I can actually get work done in peace._ Hearing movement above me, I smiled. _Tessa’s home._

After uploading the videos and pictures, I decided to make some tea. Entering the small kitchen, I heard Tessa singing through the vent. _Oh my God. She’s singing Nsync. I wonder if she’s dancing around with a hairbrush._ The thought made me laugh causing Tessa to stop.

“Hello?”

“Downstairs. Sorry. I didn’t mean to eaves drop.” Leaning against the wall, I looked at the vent.

“It’s okay. I didn’t realize you were down there.” She paused. “Why are you down there? It’s past ten.”

“I needed to get far, far away from my mother.”

“Everything okay?”

Sliding down the wall, I sat. “Yeah. It’s just date night for her and Scott. Sometimes it ends up at his place and sometimes it ends up at hers. I’d rather not take that chance again.” I shuttered remembering the sounds that came from my mother’s room.

“That sounds terrible.” Tessa laughed.

“It was!” Biting my lip, I finally gave in. “I’ve got tea made if you want to join?” When I didn’t hear anything, I started to panic. “It…you don’t have to. It was just an-“ I jumped hearing a knock on the main door. Peeking out the kitchen door, I saw Tessa through the glass. Laughing, I went to unlock it. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“Sorry. It’s never good to spend Saturday night alone when you don’t have to.” Locking the door behind her, Tessa held up a bottle of wine. “Want some company?”

“I invited you down here so yes. I’ll get two mugs.”

Following close behind, the musician laughed. “Yeah, I don’t have wine glasses. I have one mug, one glass, two plates, and some mismatched silverware.”

Taking a seat at a table, I watched as Tessa poured the wine. “We’re going to need to fix that now that you’ve got roots here.”

“I have roots?” A dark brow rose as Tessa sipped her drink.

Feeling my heartrate increase, I tried coming up with something. Anything that could keep the dark-haired musician in town. “Well, yeah. You have a job, an apartment…eventually a life…”

“One to share with someone special.” She paused. “Eventually.” Tessa studied me over the rim of her mug. Nodding slowly, I emptied mine. Picking up the bottle, Tessa offered. “May I?”

“Please.”

Splitting the bottle between us, Tessa treaded with caution. “Does Sharon try to play match maker often?” The blood drained from my face. This morning’s conversation came flooding back along with the embarrassment of my question. Along with the accusations from Nick and Noah. “Or we can find something else to talk about.”

_Say something!_ “No…uh…she’s just…his…” I stammered. “Noah’s past record is…complicated.” _I sound like an idiot._

Nodding, Tessa swirled her wine. “Does Noah like me?” She paused, meeting my gaze. “More than a friend.”

“No.” Looking away, I mentally scolded myself. _That came out way too strong. Damn it, Mariah!_

“You seem very certain of that.” Leaning back in her chair, Tessa’s curiosity got the best of her. “Have you talked to him about it?” An amused smirk tugged at pale lips. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Unable to come up with any excuse, Tessa laughed. “It’s okay, Mariah. Like I said this morning, your brother isn’t my type. As long as he realizes that there’s nothing besides friendship between him and I, there won’t be an issue.”

_Why is she making this sound so concrete? And why is it making me feel better?_ “I think he understands that you’re not interested in him.” _Or men in general._

“Good.” Tension filled the coffeehouse. “So, how much did you hear me singing earlier?”

“Enough to know that you were into boy bands at one point.” I grinned, hoping this could lighten the air between us.

“Everyone was at one point.” Smirking, Tessa’s eyes narrowed playfully. “Even you, I’m sure.”

“Me?” I dramatically placed a hand over my heart. “Never!” _I love hearing her laugh. That smile. It can make anyone melt._

“Bull. I bet if we went through your iPod, it’d be full of guilty pleasures. We’re kids of the nineties. It happens.” Finishing her wine, Tessa leaned forward. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” _She has got to be flirting now. There’s no way she’s not, right? That playful glimmer. That smirk. And what’s this tingling sensation I feel?_ Standing, Tessa closed herself off. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Taking her glass, the musician made her way across the shop and into the kitchen. “I need to get back upstairs. Will you lock up?”

Unable to make myself move or even speak, I watched as Tessa walked out and went upstairs. _What the hell just happened? Why did she rush out of here like that? And why do I want to go upstairs and comfort her?_

Xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

Locking my door, I leaned my forehead against the cool paint. _Damn it! I can’t keep flirting with Mariah. She’s straight. I can’t let myself get involved with another straight girl. It just leads to pain. It’s clear that I have an effect on her but I can’t let myself get close to her. I already feel like I’ve known her for much longer than a week._

Moving into my bedroom, I changed and climbed under the covers. Staring at the ceiling, I thought about the redhead who was downstairs. _I shouldn’t have left like that. She’s probably wondering what just happened. One minute we were having fun and the next I fly out of there like a bat out of Hell. Perfect way to not draw attention to the fact you’re attracted to women. At least I’m off tomorrow. There’s a small chance I might be able to get my head back in the right space and out of her sexy clutches._ Grabbing a pillow, I placed it over my face to muffle my groan of frustration.

Xxx

Over the next week, I kept Mariah at a distance. I was nice but kept her at arm’s length. Seeing her every morning and not asking her about more than the weather was difficult. It broke my heart not seeing her at The Underground when I performed for the second time. I didn’t mean to become attached to the redhead, it just happened.

Walking off the stage, I made my way back to the bar where a water was waiting for me. “Thanks, Noah.”

“You’re welcome.” He paused. “Is everything alright? You seemed a little distant tonight.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m just tired. Pulling extra shifts at Crimson.” I tried shrugging Noah’s observations off but he wasn’t buying it.

Studying me a moment, he pulled over another bartender. “Hey, I’ll be back in a few. Can you hold down the fort?”

“Sure thing, Boss.”

Motioning towards the back door, the younger man spoke. “Let’s go out back.”

“Noah-“ Giving me the most brother-like look I’ve ever seen, I gave in. “Okay. Lead the way.”

Exiting out the back, Noah wasted no time. “What’s really going on? You’ve been off for the past week. So, unless Mom is making you work 24/7, you shouldn’t be this distracted. And don’t argue, Tessa. You’re distracted not tired.” He paused, reading my defenses. Realizing that I wasn’t going to budge, Noah continued. “Okay…” Leaning against the wall, he folded his arms. “I’m no expert on women, but it seems like this has something to do with Mariah. The two of you haven’t acted normal lately. From what I’ve seen, you guys banter and joke when in the same room. Now, you barely say anything to each other.” Noah rubbed his neck nervously. “It’s kind of like you two broke up.”

“We were never together.” I hissed. Noah flinched. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that.” Taking a steadying breath, I fell back against the cool brick. _He’s staring at me. Trying to read me. Just like Mariah does._

“I’ve only seen someone that defensive once before. A certain older sister of mine.” _He’s side eying me._ “She nearly took my head off last week when I mentioned you.” Noah tried coaxing me but failed. _I wonder what he said about me to Mariah. Does he know?_ “You’re pretty tough to crack.”

“There’s nothing to crack. Nothing to figure out. I’m just tired. PMS is real.” Grimacing, Noah shook his head. _Damn. That normally works when it comes to guys._

“I know that women sync after a while but there’s no way you and Mariah are. That’s the excuse she gave me.” Sighing, he shrugged. “Look, I’ve known Mariah for half a decade. We’ve had our ups and downs as half siblings. Everything aside, I know when she’s upset. Even though she’s a master at hiding it. There’s something going on with her and it deals with you.” Noah paused, testing the water. “I have my own theories. I’d like to know how true they are.”

Refusing to look at him, I mumbled. “What are your theories?”

“That your preferences are different from most women I know. That something has happened in Mariah’s life that’s making her rethink certain things about herself. That you have something to do with those things. Would you like to shed some light on how true these are?”

“What preferences are you talking about?” _I might as well piss everyone off now so they’ll hate me before I start to care about them. It’ll be like every other place I’ve been._

“That you’re not attracted to men. That’ you’re attracted to women.” Noah paused to evaluate his standing. “Maybe one redhead in particular?” Taking a step closer, he pushed for answers. “Tessa? Am I close at all?”

“It’s not like I’ve tried to hide it.” I scoffed. “When those guys hit on Mariah after she brushed them off, I wanted to throw them out.” _When I first came to Crimson Lights, it took me a good fifteen minutes to muster the courage to walk in because I saw her sitting there. But I will never tell you that._ “But it doesn’t matter.”

“Why not?”

“Because Mariah’s straight. She’s not into women.” Feeling my blood boil, I spoke through gritted teeth. “I refuse to be an experiment.”

“You’re right. Mariah has never shown interest in women. Granted, none of the women in her proximity are you. Everyone around her is entitled and uppity. No one in GC understands her because she had a rough life before she met Sharon and her family. I won’t tell you her story because it’s hers to tell. I’ll let you figure her out. But, from what I’ve seen over the past two weeks, it looks like you and her have a lot in common. Both had to grow up fast.”

Eying the shorter man, I let my defenses lower. _Can he be trusted?_ “What are your thoughts about all of this? Knowing that I’m interested in women. The fact that your sister could be one of those women.”

A cheesy grin played at Noah’s lips. “I think she’s the only woman you’re interested in.” He paused becoming serious. “I just want Mariah happy. If that’s with you, then I’d tell her to go for it. All I know is, I’ve never seen her smile and laugh like she does when she’s around you.” His eyes narrowed in thought. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen her laugh. Not like that.” Noah’s words warmed my heart. _Maybe there’s hope for Mariah and me. I’ll have to take things super slow but I’m fine with that. The best relationships are based off of a strong friendship._ “There’s that smile I’ve missed.”

Shoving him lightly, I laughed. “Shut up, Noah.”

“Oh, no. It’s like you’re the same person.” A wholesome laugh vibrated Noah’s throat. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, he grinned. “Go get your girl. I know for a fact she’s working late at GC Buzz. Maybe get some chocolate and cheap wine…”

“I hope this isn’t how you try to get women.” I smirked. “Cheap wine? Really? No. Nothing less than twenty unless you’ve known one another for a while. I’ve got a bottle in the fridge at my place. Along with chocolate.” He frowned. “I’m a woman. I stay prepared for hell week.”

Gathering the chocolate and wine, I made my way to the studio. Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Mariah’s car. Parking next to it, I hesitated. _Why am I so nervous? I’ve never been nervous about confronting a woman before. But then again, Mariah isn’t any woman._ Approaching the main door, I stopped seeing the redhead exiting the building. “Mariah.” _Please tell me she heard that._

Spinning on her heels, the shorter woman gasped. “Tessa…what are you doing here?” 

_I guess she didn’t hear me._ “I came to talk. To apologize. Maybe answer a few questions you have.” _I’m terrified right now. I don’t want to lose her but that’s what happens when I tell girls that I’m gay. I need to tell her. I have to. I’m scared of losing this woman I’ve only know two weeks. What’s happening to me?_

Making her way towards me, Mariah’s eyes narrowed. “Talk about what?”

“Why I’ve been keeping you at arm’s length.” It took every ounce of self-control I had to not close myself off like I had done with Noah. “You don’t deserve that. You deserve answers. Ones that will be given over a bottle of wine and dark chocolate.”

Thinking a moment, Mariah gave in. “Want some company?” A coy grin ghosted the woman’s lips.

“I invited you, didn’t I?” Sharing a laugh was nice. I had missed it the past few days. “Where would you like to go? Your place, mine, back inside, or Crimson? Wherever you feel most comfortable.”

Glancing over me, Mariah spoke. “From the looks of it, I’m not the one who needs to feel most comfortable. Let’s go back to your place.”

“Do you want to take one car or two?”

“Two. Since I have to work tomorrow.” Leading the way, Mariah and I started towards our cars. A soft smile appeared seeing our cars parked side by side. “See you soon.”

“You bet.”

Arriving at the apartment, I allowed Mariah to enter first. “Take a seat and I’ll pour us the wine. Sadly, it’s not very cold anymore.”

“It’ll be fine.” She watched as I retrieved the glass and mug. _Why would Mariah want to be with someone like me? I can’t even afford two matching cups let alone a relationship. Not one like she deserves._ “Stop it.” I paused. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.”

Taking a seat on the small sofa, I held up the two dishes. “Glass or mug?”

“Glass. From how much you’re trembling, you’ll need extra help holding your cup.” As I poured the wine, Mariah unwrapped the chocolate. “You don’t seem like the type who trembles unless you’re terrified. What’s got you so worked up?” Popping a piece of chocolate into her mouth, she offered me some.

“Thanks.” Taking the offered chocolate, I tossed it into my mouth. “When I’m honest with people, especially women, they do one of two things. They either hate me or run away. I don’t want that to happen with you.”

“Unless you’re about to tell me you murdered someone, I doubt there’s much else that would make me run away or hate you.” She paused seeing how upset I was. “Tessa, tell me. Please.”

“There’s a reason I’ve been distant this past week. I thought that if I kept you at arm’s length, I could at least keep you in my orbit. But, as you’ve seen, that’s not good enough for either of us. You picked up on my closedness and did the same. Then you didn’t show up tonight at The Underground.”

“I didn’t come tonight because I had a deadline that I needed to finish. Hilary pushed it on me this morning. If I had your cell number, I would have told you. As for being closed off, I did notice that and wondered what I had done wrong.”

“Nothing. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Biting my lip, I looked away. “Being the way I am, it’s hard to be around you. Especially because we get along so well. I didn’t want to mess that up so I closed myself off.”

“What do you mean, “the way you are”?” Mariah’s brows creased.

“Mariah, I…I’m gay.” _Here it comes. She’s going to throw wine in my face and leave. Then I’ll wake up with an eviction notice on my door and no job._

“Okay.” Placing her wine on the coffee table, she leaned back. “I feel like an idiot for offering to set you up with Noah.”

A choked laugh escaped my throat. “That…that’s the first thing that comes to mind?”

“Yeah. You’re not into guys and Noah’s a guy.”

“You do realize what I’m telling you, right? I’m not into guys, therefore, I am into women. Females.” I motioned between us. “The same gender as we are.” _Is this really happening? Is she actually okay with this?_

“Yes, I know what it means to be gay.” Mariah’s head tilted. “Why are you so shocked that I’m okay with it?”

My eyes narrowed. “So, you’re okay with the fact that I could possibly be attracted to you?” _That came out harsher than I meant it to but I need to know the answer._

“Are you?” Mariah’s brow rose.

“Answer the question, Mariah.”

“Why are you being so defensive about this?”

“Because I’m afraid of losing you!” Realizing what I had said, I walked towards the bookshelf. _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Running my hands through my hair, I kept my back towards the redhead. _I didn’t mean for that to come out! Damn it!_ “Mariah, I’m-“ Turning back, I was surprised to see her sitting there so calm. “You’re okay with this?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Have I died and this is my Hell? Having to live out the moment I’m most terrified of over and over again. Having you here, me spilling my heart out, and you being calm about it all.”

“Why is it a bad thing?”

“Because no one has ever been okay with me being gay. If they said they were, they lied. Eventually, they would hate me and toss me to curb.”

“I’m not going to do that to you, Tessa.”

_I want to believe her. With all my heart but I can’t let myself get hurt again._ “Why? Everyone else does.”

“Will you sit down please? You’re pacing is making me nauseous.” Sitting, I stayed as far from the redhead as possible. “Tessa, I don’t know what you’ve gone through but I’m not like everyone else. I don’t hate you for being attracted to women. You deserve to be happy with whoever makes you happy. If that’s with a woman, more power to you.”

Wringing my hands, I could feel Mariah’s eyes burning into me. “You are definitely not like everyone else.”

“When you say it like that, I almost believe it.” Taking a sip of wine, Mariah popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

“Because it’s true.” Meeting her gaze, I continued with a little more strength. “You’re amazing, strong, independent, and anyone is blessed to be in your life.”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

_When she looks at me like that and talks about me like she does. I feel things I’ve never felt before. God. My heart is pounding again. Although, I don’t think it’s a heart condition, I think it’s her._ “Tessa,” I laughed, “you have got to stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

Running a hand through my hair, I looked away. “Like I’m the only person in the world that exists and matters.”

“Even if you are?” Tessa’s voice was a whisper.

Meeting her gaze again, my breath hitched. _Her eyes…they’re so inviting._ Glancing towards the woman’s lips, I felt myself wanting to lean in. Shaking my head, I cleared my throat. _What am I doing?_ “I…I can’t. Not to you.”

“Do what?”

Covering my face with my hands, I sighed. “Kiss you. Get lost in you like I want to.” Leaning against the back of the couch, I tried calming my heartrate. “I can’t get involved with you because I don’t know how I feel. Or what I want. I don’t know if what I’m feeling right now is because I’ve been stood up so much lately or because I actually feel something when it comes to you.”

“I stand by what I said. You truly are amazing. No one has ever taken me into consideration like this. They just went head on into trying new things.” Toying with her ring, Tessa spoke softly. “Where do we go from here?”

“Will you be okay as friends? Like we were? I can’t handle the closed off Tessa again.” Biting my lip, I chanced a glance in the musician’s direction. “Until I can figure out what’s going on in my head. You can say no and I’ll totally understand.”

“I think I can handle that for a little while.” A cheesy grin played at her lips. “Can I still flirt with you?”

Feeling a blush creep up my neck, I smiled. “Why do I think you couldn’t turn that off even if you tried?”

“Around you, I can’t. I tried, but failed miserably.” Becoming serious, Tessa finished the bottle of wine between us. “Can we not tell your mother any of this? I kind of want to keep my job and I really like this apartment.”

“It’s none of her business who you’re attracted to.” _Not yet anyway._

Green eyes narrowed over the coffee mug. “What’s that look for? There was a little bit of panic for a split second.”

“Nothing.” Breaking off another square of chocolate, I shoved it into my mouth. _I swear if she keeps looking at me like that, I’m going to spill everything._

The next few hours were full of talk about ourselves before GC. I told Tessa about the cult, my marriage, why I came to GC, what I did to Sharon, and everything else. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. It was nice being able to talk to someone though. Someone who wouldn’t judge. Tessa told me about her life in Chicago and why she traveled so much. I couldn’t shake the feeling she was holding something back but for good reason.

Taking the glasses into the kitchen, I saw the clock. “Geez. I didn’t realize it was three in the morning.”

Glancing towards her phone, Tessa cringed. “I need to get up in three hours. You probably in four. If you’d like, you can just stay here. I’ll sleep on the couch so you can take my bed.”

“I’m not kicking you out of your bed, Tessa.” Stretching, I reentered the living room. “We’re adults. We can sleep in the same bed.”

“So, you’re not afraid I’m going to take advantage of you in the middle of the night?” Tessa’s brows wiggled.

Rolling my eyes, I scoffed. “Whatever. If you did that, neither of us would get sleep.” I stopped realizing how that sounded. My blush only caused the musician to burst out in laughter.

“I’m not the one who wants to sleep with the lesbian.” Tessa grinned. “Let me get you something to sleep in.”

“Thanks.” After changing, we both climbed into the full bed. “Do you have an alarm set for six?”

“Yeah. It’s on my phone. Coffee will start at 5:45 so it’ll be ready when you wake up. Goodnight, Mariah.”

“Night, Tessa.”

xxx

Six came quickly. Tessa groaned, swiping her alarm to dismiss. Snuggling back under the covers, the musician pulled the blanket over her head.

_She’s like me in the morning. That’s good to know._ “Not a morning person either?”

“No.” Her voice was husky. “Sorry to wake you.”

“The smell of coffee woke me.” Rolling to my back, I sighed not wanting to get up. “Sleep well?”

“Mmhmm.” Uncovering her head, Tessa kept her back to me. Unable to stop myself, I gave into the urge of knowing what it would look like to wake up next to her. Stealing a glance, my heart melted seeing messy black hair across the red pillowcase. _She can probably feel me staring. I need to stop._ “You?”

“Yeah. For three hours.” Yawning, I rolled to my side. “You better get up. Otherwise, you’ll be late for work.”

A soft chuckle escaped the musician. “You going to head out or sleep some more?”

“I’m pretty comfortable. I can go one day without showering.” Tucking the blanket under my chin, I relaxed.

“Okay.” Sitting up, Tessa stretched her back. “I’ll leave you some coffee.”

“Do I still get my normal 8am order if I drink coffee here?”

“On three hours of sleep, you get as much coffee as your heart desires.” Tension filled the room.

“Stop it.” Opening one eye, I watched Tessa. “You’re pulling back again.”

“You really don’t mind the flirting? Not that I’m meaning to flirt with you. It just happens.”

I bit my lip. “No, I don’t mind.”

Green eyes studied me. “Okay…” Slapping the bed like a drum set, Tessa went to gather her clothes. “You know where the mug is. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“Okay.” Before the musician walked out, I sat up. “Hey.” Turning towards me, she waited. “I’m not leaving until you do. I said I wasn’t like everyone else.” _Why do I want to comfort her so much? We’re not dating._

“Okay.” A slow smile made its way to Tessa’s face. “See you in a few.”

Once Tessa was out of the bathroom, I washed my face and freshened up. Reapplying my makeup, I pulled my hair back in a tight messy bun. “Hey, Tessa?” Entering the kitchen area, I hesitated.

Handing me the mug, she answered. “Yeah?”

“Super odd question considering we’ve only known one another for two weeks but, can I borrow a shirt? I don’t have time to go all the way back to Sharon’s, grab a shirt, and get to work on time.”

“Sure. Best shirts are in my closet. Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Rummaging through Tessa’s closet, I wondered if Tessa realized my white lie. _She probably did. I could have made it on time but I just wanted to have more uninterrupted time with her_. My hands paused on a black and white plaid shirt. _What is happening to me? Last night, I slept better than I have in months. Years, even. I’m so relaxed around her. And I like the flirting. I just hope I’m not leading Tessa on. I was honest with her last night. It nearly killed me to do so but I was still honest._ Deciding on a red, off the shoulder, long sleeved shirt, I pulled it over my head. Catching a whiff of Tessa’s detergent made me feel warm and fuzzy.

Tapping on the door, Tessa spoke. “Hey, I need to head downstairs. You ready?” Opening the door, the taller woman’s eyes grew. “Wow.”

“What?”

Tearing her eyes away, Tessa met my gaze. “Somehow you pick out one of my top five favorite shirts. And as good as you look in it,” leaning closer, she warned. “I’m getting it back. Tonight.”

Grinning, I couldn’t help but laugh. “You don’t trust that I’ll give it back?”

Smirking, Tessa turned me towards the mirror. “Look at yourself.” She pointed. “No. Not with how awesome you look in it.” _I do look good but the way she looks at me. It makes me feel beautiful._ “Now, let’s go before your mom comes looking for me and finds you here. Unshowered.”

“She wouldn’t assume anything.” Before we left her room, I went to grab her leather jacket.

“Put it back!”

“Not fair.” I pouted as Tessa opened the door.

“Too bad.” Smirking, the musician ushered me out of the apartment and downstairs to begin the day.

I helped Tessa open the shop. I put down chairs as she started coffee. “Here you go.” Placing my coffee and bagel before me, the musician smiled. “Thanks for helping me this morning.”

“You’re welcome. I’m glad it’s going to be short day for me.” Sipping my coffee, I was about to say more when the front door opened.

“Oh, Mariah.” Glancing down at his phone, Noah’s brows creased. “You’re here really early. Uh, what’s up?”

“I can say the same about you.” _He knows something._ “What? Say it.”

“Nothing.” Folding his coat over a nearby chair, my brother’s head tilted. “Tessa, can I get my normal?”

“Of course.” Green eyes moved towards me. “Mariah, do you need a refill?”

“Please.” Handing the musician my cup, I could feel Noah’s eyes burning into me. “What?”

“Can I talk to you on the patio?” Agreeing, I followed him. “How are things between you guys?” 

“We’re good. Why?”

“Dating” good or “friendship back on track” good?”

The blood drained from my face. “How do you know I like her?” His brow rose. “I just outed myself, didn’t I?”

“Not as much as you think.” Noah smiled. “I’ve never seen you this happy before. The difference between you during Tessa’s first week here and last week was like night and day. If she makes you happy, go for it.”

“I don’t want to hurt her if it’s not permanent.” Before Noah could open his mouth, I cut him off. “And I am not going to go date another woman.”

Raising his hands, he shrugged. “It was just a suggestion. Just to see how you’d react being kissed and touched by-“

“Will you shut up?” Feeling my cheeks burn, I glanced into the coffeeshop. I smiled seeing Tessa doing her magic behind the counter.

“If it’s going to be a woman, it’s going to be her?” Noah shoved his hands in his pockets. “Right?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Stop doing that. Stop reading me like a brother does.”

“But I am your brother.” Wrapping his arm around my shoulders, Noah led us back into the main area. “Think it over at least. I can’t exactly use reverse psychology here.”

“I may still hit you though.” I warned. “Only reason I’m not is because there’s a witness.”

“I can keep my back to you guys.” Tessa placed two cups on the counter. “I won’t say a word.”

“No need.” Taking his to-go cup, Noah laughed. “See you guys later.”

“Later.” Tessa and I spoke in unison.

She waited until my brother was gone to speak. “Is everything okay between you two?”

“Yeah, it is.” Glancing down to my coffee, I smiled. “Oh, that’s cool.”

“I’m toying with latte art. I finally perfected letters.” She paused. “Full disclosure: “MC” were the first letters I learned.”

“The only letters you learned.” I kidded.

“No. I also know how to write a “T.” 

“Well, thank you. It’s almost too fancy to drink. Almost.” Sipping the coffee, I let the caffeine wake my system.

“You’re welcome.”


	3. Girl Crush

**Tessa’s POV**

It only took a few days for our friendship to get back on track. Each morning, Mariah would come in a little before eight and get her large coffee and bagel. Sometimes, she’d also come at lunch or after work. It was nice seeing the redhead so much but I could feel myself getting more attached. I held back on flirting when others were around but when it was us, Mariah’s face would be stained crimson.

“One cinnamon latte for the overworked redhead.” I smiled waiting to get Mariah’s attention. When she didn’t notice me, I smirked. “Or should I say, sexy redhead?” Still nothing. “I’m dating Noah.”

“What?!” Noticing my amused grin, Mariah grumbled. “That’s not funny.” 

Glancing around the shop, I made sure no one was close enough to hear. “We already had this conversation.” Taking a seat, I continued. “Besides, there’s only one person in your family I want to have in my bed.” Leaning forward, I purred. “Luckily for me, she’s already been there.” Mariah stared. Her expression was somewhere between confused and upset. “It’s a joke.” My head tilted. “Are you okay?”

“I just,” rubbing her face, Mariah sighed. “So much work. Since Noah’s place is being fumigated, he’s staying in the guest room.”

“Oooh…” I cringed. _He’s not having sex in the next room, is he? That’s just rude._ “Be right back. Last rush of the day.”

“Okay. Thank you for the latte.” Mariah smiled as I walked away.

Seven came and I wiped down the counters and started to close shop. Locking the main door, I went back onto the patio. Mariah was nose deep in her laptop with paperwork scattered all around her. Noticing the crinkle between dark brows, I had to figure out how to ease her tension. Humming gained Mariah’s attention. I could feel her eyes on me as my hips swayed to the beat I had been humming. “I want her magic touch. Yeah, 'cause maybe then you'd want me just as much. I got a girl crush.” Hearing typing stop, I smiled. Back still towards her, I continued. “I don't get no sleep. I don't get no peace. Thinking about her under your bed sheets.” Mariah’s pencil snapped as she coughed. “The way that she's whispering, the way that she's pulling you in. Lord knows I've tried, I can't get her off my mind.” Turning, I pulled a pen from my apron and placed it in Mariah’s hand. “I want to taste her lips. Yeah, 'cause they taste like you.” Leaning down, I whispered. “That’s why you should always use a pen.” A squeak-like noise escaped the redhead’s throat. “How much longer do you need to stay?”

“Uh…I…”

_Her gay panic is adorable. Not that I’m making it easy on her. After hearing the conversation she had with Kevin, I want to see how far I can push the envelope._ “I ask because I’m about to lock up.”

“Oh, it is seven. I didn’t realize.” Mariah started loading her paperwork and laptop back into her bag. “What are you up to tonight?”

“I saw Devon at The Underground last night so I’ll probably stay in and write music. He’s been lurking at open mic night lately.”

“I think once everything is more settled, he’s going to sign you.”

“You don’t have to,” I paused seeing how serious Mariah was. “Oh, you’re not kidding.”

“No, I’m really not. You are super talented and sound amazing. Even if it’s singing random stuff behind the counter, your voice draws whoever’s around in. You captivate anyone around you and force them to listen without forcing them.”

“Thank you, Mariah.” Pulling the shorter woman into a strong embrace, I squeezed. The action stunned her for a second but quickly, she reciprocated. _She smells so nice. Ugh. Whyyyy?_ Leaning back, I smiled. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Thanks.” Her cheeks were pink. _She knows I caught her nuzzle my neck._

After fixing something to eat, I pulled out my notebook and guitar. As I played, my mind wandered towards the frazzled redhead and the conversation I overheard the day before.

_Mariah jumped hearing a familiar ringtone. “Hey, I gotta take this.”_

_“Okay, I’ll bring it to you if you’re still on the phone.”_

_“Thanks.” Answering the call, Mariah turned to walk towards the patio. “Hey, hold on.”_

_While I made Mariah’s coffee, I kept an eye on the frazzled woman. She was pacing back and forth having a very animated conversation. When her coffee was done, I eased my way towards the patio._

_“You can’t judge me for this question okay?” Her back faced me so I hid behind the wall. “What’s it like to be kissed by a woman?” She’s curious about kissing women? “No! I can’t just go up to her and kiss her.” Yes, you can. If it’s me anyway. “Kevin, I don’t want to get her hopes up. I will not use her as an experiment. She deserves better than that. I’m just not sure what it’s like. And no, I’m not going to go kiss another woman just to find out. I don’t think I’d feel anything that way.” Grumbling, Mariah ran a hand through curly hair. “I know, I’m a mess.” Tapping lightly on the glass caused the shorter woman to jump. Spinning on her heels, the blood drained from her face. “Gotta go…”_

Picking at the strings, I couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss Mariah. _Sadly, there’s no way to have her kiss me out of chance. Have it not be one of us initiate it. I bet her lips are soft. And her skin…_ I shivered thinking of pressing my lips on the redhead’s neck and hearing whatever glorious noise that would bubble up her throat. My body started to buzz imagining Mariah pressed against me. Kissing me with equal passion and need. Hands tangled in each other’s hair. I jumped hearing a rapid knock on my door. “H-hello?” I cleared my throat hoping to calm myself.

“Please, let me in.”

_Oh, God. She can’t be here. Not now._ Opening the door, I hid behind it. “M-Mariah?” Brushing past me, the shorter woman went to plop down on my couch. Locking the door, I tried keeping my distance. “Are you okay?” Grabbing a pillow, she covered her face before letting out a frustrated groan. “Mariah?”

Sighing, the redhead clutched the pillow against her. “Now I’m okay.”

“What’s going on?” I kept my distance. Folding my arms over my chest to hide the fact that I wasn’t wearing a bra.

“Too many people are having sex in the house.”

I choked on my own saliva. _I feel guilty considering what I was just thinking. In the exact place you’re sitting now._ “Sharon and Scott?”

“Also, Noah and his new girlfriend.” Mariah shrugged. “Everyone is having sex around me and I can’t handle it anymore.” Leaning her head back, Mariah whined. “It’s just too much.”

_So, you come here? What if I had someone staying the night?_ Scoffing at myself, I groaned internally. _Yeah, right. The only person I’d have over is here. Just not in the way I currently want._ Seeing Mariah’s head thrown back, neck fully exposed, brought forth very inappropriate thoughts. Biting back need, I cleared my throat again. “That can be tough to deal with.”

“Yeah.” Mariah paused, seeing what was probably the very flustered look in my eyes. “Wait, do you have someone here?” Starting to panic, she stood. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt-“

“You didn’t interrupt anything. No one else is here.” _Why does she look so hurt?_ “So please, take a seat.”

“I…I shouldn’t have assumed you’d be free tonight.” Falling back on the couch, Mariah laid her face in her hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Mariah.” _There’s no one else I’d rather have here._ Taking a seat beside the redhead, I spoke softly. “You seem pretty upset. Besides all of…what’s happening at the cottage. What’s going on?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Her words were muffled.

“Does it have to deal with what you’ve been trying to figure out?” Mariah’s breath stopped a moment. Leaning back, she kept her gaze forward. “I’ll take that as a yes.” _I know where this is going to end but I still want it to happen._ “Are there any questions I can answer?”

Pale cheeks turned pink. “What’s it like?”

“To…?” I tried to coax the redhead without pushing too much.

“Kiss another woman.” Mariah’s voice wavered.

“It depends on the type of kiss. They can be soft, more intimate because it’s another woman, gentle. But then you can also have the more passionate ones that are rough and sexy. It all depends on the type of woman and what part of a relationship you’re in. Or if it’s a long-term relationship or just a fling.”

“Like a rebound verses an actual relationship?”

“Or a one-time thing and a relationship. There’re a lot of things that go into it. You just have to figure out what the other woman wants and if that matches with what you want.” My heart is pounding. _I shouldn’t have her this close, or here at all, while I’m worked up. Not that I’d ever do anything she didn’t want but it’s clouding my judgement._ Silence filled the apartment. “What brought all this on?”

Leaning forward, Mariah covered her head. “You already know.”

“I know nothing…”

Snapping back up, the shorter woman turned to face me. “Yes, you do. You’re smart. You hear more than you let on.” I played innocent. Rubbing her temples, she finally came out with it. “I don’t want to hurt you but, damn it, I want to know what it’s like to kiss you and only you. So, please, don’t insult me by saying go explore with someone else because it’s not going to happen. I’m not that type of girl. I barely let anyone in. I’ve never let someone in this quickly before and it’s terrifying me. I don’t want to mess up our…” Motioning between us, Mariah flailed. “Friendship.” Sorrow was laced in the redhead’s voice.

“If we were to kiss, it could change everything.” I kept my voice tender but stern. I didn’t want to frighten her.

“I know.” Pulling a pillow against her, she murmured. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“But then it could change for the better…” Turning towards the frazzled woman, I placed a hand on her knee. “It’s up to you, Mariah. If you want to know what it’s like to kiss me, then tell me.”

Gazing down at my hand, she muttered. “But if I don’t like it…and you do…that’ll hurt.”

“I know. I’m willing to take that chance. That’s what caring for people does. It opens you up to possible pain. You just have to trust that the other person won’t.” _She’s so worried about hurting me. It’ll be a new experience but I don’t think she’ll hate it. I’ve never seen a woman react to me like she does. Getting so jealous of the idea of someone dating me or being with me. It’s flattering and adorable._ Scooting closer, I let my hand move gently up Mariah’s thigh. Her breath became shallow the closer I got. “You okay?”

“Yes.” Mariah’s voice was almost inaudible.

“If you want me to stop, just tell me and I will.” _I’m actually touching her. Even over her skin-tight jeans I can feel heat radiating off of her._

“Okay…” Mariah’s voice trailed off. Letting my eyes trace her curves, my hand stopped on her hip. A breathy sigh escaped pale lips as my thumb caressed the skin that lay just under her shirt. “Tessa…”

Meeting Mariah’s gaze, I gave her my full attention. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” _Something’s changed. I can see it._ “I want you to kiss me.”

_She enjoys my touch._ “Okay.” Slowly, I leaned forward. To be safe, I brushed my lips against hers. When I received no resistance, I pressed my lips firmly against Mariah’s. There was no hesitation from the redhead when I kissed her again. The kiss was slow but steady. _I was right. Her lips are soft. God, I want to feel them on my neck and shoulders._ Getting lost, I didn’t feel Mariah’s hand move until I felt a firm grip on the back of my neck. Holding me in place. _If she tangles those fingers in my hair, I’m doomed._ Feeling her hand shift, I leaned back but kept a vice grip on her hip. “Mariah.”

“I’m sorry…” Pulling her hand away, the redhead retreated back into herself.

“Please, do not apologize for kissing me.” Taking her hand, I smiled. “How do you feel?”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

_Like everything in my life finally makes sense. Like I’m on fire._ “I…I don’t have words.” Entwining our fingers, I brought Tessa’s knuckles to my lips hoping my actions would speak for themselves. “I work in television but you make me speechless.”

“A good speechless?”

_She’s just as terrified. That would have been a perfect time to make a smart-ass comment._ “A very good speechless.” Biting my lip, I fidgeted with Tessa’s long fingers. “I want to see where this could go.” I paused, using a little more strength. “With you.”

“Are you certain that’s what you want? You’re not saying that to make me happy?” Fear tugged at the musician’s voice.

_She’s been hurt so many times before._ Meeting her gaze with equal intensity, I spoke. “I’m doing this because it’s what I want. What I believe will make me happy.”

“Okay.” A breathtaking smile made its way to the younger woman’s face.

“What happens next exactly? Obviously, I’m new to this.” Feeling my cheeks burn, I twitched under Tessa’s dumbfounded stare.

“Oh, you’re being serious?” She paused. “A date would be a good place to start. I would cook you dinner, but I only have one plate.”

Laughing, I remembered my Amazon shopping cart. “About that…”

Tessa’s face fell. “What?”

“Uhm…so tomorrow your home warming gift should be arriving downstairs…” I grinned. “Surprise…”

“When did the mail start running on Sundays?”

“I have no clue. That’s what the app says. It’s never been wrong before. Maybe because it’s a business?”

“I guess…” Her voice trailed off. “You got me dishes?” An amused grin played at the musician’s lips.

“I got you an entire dining set. Plates, bowels, saucers, glasses, mugs, and silverware…” 

“Mariah!” Dumbfounded, Tessa tried to string any sort of sentence together. “That’s…way too much. I mean, thank you but…I don’t know what to say.”

“You already said “thank you” so that’s enough.” _She can’t know the whole reason behind the gift. Half was to help her but the other was my way of hopefully keeping her in town. It’s harder to move with a bunch of glassware._

“Wait, what was that look?” She paused, “Mariah Copeland, what are you up to?”

“Nothing.” I smiled.

“If a new bed shows up downstairs, I’m going to be a little irritated.” Tessa tried not to laugh.

“Why would I get you a new bed? We’ve not broken yours yet.” Cupping my mouth, I looked away. My cheeks getting redder by the second.

“Oooooohhhh.” A wholesome laugh escaped the musician. “Maybe I need to kiss you more often.”

“I’m not opposed to that…” I tried shooting Tessa a half smile but failed.

“Is that so?” Taking my chin between her fingers, Tessa tilted my head, pressing a soft kiss against my lips once more. Feeling my heart race, I reviled in the feeling. _I’ve never felt like this before. Every part of me is buzzing._ “Only I can do the half smile. But don’t fret. You’ve got plenty of weapons that have the same effect.”

xxx

The next morning, I woke to the slow rise and fall of my head. _What the hell? What’s that sound?_ The more I came to, the quicker reality set in. _Oh, God! Did I…?_

“Morning.” Tessa’s voice was groggy. 

“Did I…”

“Mmhmm. You snuggled up to me around two. When I turned on my back, you made me your human pillow by three.”

“I’m sorry…” _I should probably move but I don’t want to._

“I’m not.” Gentle fingertips drew lazy shapes on my hip. An amused chuckle vibrated Tessa’s chest when I shivered. “I need to get ready for work.”

Grumbling, I shifted back to my side of the bed. “I do too. Hilary called me, and only me, in for a meeting last night.”

“Does she ever give you a day off? I mean, you have a life that doesn’t revolve around her.”

“No. Hilary thinks the world revolves around her. Honestly, I’d rather just bite the bullet and give her another half day. A pissed off Hilary is not worth it.”

“At least you only work until noon.” Yawning, Tessa made her way towards the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Yes, please.” Leaning against the bar, I watched as the musician poured us each a cup. “Since I gave the other shirt back, can I borrow another one?”

“Only if I get to do the same. There are a few shirts of yours that I’ve wanted to steal.” She paused. “Borrow.” Grinning, Tessa offered me a mug.

“Is that one of the highlights of dating another woman? A second wardrobe?”

“Only when we share some of the same style preferences.” Sipping her coffee, Tessa hummed. “Ahhh, coffee.”

Scrolling through my phone, I saw the notification from Amazon. “Your dishes should be here around two.”

“Fantastic.”

_What’s that look?_ “Hey, what’s wrong?” Turning the corner, I entered the kitchen. “Tessa?”

“How do you want to proceed outside my apartment?” Finishing her coffee, the musician eyed me.

“I’m not going to hide the fact that I like you, a lot. But I don’t want to tell Sharon until we’re actually dating. I mean, if she asks before we tell her, then I’ll be honest. I’m not ashamed of you. I’m actually really excited about us possibly being a couple.”

Placing her cup down, Tessa wrapped her arms around my waist. “Keep this up and we’ll actually be a couple.” Dipping her head, the taller woman kissed me softly. “There will be people who are going to hate you for being with a woman. Noah isn’t one of them, thankfully, but I don’t know about others in town.”

“I have plenty of people in my corner. You, Noah, Kevin, Nick, and Sharon all care about me. That’s more than I’ve ever had.” Biting my lip, I started getting lost in Tessa’s green eyes. “We can get though all the hate, together.”

Noon came and I was finally free from Hilary’s clutches for the day. Before going to Crimson Lights, I picked up a few sandwiches from the local deli. Walking in, I waved at Tessa and took a seat at my regular indoor table.

Taking her lunch break, Tessa joined me. “Looks delicious.” She paused, sitting. “And the sandwich looks good too.”

Feeling my cheeks flush, I tried not to smile too big. “There’s one for you in the bag.”

“Oh, thank you. I’m starving.” Unwrapping her sandwich, Tessa started inhaling it.

“It’s not going anywhere and you’ve got twenty-seven minutes.” Taking a long sip of Coke, I continued eating. Rolling in a large box, the USPS guy, scanned the room. “That’s mine. Probably.” Standing, I made my way towards the man.

“Delivery for Tessa Porter.”

“Her apartment is upstairs. Would you mind helping me take that up, please?”

“Of course.”

Making my way back to the table, I smiled. “Can I get your keys so you can finish eating?” Nodding, Tessa fished around in her apron pocket. “Thanks.”

Carefully, Chad and I navigated the dolly and box up the narrow staircase. Pushing open the door, he wheeled the box inside the apartment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Ma’am. Please, sign here.”

Pulling out a ten, I placed it on the clipboard. “Here you go.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Porter.” Chad’s words left me in my tracks. _I know it’s a simple mistake since the box was addressed to Tessa and I said her apartment is upstairs but…_ Shaking my head, I made my way back downstairs.

“That sandwich was great. Thanks for lunch.”

“You’re welcome. Dishes are in the living room. I can help you put them away later, if you’d like.” Handing back the keys, I took my seat.

“I’d like that. But maybe I could cook you dinner tonight instead?” 

“As a date or a thank you?” _Not that it matters to me either way as long as I spend time with you._

“Hmm.” Tessa thought. “Why can’t it be both?”

“It’s a date.” I smiled feeling giddy. “What time should I be upstairs?”

“I get done at seven, I’ll need to freshen up and hit the store so…. eight thirty or nine? I know it’s late. We can always do it another night.”

“Eight forty-five?” I offered.

“Perfect.” Tessa’s attention was drawn towards the main door. Turning, I saw my mother.

“Hey, girls.” Sharon smiled. “Mariah, you look well rested. I didn’t see you this morning. Did you leave early?”

“She got a new pillow.” Tessa grinned. “Back to work.” She winked when my mother wasn’t looking.

_Damn it, woman!_ “I did, yeah. Leave early, I mean.” _Last night early._

“I didn’t know you needed a new pillow. We have plenty in the closet.” Taking a seat, the older woman studied me.

“It’s fine.” I tried waving the issue away. “How was date night?” _Not that I really need anymore details._ Hiding my disgust from last night’s noises, I listened to Mom gush about her and Scott. “Sounds like the two of you are doing well.”

“We are, yeah.” Sharon’s attention was drawn to Tessa humming behind the counter. “She seems pretty happy. I’m glad you two are friends again.” Turning back to me, she continued. “What happened that week? Was it about Noah?”

“No. Nothing about Noah. They’re just friends.” _It’s more about me and Tessa._ “We had a misunderstanding but everything is good now.”

“Good to hear. You need at least one girlfriend in town.” _If only you knew. If only you knew._ “I need to get back to the station. Just wanted to drop by and check-in.” 

“Okay, see you later.” Hugging Sharon, I watched her slide into her jacket.

“Oh, will you be home tonight? Faith and I were going to have a movie night.”

“I have plans for later so probably not.” _Don’t fidget like a schoolgirl. Don’t fidget like a schoolgirl._

My Mom’s brows furrowed. “What kind of plans?”

“Dinner plans.”

A slow smile made its way to the older woman’s face. “You have a date?” Tessa’s head shot up, panic on her face.

“Yes, I have a date. No, I’m not telling you with who just yet. And don’t go to Noah. He knows nothing anyway.”

“I’m just glad you’ve not given up.” Wrapping me in another hug, Sharon squeezed. “I can’t wait to meet him!”

Xxx

Out of sheer nervousness, I started getting ready two hours before I needed to be at Tessa’s. After a shower, I paced my room trying to think of the perfect outfit. _Okay, I know it should be a choker neck cut on top. That helps narrow a little. I only have two dresses that have that neckline. But should it be a dress or a shirt and pants? Even if I wear heels, Tessa’s still taller than me. Which I like._ Sitting at the foot of my bed, I sighed. _I’ve never been this nervous about a date before. I’ve never been this excited either._ I jumped hearing a knock on my door. “Uh, yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

“One sec.” Making sure my robe was tied, I opened the door. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure…” Stepping to the side, I allowed Sharon entrance. “Everything okay?”

“Who’s your date with tonight?”

Leaning against my dresser, I shoved my hands in my robe pockets. “Why?” _Don’t get defensive, Mariah._ _Don’t do it._

“I’m just curious. I’ve not seen you show interest in any guys lately. It’s also a mother thing. In case something happens and you need help or something…”

“I’ll be safe. It’s with someone we both trust.” I could see Mom going through the mental list of men that we both knew. “It’s not with a man.” Sharon’s brow creased. “It’s with…a woman.”

“A woman?” She paused, “Tessa?” I nodded slowly, feeling my defenses skyrocket. A slow smile made its way to Sharon’s face. “You’re dating Tessa?”

_She’s okay with this?_ “Tonight’s our first date…”

“Have the two of you…” Sharon’s voice tailed off.

“MOM! NO!” Feeling my face burn, I covered it with my hands. “Oh, my gah…”

“I mean…you’re both in your twenties…and….”

_I can’t handle this._ “All we’ve done is kiss. Now, can you, please, stop?” 

Laughing, Sharon agreed. “So, nothing else has happened between the two of you?”

“We’ve slept, only slept nothing else, in the same bed. We were both fully clothed.”

“Is that where you’ve been the past few date nights?”

“Yes. Between you and Scott and then Noah and Grace, I couldn’t handle it.”

“So, that week the two of you weren’t really talking…”

“It’s…complicated. She didn’t want to get involved with me but was starting to have feelings. Trying to keep herself safe, she pulled away. Tessa didn’t know that I was starting to get feelings too. Then the Friday Hilary ambushed me with all that work, we had a long talk about everything.”

“That explains the 180.”

“Then last night when I disappeared from the cottage, I went to Tessa’s. We talked more and I was honest with her about how I was feeling. We kissed and I really enjoyed it.” Not wanting to overwhelm my mother, I paused letting the information sink in. “No Katy Perry jokes please.”

“I wasn’t going to.” She chuckled. “Now you want to see where it could go between the two of you?”

“Yes.” I studied Sharon carefully. “I’m a little surprised at how well you’re taking this.”

“It’s not that much of a shock, Mariah.” She smiled. “Looking back, there was always something between the two of you. The looks, the smiles, and no non-morning person gets up half an hour early just to see a friend before work.”

“You noticed that, huh?” Grinning like an idiot, I laughed. “I was hoping you wouldn’t…”

“I did, yeah.” Standing, Sharon clapped her hands. “Now, what are you going to wear for your first date with your girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend yet.” Smirking, Sharon gave me the “mother” look. “Okay, fine.” Moving towards my closet, I started filling her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: Girl Crush by Little Big Town


	4. First Date

**Tessa’s POV**

_I’m freaking out. I have no idea what to wear._ Filtering through my closet, I rummaged for a shirt. Pants were a no brainer: my favorite pair of gray slacks. _I need to keep my legs covered if Mariah has any chance of speaking tonight._ I laughed remembering the first time she saw me in a dress. I knew _I loved that black star dress for a reason._

_“Hey, you. I didn’t see you this morning. Everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, I slept through my alarm.” Slumping into a chair, Mariah let her head drop to the table._

_“Coffee is almost ready. Been a bad day?” All she did was nod. “I’ll bring a brownie too.”_

_“Please and thank you.”_

_As I rounded the corner with two cups of coffee, Mariah’s head lifted. Her eyes grew wide, jaw slacking. “What?” I stopped. “What is it?” Unable to speak, Mariah started panicking. When nothing came, I realized what kind of panic it was. Grinning, I sauntered the rest of the way towards the table. “Everything okay?” Placing the mugs on the table, I stood, hip out. “If I sit, will that help?”_

_“Maybe…” Her voice cracked on the simple word._

_“As you wish. But that’ll just put my bare legs closer to yours…” My wink only caused Mariah to turn redder._

Wanting to keep things simple yet classy, I finally decided on my black, sleeveless shirt that buttoned around my neck. Taking a deep, calming breath, I looked myself over in the mirror. “You’ve got this, Tessa. She likes you more than she’s admitting.” _And you like her more than you’re admitting._ “Mariah’s not like other women. She’s not going to use you for an experience. She’s actually attracted to you, shown genuine interest, and has an adorable gay panic every time you smile or look at her.” Hearing a light knock, I exhaled slowly. “Here we go.”

Opening the door, my brain short circuited. There stood Mariah in a skin tight, royal blue, sleeveless, halter dress that stopped at her knees. The shoulders and bottom of the dress was accented with a pointed, lace design. Her long fiery hair had been curled and flowed past her shoulders. An amused grin tugged at painted lips. “See something you like?” She did a quick turn before openly looking me over. “You look amazing.”

_God. Her shoulders are so sexy…Hell, all of her is sexy! Words. Anything. Speak!_ “I…you look…wow.” Eventually, my words just turned into gibberish. Mariah laughed, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink. “I’m a songwriter and yet words are not my friend right now. Please, come in.” Stepping aside, I allowed the shorter woman entrance.

“It smells amazing in here.” Handing me a small bag, she smiled. “For after dinner.”

“Another gift? Mariah-“

“Tessa,” placing her hands on my shoulders, she tried not to let her thumbs caress the end of my collar bones. She failed. “I’m using and enjoying the dinning set and what’s in that bag. That’s what-“ She cut herself off, retreating into herself.

“No. Oh, no.” Taking her hands in mine, I smiled. “Don’t do that. Don’t recoil. That’s what…what? You can finish the sentence.”

Biting her lip, Mariah bowed her head a moment. “Mom knows I’m here. She’s totally fine with it. And even though we’ve not been on a date yet, when we were talking about tonight, she called you my girlfriend.”

A nervous laugh bubbled up my throat. “Are we that obvious?”

“Apparently so.” Mariah smirked playfully.

“Haven’t even had our first date and people think we’re a couple.” Placing the raspberry chocolate wine in the fridge, I checked on the food. “Dinner should be served shortly.” Wrapping my arms around Mariah’s waist, I looked her over slowly. “You really do look astonishing.”

“You do too.” Wrapping her arms around my neck, a coy grin appeared. “Now you know how I felt when I first saw you in a dress.”

“Mmhmm. Granted, I’ve seen you in a dress before. I just hid the fact that I dropped a mug and it shattered. Noah still picks on me for that.”

“How? I’ve not worn a dress the past three weeks.”

“Noah was showing me pictures and you had a dress on. It was at an event. The mug I was giving him slipped right out of my hand and shattered when it hit the floor.”

“I guess it’s a good thing you weren’t holding anything when I knocked on the door then.”

“A very good thing.” The stove timer dinged alerting me that the food was done. “Can’t let it burn.”

“What are we having?” Leaning against the island, Mariah watched as I opened the oven.

_She’s checking out my ass._ Grinning, I quickly looked back and caught the last bit of her hair settle from her turning her head away. “Filet Mignon with mashed potatoes and green beans. Full disclosure: I’ve only cooked this once before. When I got my first gig a few towns back, I splurged.” Setting everything on the counter, I started serving us.

“It looks delicious.” Biting her lip, Mariah debated something.

“What?” Scooping another heathy portion of mashed potatoes, I let it hover over my own plate.

“Can I have…just a…little…”

Realizing what she meant, I laughed. “A woman after my heart. Of course.” _Thank God! Now I won’t feel weird getting a double serving of mashed potatoes. I mean, who doesn’t like mashed potatoes?_ “I read that Cabernet Sauvignon pairs well with steak so I got us a bottle.”

“It does, yes.”

Taking both plates to the small table, I poured us each a glass of wine. Sitting, Mariah looked amazed. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. This all looks so…fantastic.” Placing a napkin in my lap, I waited for Mariah to take the first bite. Her face lit as she chewed. “Wow.”

“You like it?” _Finally! I’m starving._ Nodding, she continued to eat. “I’m glad.”

“This is incredible.” Taking a sip of her wine, the redhead studied me. “You told me you hated cooking.”

“I do. But I’ll make an exception for you.” I winked causing Mariah to flush. “That being said, not every night.”

“Oh, Lord no. Definitely not every night. I’d never expect you to do that.” _I would like to make you breakfast though._ Heat rushed over my body and caused my ears to burn. “What? What’s that look?”

“N-nothing.” I continued eating and tried not to catch Mariah’s gaze.

“Yeah, right.” An amused grin tugged at the redhead’s lips. “I’ll get it out of you eventually.”

“I bet you will.” I wiggled my eyebrows before taking another bite.

The rest of dinner was filled with small talk about places we’ve been and what we wanted to do in the future. Mariah listened with intrigue as I spoke about music and where I wanted to be career wise in the next few years. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk about myself so much. Once the topic of music comes up…”

“Please, don’t apologize. It’s what you love to do. Music is a huge part of your life. It’s special to you.” Mariah paused, spinning the rest of her wine in her glass. “I like hearing you talk about it. Your face lights up.”

“Thank you.” Finishing my wine, I became giddy again. Luckily, I was able to hide most of it. “Let me clean up and then we can move to the couch. Anything more comfortable than these chairs.”

“I’ll help. It looks like you cleaned as you cooked.” Taking her plate and glass to the sink, Mariah rinsed her dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

“To be honest, I didn’t have much besides dinner planned. We can watch a movie, talk more, or-“ My voice trailed off, butterflies returning to wreak havoc on my stomach.

“Or what?” Mariah’s brow rose.

“Or…I can play for you…” An unreadable expression flashed across the shorter woman’s face. “Or not.” 

“I’d like that a lot.” A soft flush tinted pale cheeks. “Couch?”

“Yeah. I’ll grab my guitar.” Entering my bedroom, I grabbed the case. Glancing in the mirror, I checked my hair and makeup. _So far so good. I’ve got this. She’s having a great time and that’s all that matters._

Moving back into the living room, I watched as she flipped through her phone. _She’s humming._ Joy filled my chest when I realized it was one of my songs. _I feel safe with her. Safer than any woman I’ve had an interest in. But she’s never been with a woman before. Why do I feel so calm around her?_ Shaking my head, I made my way towards the couch. “Ready?”

“Definitely.” Placing her phone down, Mariah turned towards me. “It is getting late though. What time do you need to get up in the morning for work?”

“Actually, I have tomorrow off.” Pulling up the text Sharon had sent me earlier, I laughed. “Your mom sent me this.” Handing over my phone, I waited for Mariah’s reaction.

_Take tomorrow off. I want you to enjoy the date and not worry about getting to work on time. -Sharon_

Heat rushed to Mariah’s face. A bashful smile causing her to look away. _I wonder what’s going through her head? What’s causing her to blush so hard?_ “To turn that red, you must be thinking certain…R-rated thoughts…” I let my voice dip into a seductive tone. “Care to share them with me?” My playful smirk only caused her face to heat up more. “You don’t have to.” Picking up my guitar, I thought. Starting to play, I noticed Mariah’s attention drawn to my hands. “People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people. I hear them whisper, you won't believe it. They think we're lovers kept under covers. I just ignore it, but they keep saying we laugh just a little too loud. We stand just a little too close. We stare just a little too long.” As I sang, I smiled and looked Mariah over slowly. “Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darlin'.”

Biting her lip, Mariah smiled much like she had when we first met. “How do you do that?”

Pausing, my brow rose. “Do what?”

“Make people feel like they’re the only person that matters when you sing.”

“It’s not everyone. It’s just you.” The realization of what I said dawned quickly. “I…I’m sorry. That…came out…”

“Perfectly?” Mariah offered.

A slow smile made its way to my face. “Is that so?”

“Maybe.” She teased. “Are you going to finish the song?”

“I’d love to.” Continuing to play, I hummed. “Let's give them something to talk about. Let's give them something to talk about. Let's give them something to talk about. How about love?” _Oh, geez. Please don’t read too much into this song. Not yet anyway._ “I feel so foolish, I never noticed you'd act so nervous. Could you be falling for me?” I couldn’t keep myself from grinning which caused Mariah to blush once more. “It took a rumor to make me wonder. Now I'm convinced I'm going under. Thinking 'bout you every day. Dreaming 'bout you every night. Hoping that you feel the same way. Now that we know it, let's really show it, darlin'.” Leaning over, I kissed Mariah’s cheek. “You obviously know the song. Why don’t you sing with me?”

“No. No. Not…no. I can’t sing to save my life.” Waving her hand in the air, Mariah tried brushing me off.

“Suit yourself. Let's give them something to talk about. A little mystery to figure out. Let's give them something to talk about. How about love, love, love, love? Let's give them something to talk about, baby. A little mystery to figure out. Let's give them something to talk about…”

For the next half hour, I played an array of songs. Her own personal concert. I enjoyed playing for Mariah. She listened to every word I sang. Not because she enjoyed the music but because it was me singing it. Trying desperately to fight a yawn, Mariah’s jaw tightened. “It is late. Do you want me to drive you home or something?”

“Does the “or something” mean “stay here”?”

“It does.” Placing my guitar back in the case, I stood. Holding out my hand, I pulled Mariah to her feet. “There’s an extra toothbrush in the drawer. Unopened. I’ll get you something to sleep in.”

“Thank you.” The shorter woman paused before walking away.

_What was she debating?_ Taking her wrist, I spun Mariah and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her arms immediately going around my neck. “I do have one question before bed.”

“What is it?” Mariah’s voice trailed off.

“Now that we’re dating, does that mean I get to kiss you every morning?”

Dark brows creased. “I don’t sleep here every night. How could you kiss me good morning?”

An odd sense of relief washed over me at her innocence. “I said, “every morning” not “good morning”.” Smirking, I chuckled. “What plans have you got in that head of yours?” Teasingly, I drew lazy shapes on Mariah’s lower back. The simple action caused her to shiver. “Eventually, I’d like it to be a good morning kiss. But, for now, I’ll settle for a kiss before coffee.” 

Toying with the hair at the base of my neck, Mariah smiled. “You can have as many kisses as you’d like.”

Shuttering, I dipped my head. “I’ll hold you to that…”

“You better.”

Capturing the woman’s lips with mine, I kissed her softly. _If she keeps playing with my hair, I’m not going to have the strength to stop._ Tangling her hands in my hair, Mariah deepened the kiss. Moaning, I broke away. Letting my forehead rest against hers, I smiled breathlessly. “Mariah…”

“Is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect but I don’t want to go farther tonight.” Terrified green eyes searched mine. “Let me clarify: I want to. But we shouldn’t.”

“Is it because I’ve never been with a woman before?”

“No. It’s because-“ I cut myself off. _I can’t say that. I don’t want to scare her away._

“Because…” She coaxed softly.

_Can I tell her?_ Searching tender eyes, I just came out with it. “Because you’re special…to me.” I waited for a freak out that never came. “Mariah?”

“You’re special to me too.” Meeting my gaze, she continued. “Tonight has been amazing. The more time I spend with you, the less scared I am to open up.”

“I’m glad.” Pulling the shorter woman against me, I kissed her cheek. “Let’s get some sleep.” Taking Mariah’s hand, I led her towards the bedroom. “I’ll get you some clothes.”

“Thanks.”

It didn’t take us long to get ready for bed. Walking into my room, I leaned against the doorframe. Mariah was preoccupied with emails to notice me. _She looks so adorable in PJs and so beautiful with no makeup._ Warmth I hadn’t felt before filled my chest the longer I stood there. Tapping lightly, I gained the redhead’s attention. Looking up, she smiled. “I didn’t hear you come back in.”

“I see that.” Flipping off the lights, I crawled into bed. “Checking in with Sharon?”

“No.” Mariah laughed. “I was just turning off my alarm.” My brow creased in confusion. “Tomorrow, I’m going to wake up with a horrible cough and maybe some vomiting.” Snuggling into her pillow, she relaxed. “I need a day off.”

“Am I a bad influence on you?” Getting comfortable, I faced Mariah. Carefully, I let my fingertips dance up her arm.

Shivering, she watched my hand. “No. You’re not.”

“Good.” Cupping her cheek, I kissed Mariah softly. “Goodnight.”

Smiling into the kiss, she spoke. “Goodnight.”

xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

I woke to the buzzing of my phone. _That’s Hilary’s ringtone. Ugh! Why?_ Reaching over, I answered. “Hello?”

“Where are you? It’s eight thirty!”

“I’m not supposed to be there until nine. But I’m sick. I was about to call in.” For good measure, I added a few coughs. “It started in the middle of the night. Coughing, vomiting, fever, and upset stomach.” _I can only imagine the horrified look on Hilary’s face._ Tessa laughed silently behind me.

“Fine. Fine. Take the day off but I expect you to be here tomorrow.” With that, she ended the call.

Placing my phone on the nightstand, I snuggled back into Tessa’s embrace. “You’re free from Queen Hilary for the day?”

“Yup.” Placing my arm over hers, I entwined our fingers. “I’m all yours.” _Oh, God. That wasn’t supposed to come out._

Kissing my shoulder, Tessa chuckled. “Mmm. I like the sound of that.” Nuzzling my hair, she relaxed. “What would you like for breakfast?”

“Dinner and breakfast? I feel special.” Reviling in the sensation of being held, I never wanted to get up.

“Because you are.”

“Such a charmer.” Rolling to my back, I draped Tessa’s arm across my stomach. “Shouldn’t I cook breakfast?”

“No. I want to cook you breakfast.” She paused, a soft chuckle escaping her. “After at least one cup of coffee.”

“Nothing can be done before coffee.”

“There are a few things…” Closing the distance between us, Tessa pressed a soft kiss on my lips. “Such as a “good morning” kiss.”

“I thought you just wanted a kiss before coffee?”

“I want both.” The musician purred. An evil chuckle vibrated her throat when she felt me shiver. Becoming serious, Tessa brushed stray hair away from my face. “If I ever say or do something that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I will forget on occasion that you’ve never been with a woman before. Okay?” 

Remembering the constant flirting, I laughed. “After everything that you’ve already done, what else could you possibly do?” I paused seeing how serious she actually was. “Okay. I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you.” Tension left the room as agile fingers danced along my stomach. “Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

“Well, I’m supposed to be sick so…French Toast?”

“How is French Toast supposed to help an upset stomach?”

“It’s not but it’s delicious.”

“Just like you?” Tessa bit her lip realizing what she said. “Sorry. That came out before I could stop it.”

“No, you’re not.” _My face is so red right now._ “Besides, you’ve said worse before we were dating.” Turning to face her, I smirked. “Now that we are, you’ll find out just how delicious I really am.”

A soft moan escaped pale lips. “Oh, I can’t wait.” A breathtaking smile broke free on Tessa’s face. “That sounded less awkward in your head, didn’t it?”

“You have no idea.” Groaning, I hid my face against Tessa’s chest.

“Awww, don’t worry.” Pulling me closer, the musician kissed my head. “I promise not to bite too hard.”

“Oh, God!” _I can feel the evil smirk she has._

“Unless you want me to…”

“My face is going to stay this color…” My words were muffled.

“That’s not a no…” Slender fingers traced lazy shapes on my lower back. The featherlike touch caused goosebumps to form. Shifting, I met Tessa’s soft gaze. “I won’t do anything you’re uncomfortable with. I promise you that.”

“Thank you. All of this,” I glanced over our tangled bodies, “is new to me. I enjoy it, a lot. But I know there’s more than holding each other and kissing to a relationship.”

“May I intervene for a moment?” All I did was nod. “I know you’ll be new to this when we go further. Just keep in mind what you like and what fells good to you. More times than not, that feels good to another woman. Relationships aren’t just about sex. They’re about connections too. There was that instant physical attraction between us but we became friends. Our relationship is being built off of that.” Gently, Tessa traced my jaw. “You’re not like the other women I’ve been with. Not that I’ve been with a lot. Not like there’s anything wrong with having multiple partners….”

I had to laugh. Tessa’s backpedaling was adorable. “You’re starting to ramble. Did I break you already?” 

“No. This is why conversations like this shouldn’t happen before coffee. But, like any relationship or friendship, communication is a must. It’ll be a learning experience and I don’t want you to feel worried about anything. Okay?”

“Okay.” I paused. “Thank you, Tessa.”

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s get coffee before my head starts to pound. I’m not a pleasant person when I go through caffeine withdraw. You don’t need to see that. Ever.” 

“I agree.” Rolling out of bed, I stretched.

Entering the kitchen, I prepped the coffee maker. It didn’t dawn on me what I was doing until I heard a soft laugh from behind me. “What?” Closing the top, I pressed start.

“You knew where everything was in my kitchen.” Tessa smirked. “How?”

“Oh.” Looking around, I shrugged. “We organize the same way, I suppose.”

“Great minds think alike.” Getting two mugs, Tessa leaned against the counter as we waited. “Although, you know how to work that machine better than I do. It took me a week to figure it out.”

“It took me a while too.” I laughed. “I have the same one at the cottage.”

“Really?”

“Yup. I got it about a year ago.” Hearing my phone buzz, I recognized the tone. “It’s Mom.”

“Oh, I’ll give you-“

“Hey, Mom.” Grabbing Tessa’s arm, I kept her close by. “How are you?” Putting Sharon on speaker, I placed a finger over my lips.

“I’m well. Soooo, how was your date? You didn’t come home last night.”

“You jump straight to the point, don’t you?” I laughed. “It was great. We had a delicious dinner, we talked, Tessa sang to me, and we talked more.”

“Did anything else happen?”

“No, Mother. And I don’t feel comfortable with you asking me about that.”

“Sorry, Sweetie. I’m just so excited for you! I’ve never seen you this happy before. I mean, you did up earlier just to see her before going to work.”

Starting to panic, I took Sharon off speakerphone. “Heeeyyyy, yeah, let’s not talk about that okay?” _Damn. Now she knows. That evil smirk says it all._

“What’s wrong? Is Tessa at work with you?”

“No. It’s just…I’m…not at work, exactly.” Grinning, Tessa sauntered closer. With each step she took, I took one back until she had me trapped.

“Are you…still at Tessa’s?”

“Yes.” I tried keeping my voice steady with the musician inches from me. “We’re about to have coffee.” I watched as slender fingers traced the V-neck of my sleep shirt.

“Oh, well…you deserve a day off. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Mom.” Ending the call, I placed my phone on the counter. “You like tormenting me, don’t you?”

“Only because it’s so easy and you look so cute.” With a wink, she turned towards the coffee pot. Pouring us each a cup, Tessa motioned towards the fridge. “Can you get the creamer?”

“Sure.” Opening the fridge, I realized just how alike Tessa and I were. _She keeps a bottle of wine in her fridge at all times too. And we keep two things of creamer on hand. She also likes the same creamer._ Laughing, I pushed the door closed with my hip.

“What’s so funny?”

“Just realizing how similar we are.” Placing the creamer and whipped cream bottle on the counter, I tried desperately not to think too much about other uses for whipped cream.

“Uh-huh. That might be true but, you’re holding something back.” She teased. “What is it?” After stirring in enough creamer to make the coffee a dark almond color, Tessa reached for the whipped cream. Noticing my stare, a mischievous grin tugged at the musician’s lips. “Care for some?”

“Sure…” _Have I always been this sexual or is it something new?_

With expert proficiency, Tessa topped my coffee with the fluffy goodness. “Tilt your head back.”

“What?” I squeaked.

“Tilt your head back. I’d rather not waste this if it goes on the floor. I’m pretty sure we’re not to the point where I could…never mind.” A faint blush tinted the woman’s cheeks as she tossed her head back and filled her mouth with cream.

_She was thinking the same thing. Gah. Her neck is so sexy._ “Don’t stop on my account.”

Curious eyes studied me before a devilish grin curved her lips. “Unless you want me to lick this off of you…” Tessa’s brow rose.

_Yes. Not now. Eventually for sure!_ “Maybe some other time.” An unreadable expression flashed across Tessa’s face. “Not that I don’t want you to….” _Oh, God. I can’t say it aloud. Otherwise, I’ll need to leave._ “It’s just…we’ve not even…”

“I understand. It was really a joke.” She paused. “Kind of. I’m not going to lick things off of you just yet.” Heat rushed my system at the thought. Tessa’s brow rose with intrigue. “But apparently you thought about it.”

Leaning against the island, I sipped my coffee. “For a second, yeah.” A nervous laugh escaped. “I’ve never been like this before.”

“Been like what?” Sipping her own coffee, Tessa leaned against the opposite counter.

“Open about…everything really. Whether it be sexual or personal. I’m a very private person but I want to share stuff with you. And I normally never liked to kiss my partner so much.”

“I’m honored.” A soft smile made its way to her face. “Maybe it could be because all the men you’ve been with weren’t the right fit?” 

“Could be.” _Does that mean you’re the right fit? I’d like you to be._ “Since I’m off today, what would you like to do?”

“You’re not sick of me yet?” Pouring herself a second cup, Tessa topped mine off.

“No…”

“Since I just found out I was off work last night, I really didn’t have anything planned.”

Before she could continue, my phone rang. “Oh, wow. Uh, okay.”

“Who is it?”

“Hey, Devon.” I remembered to put a little rasp in my voice to keep up the story of being sick. “What can I do for you?”

“Hilary said you were out sick. I wanted to know if you could give me Tessa Porter’s contact information.”

“Yeah, I can text it to you.”

“Excellent. Do you think she’d be willing to meet? I’m interested in signing her.”

“Yeah, I’m sure she would be. Smart man. Don’t want her signed by another label.” Tessa’s face lit up.

“Exactly. Text me her contact information and I’ll set up a meeting. I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks, Devon.” Ending the call, I let Tessa know the call was disconnected.

“Oh, my God! He wants to sign me?!” The woman was buzzing.

“I told you he knew talent when he saw it.”

“I’m so excited!” Wrapping her arms around me, Tessa squeezed tightly. _She gives the best hugs._ Leaning back, she took my shoulders. “You have to come with me though. Unless the meeting is today. I can’t do this alone.”

“I’ll do what I can. Besides, I am your biggest fan.”

“You’re more than that.”

Smiling, I texted Devon all the information he could possibly need. “Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song used: Something To Talk About by Bonnie Raitt


	5. The Dark-Haired Man

**Tessa’s POV**

Because of Devon’s work schedule, it took about a week for us to pin down a time to meet. To say I was nervous, would be the understatement of the century. Mariah being the amazing person she was, did whatever she could to keep my mind off the meeting to come.

After open mic night, we went back to my place as usual for dinner and movies. Rejoining the redhead in the kitchen, I shrugged. “Mariah, I told you, you don't have to clean up after dinner.” Wrapping my arms around the shorter woman's waist, I let my chin rest on her shoulder.

“I know. You were in the shower and I noticed a few stray dishes that can't be put in the dishwasher.”

“Thank you.” Moving away, I towel dried my hair. “Want to watch a movie? I drank a lot of coffee at work so I'm wired.”

“Why so much coffee?” Drying her hands, Mariah hung the dishtowel on the oven handle.

“I wanted to try latte art and messed up a few times.” _Why does she keep messing with her hair? The more she plays with it, the more I want to. Maybe that's what she's getting at?_

Grinning, Mariah wrapped her arms around my neck. “Ooooohhh, making hearts and such?”

Trying desperately not to shiver when she toyed with the hair at the base of my neck, I smirked. “You'll have to wait and find out.” I winked before disappearing into the bathroom. “Let me dry my hair and I'll be out.”

“Okay.”

Once my hair looked decent, I reentered the living room. Leaning over the couch, I was about to kiss her neck but pulled away. Noticing my reaction, Mariah frowned. “Why'd you pull away?”

“I... didn't know…if you were into neck kisses or not.” _What was that look?_ “Mariah…” My head tilted slightly.

“I've never had one before.”

Dumbfounded, I tried to speak but couldn't for a good minute or two. “The more I find out about the guys you've dated, the more I want to track them down and kick their ass. Why wouldn't they kiss your neck?”

“They never did.” She shrugged.

“That's going to change soon. I can guarantee it.” plopping down beside Mariah, I went to Netflix. “What would you like to watch?”

“Hmm. Grace and Frankie? I’ve heard it hysterical.”

“Sounds like a plan.” As the episode played, I could feel Mariah glancing over at me. “They're better when you're not expecting them.” Wrapping an arm around Mariah, I pulled her close. “They're not as fun planned.” Kissing her hair, I sighed contently. _I'm so happy. This is perfect. I've got a job, an amazing girlfriend, an apartment, and soon a record deal._

_My hands found purchase on Mariah's waist. She squirmed when my thumb brushed the heated skin just under her shirt. Sweeping away long, flaming hair, I dipped my head to press a soft kiss on the woman’s shoulder. Another an inch or two away. By the third, a soft, breathy moan escaped parted lips. “I told you neck kisses were better unplanned.” Turning her, I captured Mariah’s lips in a searing kiss. Letting my hands wander, I cupped her firm, round backside lifting her to wrap her legs around my waist._

_“Bedroom.” She demanded._

_Carrying Mariah into my room, I laid her on my bed with care. Hovering over her, I smiled. “You’re beautiful.”_

_Soft hands cupped my face, pulling me down for a kiss. Before her lips touched mine, she whispered. “Peyote.”_

_“What?” My brow creased. That’s not Mariah’s voice…_

_“Am I supposed to be able to smell color?”_

Jolting awake, I looked around the apartment confused. “Tessa, hey, hey. You fell asleep.” Mariah smiled, slightly amused. “What were you dreaming about?”

“Why…” _I can’t tell Mariah I was having another sex dream about her._

“You had this adorable little smile but something changed at the end. You frowned and then you woke up.”

“Oh…uhhh…” I couldn’t think of anything to explain my reaction. 

When I didn’t answer, a devious grin tugged at Mariah’s lips. “Were you having a sex dream?” Blood drained from my face. “You were…” Something between surprise and intrigue played in the woman’s voice. “Would you like to share?”

“Maybe another time.” Taking Mariah’s chin between my fingers, I kissed her softly. “Sorry for falling asleep.”

“Don’t apologize.” Turning off the TV, Mariah stood. “Let’s get ready for bed. Both of us have had a long week.”

Following her to my room, I secretly loved how Mariah knew where everything was. As she rummaged for night clothes, I wrapped my arms around her. “I really like that you stay over a lot.”

Leaning into my embrace, Mariah sighed. “I really like staying over.” Dipping my head, I pressed a kiss on warm flesh. A soft gasp escaped Mariah’s lips as her head fell to the side. Brushing my lips across her skin, I kissed again. “That tickles…”

“Good.” I whispered in her ear, my breath caused the redhead to shiver. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Tessa…” She breathed. “You were right. Neck kisses are better unplanned.” Turning in my arms, Mariah cupped my face. Glancing down to my lips, she kissed me deeply.

Walking us backwards, I sat on the end of the bed bringing her with me. “Fuck…” I moaned when Mariah’s lips finally touched my neck. Stroking creamy thighs, I captured the redhead’s lips with mine. _I’ve never been so happy for sleep shorts in my entire life._ Both of us whimpered when Mariah started a slow grind. “Oh, God…” Breaking away, I leaned back on my hands.

“Is something wrong?”

“No. Nothing is wrong.” I shook my head. “Definitely not.” Catching my breath, I tried getting any ounce of a logical thought process back. “We…we shouldn’t…go further tonight.”

“Does it have to deal with the dream you had?”

“Partly, yes. Also, I don’t want to have sex before at least a second date.” I paused. “Actual, planned date.” I smirked. “I know that look. You were about to make one of our movie nights into a date.”

“You caught me.” A soft blush tinted Mariah’s cheeks. “I wasn’t thinking sex exactly but definitely less clothing.”

Whimpering, I let my head fall back. “You’re killing me.” _No. I can’t. If she starts grinding again, I’ll flip us both and just feast upon this goddess of a woman. Her first time with a woman is going to be tender and loving. Something that will last and make her feel amazing. Not something white hot._ “While I’m not opposed to that at all, not tonight.” Tucking stray hair behind Mariah’s ear, I smiled. “I hope that’s okay.”

“Of course.” Leaning forward, Mariah kissed my forehead. “You’re thinking of what’s best for me. That means so much.”

Xxx

The next morning, I woke to Mariah sleeping peacefully on my shoulder with her arm draped over my stomach. _This is the best way to wake up. Mariah’s soft snoring is adorable._ Unable to stop myself, I swept hair out of the sleeping woman’s face. Impossibly green eyes fluttered open as a soft smile curved her lips. “Hey.”

“Did I wake you?” Tracing Mariah’s jawline, I let my thumb brush along her bottom lip.

“No. I heard the difference in your breathing and that woke me.” Sighing, Mariah nuzzled back into my shoulder. “I like waking up like this. It’s the best.”

_I don’t think she means to say this aloud. Not that I’m complaining._ “It is the best.”

“Mmhmm. I had a dream about you last night.”

“You did, huh?”

“A naked dream…” My skin jumped feeling featherlike touches on my stomach under my shirt. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah…” _God, I love this. Mariah’s touch._ Timidly, a shaky hand made its way up my ribcage, tracing each bone causing goosebumps to form. Nervousness radiated from Mariah the closer she got to my breasts. “You can touch me, Mariah.” I whispered, trying not to scare the woman. Without a word, trembling fingertips brushed the swell of my right breast. Sighing contently, I stayed as still as I could, feeling Mariah’s hand fully cup me.

As she applied pressure, my nipple became hard against her palm. “Tessa…”

“Yeah?”

“Your heart is pounding.”

I groaned when Mariah rolled the pert nub between two fingers. “And you’re trying to kill me.” Turning my head, I kissed my girlfriend’s forehead. “Thoughts?”

“I didn’t realize I had this kind of effect on someone, especially you. Your body is buzzing and your heart is racing just at my touch. I can’t wait to see what happens when I kiss and touch you…” Mariah’s voice trailed off as her hand descended towards the waistband of my shorts.

“You affect me more that you realize.” Taking hold of Mariah’s hand, I continued. “Are you sure about this?” _She’s about to realize just how much of an effect she has on me._

“Do you not want me to…”

“Oh, no. I want you to touch me. I really do. It’s just very different.”

Biting her lip, Mariah debated her words. “I’d rather touch you than myself…” A shaky moan escaped me at the thought. Releasing the woman’s hand, I watched Mariah vigilantly. I wanted to see what her reaction would be. Slender fingers made their way beneath my underwear and closer to my center. They stopped and I nearly whimpered. “Are you sure…”

“Mariah, please, touch me…” Both of us moaned when her fingers slid between my folds. “Oh, God…” 

“You’re so…” All I could do was nod. _Don’t move. Move and you won’t be able to stop._ “Because of me?”

“Yes-“ My voice squeaked when her fingers explored. Grabbing her hand over my shorts, I took a steadying breath. “You gotta stop. I’m too close.”

“Close to…”

“Yes.” I whimpered as Mariah withdrew her hand. _I know that look. She wants to taste me._

Her lips parted slightly before deciding to wait. “Thank you, Tessa.”

“You’re welcome.” Closing my eyes, I tried calming myself. _That was glorious. I wonder if she’ll let me touch her._ The thought caused more heat to pool in my stomach. Feeling the bed shift, I looked back up at the goddess of a redhead. I wasn’t prepared. “Ready for brrrr-“ My voice halted seeing Mariah’s tank top pulled up just below her breasts. “What are you doing?”

“Your turn.” Her expression was a mix of hope, panic, and something else I couldn’t place.

Dumbfounded, I stammered. “We…I…” Reaching for her shirt, I pulled it back down. “Okay….now maybe I can speak.” Looking away a moment, I tried to hide my gay panic. _My God! I can’t wait to kiss that stomach._ “This wasn’t exactly a two-way thing. I wasn’t planning on…” Motioning towards Mariah, I tried forming a coherent sentence. _Before coffee, this turned on, and almost seeing her without a top, how am I barely functioning?_ “That was mainly for you.”

Letting the information sink in, Mariah nodded slowly. Something changed in her when she met my gaze. “Can I be blunt?”

“Sure…” _Lord have mercy on my soul._

“Either you touch me or I go take a shower and touch myself.” Choking on my own saliva, I stared. _How did she get hotter? I didn’t know it was possible._ “Are you okay?”

“You really are trying to kill me.” Lying Mariah back, I smiled. “You’re sure about this? I can wait as long as you need.” _I may spontaneously combust but I’ll wait._

“Yes.” Watching my hand disappear under her shirt, the redhead sighed. “Finally…” Green eyes fluttered shut as my fingertips danced along Mariah’s toned stomach.

xxx

Meeting day came and I was freaking out. Pacing the apartment, I tried to calm down but couldn’t. “Tessa,” Mariah stepped in my path, forcing me to stop. “You’re going to do great. You’re going to look over the contract, if you like it, you’ll sign it, and everything will be set.”

“I’m just so nervous. Everything is perfect right now. I’ve got an amazing girlfriend, a job, an apartment, I’m just….” Sighing, I bowed my head. Meeting Mariah’s gaze, I shrugged. “Nothing in my life has ever gone this well. I’m waiting for the other shoe to drop. Something to happen.”

“Everything will be fine.” Cupping my face, Mariah kissed my cheek. “You deserve all of this.” Another kiss on the side of my mouth. A third on my lips.

Humming into the kiss, I let my hands rest on Mariah’s hips. “Mmm, scheming little redhead you are.”

“It calmed you down, didn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t say that…” Letting my voice drop, I pulled Mariah against me. “It got my mind off of Devon and onto other things.” Dipping my head, I pressed a soft kiss on her neck.

“I thought I was supposed to distract you…” Tilting her head to the side, Mariah silently begged me to kiss her again. Something I was more than glad to oblige.

“You have distracted me.” I felt Mariah’s abdomen flex as my hands wandered underneath her shirt. The farther up my hands drifted, her breathing became shallower. Both of us groaned hearing Sharon’s ringtone. A whimper escaped painted lips when I stopped just below her lace bra.

“Damn it.” Mariah whined.

Stepping back, I chuckled. “Go ahead. We need to leave soon anyway.”

Grumbling, Mariah pulled out her phone. “I swear, I think she has this place bugged or something.” Answering the phone, she pouted. “Hey Mom, what’s up?” Gathering my things, I tried not to listen in on the conversation. “We’re about to head out. They’re meeting at the club.”

Flipping through my notebook, I didn’t realize Mariah had ended the call until her arms were wrapped around me from behind. “Hi, there.” _She’s so affectionate. I love it._

“Hey.” Letting her chin rest on my shoulder, Mariah squeezed. “You ready to go?”

“Mmhmm. I hope you can stay for the meeting. You keep me calm and focused.”

“That’s all you.”

Glancing towards the clock, I turned my head to kiss Mariah’s hair. “We better go.” 

Arriving at the GCAC, Devon waved us over when we entered the dining area. “Ladies, how are you?”

“Well.” We answered. Taking a seat, I glanced towards Mariah, a silent plea in my eyes.

“I’ll be at the bar until you’re done. We can put in our dinner order then.”

“Okay.” My voice wavered.

Devon chuckled knowingly. “Why don’t you join us? I’ll save Tessa from going over every detail afterwards.” He motioned towards an empty chair. “From what I’ve seen, you’re Tessa’s biggest fan. More now since you’re dating.”

“You caught me.” Mariah laughed. Taking her seat, she waited for Devon to start the meeting.

“I did need to speak with you anyway. Two birds one stone. So,” rubbing his hands together, Devon began. “Any music we put out will be streamed on our service and online. You will need to travel, locally for now, and perform.”

Over the next half hour, Devon told Mariah and I everything I would be doing for Hamilton Winters and GC Buzz. I hated being on camera but at least Mariah would be there to help steady me. Both of us perked up when Devon mentioned us going to a music festival in San Fran. He planned to have me performing there next year and GC Buzz needed to be established coverage wise.

“Do either of you have questions?” Devon studied us.

“No.” We answered.

“Good.” Passing me a contract and pen, Devon smiled. “Once you sign this, I’ll need you to put in a two week notice at Crimson Lights. Obviously, I want you to keep writing during that notice.”

“You can ask Mariah, I write constantly.” Initialing each page, I tried hiding how giddy I was.

Mariah laughed. “She has a notebook and two pens with her at all times.” She paused. “Everywhere.”

A genuine laugh erupted from the businessman. “As long as it doesn’t come between you two. A happy employee is a good employee.” Placing his copy in a leather briefcase, Devon stood. “I’ll see you at HWG in two weeks.” Turning his attention towards Mariah, he gave a simple nod. “I’ll be by GC Buzz next week.” With that, he left.

“Oh. My. God!” A cascade of emotions flooded through me. “I can’t believe I’ve been signed to a label!”

“Congratulations!” Wrapping her arms around me, Mariah kissed me. “You deserve it.”

Laughter broke our celebration. “Did we walk in on good news?” Smiling, Sharon and Scott approached. “What’s up?”

“I was about to call you, Sharon. I need to put in my notice at Crimson. I love working there, I really do. But-“

“Devon signed you?”

“Yes…” My voice trailed off.

“It’s about time. Mariah and Noah have been saying for weeks that he should sign you. I’ve seen you at The Underground. It was only a matter of time. Congrats.” 

“Thank you, Sharon. I fully plan to work my notice.”

“Good to know. Are you guys getting dinner?”

“Yes, we were about to put our order in.” Mariah answered.

“Well, let us pay. My way of buying a celebratory dinner. I’m sure the two of you already have plans.” Sharon’s voice was knowing and Mariah’s cheeks burnt with embarrassment.

“Thank you, Mom.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetie.

Xxx

While Mariah finished getting ready for work, I went down to open the shop and prepare for the morning rush. As the coffee brewed, a man with short, dark brown hair and strong cheekbones walked in. A grin appeared when his eyes fell on me. “I know you just opened, is the coffee ready yet?”

“It’s almost done. Is there anything else I can get you?” _Why does he look familiar? I can’t place him._

“A chocolate croissant. Could you warm it, please?” He leaned against the counter while I heated the pastry. “So, you’re the Tessa Porter?”

I froze. Every hair on the back of my neck rose. “Yes. Why?” tactfully, I placed my hand on the switchblade I kept under the counter.

“I just wanted to see the person whose warmed Mariah’s cold, black heart and turned her into this gushing, love-struck goober who grins at the mere mention of your name.”

“Kevin.” Relief washed over me and I let go of the knife. “You weren’t supposed to be in town until next week.” _Jesus. I can’t handle this kind of stuff again._

“Yeah. I wanted to show up early and surprise everyone.” Placing a coffee and pastry before him, he smiled. “Thanks. I also wanted to meet you without Mariah around.” Hearing footsteps upstairs, he laughed. “I should have known.”

“We’re not living together yet.” I smirked, knowing what he was insinuating. “You’ve got about ten minutes. She was about to dry her hair when I came down here.” Pouring myself a cup, I joined Kevin at a nearby table.

“Last I heard, you were meeting with Devon to be signed. How’s that going?”

“I signed the papers yesterday. I’m working out my notice here and then I start at Hamilton Winters. How’s your daughter?” I paused trying to remember her name. “Bella, right?”

“She’s great but needed a grandmother fix.”

“What. The. Hell?!” Mariah’s voice rang from the main entrance. “You’re here early.” Wrapping her arms around Kevin’s neck, she squeezed. “And you’re here, really early. What’s with that? You barely get up before ten.”

“Being a dad forces you to get up early. Now it’s just habit.” Stepping back, Kevin shook his head. “You’re glowing. I’ve never seen you this happy before. Who knew you’d end up with a girlfriend and me a kid.”

“I know! The town’s misfits all grown up.” Taking a seat at the table, Mariah stole my coffee. Flashing me her award-winning smile, I snickered.

“Not fair.” Shaking my head, I turned to get myself another cup. “Not fair at all.” Topping Kevin’s and Mariah’s cups off, I gave them time to catch up. The morning rush was coming and I wasn’t about to slack off now.

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

“I’m so glad you and Bella are doing well. I know everyone will be glad to see you. Are you staying longer since you came earlier?”

“Yes, Mariah.” Kevin deadpanned. “And this time, I’m taking you and Tessa out for dinner or drinks so I can get to know her. Last time I was here, you were just doe-eyed and stuttering.” He paused. “You’re still that way but at least you can form sentences.”

“Shut up!” My face heated once more. Glancing at my phone, I groaned. “I better head to work. Hilary gets pissed if I’m even a minute late.”

“Heading out?” Tessa’s head popped up, much like a squirrel, from behind the counter.

“It’s that time.”

“Okay.” Hugging me quickly, she pressed a soft kiss on my cheek. “See you at lunch?”

“Yeah. I’ll text you when I leave the studio.”

“Awwww. It’s so sickeningly sweet.” Kevin teased. “I’ll walk you out. See you, Tessa.”

“Bye guys.”

Once outside, Kevin spoke openly. “I know you’re not living together yet. From Tessa’s own admission. But, have the two of you…”

“Not yet.” _I can’t believe I’m talking about this to him. But he is my best friend. We know too much to not be friends at this point._ “I mean, we’ve done a few things but we’ve not had sex yet.”

“You’re still together so obviously you enjoyed it.”

“You have no idea. When she touches me, not even in a sexual way, I swear I’m going to spontaneously combust.” Even the thought caused my body to buzz.

“I’m glad you’re happy. She’s not pressuring you, is she?”

“Not at all. She truly wants to take things as slow as I need or want. Tessa wants me to be comfortable with everything before we take that step.” I chuckled thinking about the other night. “I actually tried to go further but she shut it down pretty quick. Tessa doesn’t want to have sex until after a second date.”

Kevin blinked, slightly astonished at my openness. “Are you ready for that?”

“Yes! But she insists on waiting until a second, planned, date.”

Kevin’s brows creased. “Planned?”

“It’s a story.” I shrugged. “I was trying to turn one of our movie nights into a date and Tessa caught me.”

A wholesome laugh escaped the taller man. “That’s definitely something you’d do. I’m glad she’s doing right by you. You deserve the best.”

“Thanks, Kevin. I better head out. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course! Dinner soon.” He paused. “No, it won’t be your second date.”

“Damn it!” Hugging Kevin, I laughed. “I can’t believe you’re not helping me here. What good are you?”

“Hey, I’m a good wingman but not that good.”

Hilary had been on a rampage all day and lunch couldn’t have come quick enough. Getting into my car, I tapped Tessa’s picture and waited. “Hey gorgeous.” The musician’s voice was cheerful. “Just got out for lunch?”

“Yeah. Want me to run upstairs and get leftovers ready?”

“Sure. I’ll see you in a few. Gotta go. Customers just walked in.”

“Talk to you soon.” Ending the call, I pulled out of the parking lot. Hearing a familiar ringtone, I put Kevin on speaker. “Hey, I’m driving. What’s up?”

“Going to get lunch for you and your girlfriend?”

“No. I’m getting leftovers, heating them, and bringing them downstairs.” I mimicked his mocking tone. “For my girlfriend.”

“You didn’t tell me she gave you a key!”

“She didn’t. Since she lives above Crimson, I can just grab her keys.”

“That’s not all you want to grab…” His voice trailed off.

“Shut up, Kevin!” My cheeks started to burn as his laugh filled my car. “Such an ass.”

“Maybe but it’s true. I’ve seen how you look at each other.”

“Whatever.” I scoffed. “Have you done the rounds yet?”

“Yup. Bella’s spending a few nights with Ester. She’s going to be spoiled rotten.”

“Oh, most definitely.” Parking beside Tessa, I sat a moment. “Well, I’m at Crimson. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have fun with your girlfriend.” He teased. “No going into the backroom unattended.”

“Very funny. You know there are cameras, everywhere.”

“True… Later!”

Waving as I entered, Tessa tossed me her keys since there was a line. Entering the apartment, I felt at home. _A lot of my stuff is here. Not that I meant it to be. It just accumulated. Two jackets, a few pairs of shoes, a large drawer, a few things in the closet, and a set of toiletries. I’m here easily three or four times a week now._ Heating the leftovers, I thought about when Tessa dropped hints.

_“You know, you can leave stuff over. More than a change of clothes and a toothbrush.”_

_“You wouldn’t mind?”_

_Toying with my hair, Tessa smiled down at me. “No. I’d actually like it. Having little pieces of you here when you’re not.”_

_Turning on my back, I repositioned my pillow on the musician’s lap. “Okay, I’ll bring some stuff over.”_

_“Can you bring that grey shirt with the tied shoulders? And my leather jacket.” She paused. “Yeah, I realized it vanished.”_

_Grinning, I knew I couldn’t talk my way out of this. “Oooh, I see. You want to steal some of my clothes. That’s why you want me to bring stuff over.”_

_“It’s not the only reason. Just be glad we don’t wear the same size in shoes.”_

“Daydreaming about a sexy musician?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed Tessa smirking from the door. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Tilting my chin upwards, the raven-haired woman kissed me softly. I hummed into the kiss feeling my body start to buzz. “We can eat up here. Lisa said she’d cover me so I can eat in peace.”

“Sounds great.” Taking the Tupperware from the microwave, I split the food between two plates.

“It does sound great. Having you all to myself for thirty minutes. No one else around…” Tessa’s voice dropped as she placed her hands on my hips. Before resting her chin on my shoulder, Tessa kissed my neck.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to drop the plates.”

Hands sliding across my stomach, slender but strong arms enveloped me. “We can’t have that. I like these plates. This amazing and very sexy redhead who wanted to keep me in town got them for me.”

“Sexy, huh?”

“Mmhmm.” Nuzzling my neck, Tessa grinned. “She’s also beautiful, smart, and very stubborn.”

“There it is.” Laughing, I kissed Tessa’s temple. “Let’s eat before it gets cold.”

“But I never get cold around you…”

It took a second for what the musician said to sink in. “Tessa!” _My face is going to stay red. But, damn. I need to get this woman on a second date as soon as possible._

“I couldn’t resist seeing that adorable, slightly mortified, look.” With a wink, she sat across from me at the small table.

“Of course, you couldn’t.” As we ate, Tessa and I discussed our days and more about how Kevin and I knew each other.

“So, the two of you actually slept together?” Something between intrigue, confusion, and disgust flashed across Tessa’s face.

“It was a rather large mistake. We parked each other in the fried zone a long time ago.” Remembering what Kevin said when he first saw how I looked at Tessa, I debated telling her. _She’ll probably get a good laugh out of it. And I love hearing her laugh._ “It’s funny, when he was here last, he asked me if I was attracted to women. At first, it was a joke but then he saw how I looked at you when we ate lunch in the park.”

“I remember. I tried to figure out if the two of you were a thing or not while I played. I was a little jealous when I thought he was your boyfriend. Then you made the effort to say he was your best friend or something along those lines.”

“Kevin also called me out on that. It wasn’t a conscious thing. Honestly.” After a quick clean up, Tessa and I sat on the couch. Glancing at my phone, I groaned. “I have to leave in ten minutes.” Pouting, I slid over to let my head rest on Tessa’s shoulder. Dipping down, Tessa kissed me. “Mmm.” Deepening the kiss, I straddled the musician’s lap. “Seven minute make out?”

“See? Smart.” Tangling her hands in my hair, Tessa slid her tongue between my lips to play.

_Ugh! I want to have my hands on her but if we do, neither of us will get back to work._ I moaned feeling a nip on my neck. “Fuck, Tessa…” Grabbing my ass, Tessa pulled me against her hard.

“Mariah…” She breathed. “We need to leave…”

Leaning back, I grumbled. Throwing my head back, I whined. “Whhhyyy?”

“Because we both need jobs.” She laughed sarcastically. “I’m also slightly worried that if you’re late and Hilary finds out I’m the reason why, she’ll show up and kill me. And has anyone ever told you how sexy it is when you cuss?”

“She might actually.” Getting to my feet, I helped Tessa to hers. “Do you close tonight?”

“Nope. I’m done at five for once since I opened for Lisa.”

“How about we have a date night? My turn to cook.” I paused. “Or try to cook.”

Becoming serious, Tessa studied me. “Do you want to have a date or is it what could happen after a second date.?”

“Both…” _Damn it, she caught me._ “It’s…Tessa, I love the fact that you want to do this right and not rush anything. But honestly, I’m ready to take that step with you.”

Tucking hair behind my ear, Tessa smiled. “You are?”

“Yes.”

“Date number two, it is.” Capturing my lips with hers, Tessa kissed me softly. Something changed in that kiss. It was still tender but had more emotion than previous ones. Breaking apart, she let her forehead rest against mine. “I can’t wait.”

Xxx

I nearly broke the door of the Chancellor manor. “Hey, hey, what’s going on?” A confused and slightly amused smirk played on Kevin’s face.

“I need your help cooking dinner. Well, Ester’s help. Please!”

“Mariah, is everything okay? You look frazzled.” Ester joined us in the foyer.

“I need your help cooking. I would ask Sharon but she’s preoccupied and I’m freaking out. I didn’t know who else to turn to.”

“For you and Tessa, correct?”

“Yes…”

“Follow me.” Wrapping her arm around my shoulders, the older woman ushered me towards the kitchen. “What kind of dishes does Tessa like?”

“Anything besides sea food, really. Uhm, we had steak and vegetables for our first date. Maybe something Italian? I don’t really know.”

“Hmmm. Well, you don’t want anything too messy so most things with red sauce are out.” Ester tapped her chin.

“Yeah, I was going to suggest meatball subs.” Kevin shrugged from the doorway. “I’ve got some work to do. Will you guys be okay?”

“We’ve got it handled, Kevin.” Ester smiled. Giving us a thumbs up, he left. “We can always do…” Trailing off, the older woman retrieved a cookbook from the shelf. Flipping through it, Ester’s head would tilt in thought. “No.” Page flip. “Mmm, too difficult.” Page flip. “Takes too long…” Page flip. “Oh! Here we go!”

Handing me the book, my brow rose. “Thai Turkey Lettice wraps with water chestnuts and sesame dipping sauce. Hmm. Looks great.”

“It is. Even Bella liked it and getting that kid to eat veggies is an act of God.”

Laughing, I looked over the recipe again. “How would transportation work though? Wouldn’t the lettuce get soggy?”

“You can put them together when you get to wherever you’re having the date.” Rolling up her sleeves, Ester washed her hands. “Ready to cook?”

“I hope you have good insurance and a fire extinguisher.”

Xxx

Pulling into the parking lot, I grabbed the insulated bag from the backseat. Hearing a familiar ringtone, I answered with a smile. “Hey, Tessa.” _Uhg. These butterflies are going to kill me._

“Hey, where are you? It’s almost six.”

“Yeah, I had to cook and then drop by the cottage to change. I’m actually walking up the stairs to your place now.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll get the door. See you in a minute.”

“See you.” Slipping my phone in my back pocket, I took a deep breath. _I’m so excited and nervous. I know I want to go further with Tessa but I have no idea what I’m doing. All I know is when she touches me…my body goes up in flames._ Heat rushed through me thinking about that lovely morning we spent together. Shaking my head, I knocked lightly.

“Hey beautiful.” Beaming, Tessa welcomed me inside. “Come on in.”

“Thank you.” Walking inside, I placed the bag on the island. Wrapping my arms around Tessa’s neck, I kissed her quickly. “You look fantastic.” _God, I love her in shirts that show off her shoulders._

“You look amazing as always.” Moving her attention to the bag, Tessa’s brow rose. “That smells…wow.”

“Oh, it’s so good.” My mouth started to water just thinking about it.

“You ate some?” Tessa’s brow furrowed with an adorable pout.

_That’s not fair! How can a pout be so damn sexy?_ “I had to while I cooked.”

“Fair enough. I got us some wine. It’s ready to pour and the table is set. Can I help with anything?”

“Nope. I’ll serve everything.” As I set out the food, soft jazz poured from the small speaker by the TV.

“Is that…lettuce?” Tessa questioned over my shoulder.

“Trust me, it’s great.”

“Okay...” Taking our seats, the musician rubbed her hands together. “So, how do you eat this?”

“Basically, like a taco but with lettuce as the wrap.” Taking a lettuce leaf, I filled it with the pre-mixed turkey, cheese, and garnishes. “Here you go.” Handing Tessa the wrap, she studied it. “It’s good, I swear.”

“I know. You wouldn’t bring it if it was horrible.” Taking a bite, the woman’s face lit with intrigue.

“I told you.” Making a few of my own, I started eating.

“These are actually pretty good. I never would have thought turkey would be good like this.” Fixing a few of her own, Tessa laughed. “Maybe I’ll eat turkey twice a year now instead of just at Thanksgiving.”

“Exactly.”

Dinner was filled with funny stories from our work days. Tessa’s time at the coffeehouse was coming to a close and she was a little sad about it. She enjoyed interacting with people on a daily basis. But she was thrilled to start a music career. “I can never thank you enough, Mariah.” Dabbing her mouth, Tessa placed the napkin down. “Everything that’s happened lately feels like you caused it. It was your mom who gave me a job and rented me this apartment. You who told me about The Underground where I met Devon. You gave me hope that he’d sign me and then he did.” She paused, choosing her words. “And it was you who took a chance wanting to be with me even though you had never found women attractive before.”

_I’m two seconds from crying._ “It wasn’t all because of me. Your talent spoke to Devon. When it comes to taking a chance on us, you’re the one who really put your heart on the line. It wasn’t so much that I’m attracted to women now. It’s more to you. You’re the only woman I’m attracted to.”

“I am totally okay with that.” Tessa grinned. Trying to break the seriousness that had formed between us.

“I am too.” Taking the woman’s hand, I continued carefully. “I feel differently when I’m with you. Stuff that didn’t make sense in the past, makes sense now. I can’t really explain it too well.”

“I understand. Like all the pieces to a puzzle have fallen into place?”

“Spoken like a true songwriter.” I smiled. “There’s not much to clean up and I totally forgot about dessert.” Bowing my head, I mentally kicked myself.

“I’d rather have something else for dessert…” A seductive grin tugged at red lips as mischief gleamed in hazel eyes.

“You did, huh? And what, exactly, did you have in mind?” _This. Right here. I’ve never talked like this to anyone else. Or felt this excited yet at ease. Maybe it was meant to be that I’d be with Tessa. Like she said, everything has fallen into place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The “naked dream” was from a gif that mysticmoore created and posted on twitter.


	6. Take My Breath Away

**Mariah’s POV**

After a quick clean up, Tessa wrapped her arms around me from behind. “You know, there’s no rush. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” Letting her chin rest on my shoulder, she continued. “You drive me all sorts of insane, but I’m happy to wait if you need.”

“I don’t need to wait. I know what I want.” Tilting my head to the side, I invited Tessa to kiss my neck. “And what I want, is you.” _Come on, please, kiss my neck. I love it so much._

“Okay.” Pressing her lips against the heated skin, I sighed. “We really should have talked about this earlier but, what are you exactly: top or bottom? You seem like you can do both.”

“I probably could do both, but I’ve never been on top.” Tessa’s lips stopped just before kissing my hairline. “Are you kidding me?” Leaning back, the musician craned her neck to look at me. “Never?”

“No.” Turning in her arms, I wrapped mine around her neck. “No one has given me the choice.”

“I can do both. I’m pretty sure you can too.” Biting her lip, Tessa smiled softly. Lust darkening her eyes. “I’d like you on top. For at least tonight…” Capturing my lips in a deep kiss, I moaned letting my hands wander up the back of Tessa’s shirt.

A growl vibrated Tessa’s throat as I raked my nails gently down the tender skin. “You’re going to drive me all sorts of crazy…”

“I plan on it.” Feeling strong hands cup my butt, I jumped to wrap my legs around Tessa’s waist. “Take me to bed.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Carrying me into the bedroom, Tessa continued to kiss me. _I love this. My body is on fire and I’m still fully dressed. I know I’ve never made love to a woman before but I can’t wait to make love to Tessa. To touch her in the most passionate and intimate ways. Ways I’ve only dreamt of being touched._ Sitting me on the foot of the bed, Tessa took a few steps back. “I can hear you thinking.” Her head tilted. “But it isn’t doubt. Care to share?”

“I can’t wait to make love to you. I know I’m inexperienced with women but…you excite me in a way I’ve never felt before. I feel safe around you. That I won’t be judged for not knowing what to do or how exactly to do it.” The look in Tessa’s eyes changed from hungry and lustful to passionate and tender. _I hope I didn’t just ruin the mood. That smile though. I think I may have._ “Did I just ruin the mood?”

“No. Not at all.” Placing one hand on either side of my legs, Tessa leaned down to kiss me. It was gentle but had hunger behind it. Lacing my hands in silky locks, I deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from the taller woman. “You can undress me… I want you to explore. See what you like.” Straightening herself, Tessa raised her arms with an inviting smile.

Taking hold of her shirt, I pulled the garment over her head. Tossing it towards the hamper, I ignored the irritation when it hung over the side. _She’s gorgeous._ Black lace stood out from Tessa’s pale skin. My heart raced seeing the black and red heart tattoo made from music notes on her left side. “You have a tattoo…” _How did she get sexier?_

“Music is special to me. After playing around with notes, I decided on this one.” Tessa shivered as I traced it with my fingertips.

Looping two fingers into her jeans, I pulled the woman closer. “It’s extremely sexy.” Bringing her in for another kiss, I unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down her slender legs. Kicking them to the side, Tessa never broke our kiss. Holding her hips, I brought her to straddle my lap like I had done.

“This would be a lot better if your clothes were on my floor…”

“Then take them off me.” I husked in the woman’s ear. It didn’t take long for the rest of our clothes to be in a pile on the floor. Laying back, I let Tessa get comfortable on top of me. _Feeling her skin on mine is unreal. I love it! We fit together perfectly._ Letting my hands wander her toned back, I dragged my nails lightly down it causing Tessa’s hips to buck against mine. _Oh, I want to feel that again._

Nipping my collarbone, Tessa spoke against my neck. “I want to taste you…”

Shuddering, I couldn’t help but moan at the idea. “Okay.” Panic set in as the taller woman rolled off of me. “Tessa, what-“

“Scoot over so I can lay down. Trust me, you’ll like this.” Moving, I watched as the musician got settled. “Okay, put one knee on either side of my head.” Licking my lips, my mouth suddenly became dry. _Seeing her laid out like this…_ Realizing my trance, Tessa chuckled softly. “Enjoying the view?”

“Very much so.” Letting my fingers dance up Tessa’s toned stomach, I reviled in the feeling of her abdomen flex from my touch. _I’m causing this reaction. I’ve never caused this in someone before. She seems to enjoy watching me explore. But it’s different than last time. Now, there’s something else in her eyes. She’s been so patient with me even though it’s been driving her crazy._ Snapping from my thoughts, I smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. This is new for you.” Stroking my thigh, Tessa tried reassuring me. “Is there anything you want to ask beforehand?”

Heat crept from my neck to the tips of my ears. “It’s stupid…”

“Mariah, It’s not. Go ahead and ask. I won’t laugh at you or judge for whatever you’re curious about.” Keeping her hand on my hip, Tessa met my gaze. “I want you to enjoy this. If you’re worried about something, you won’t enjoy it as much.”

Biting my lip, I mumbled. “Won’t I like…break your neck?”

“Valid question. Not unless you put all of your weight into a grind. I highly doubt you’ll do that since you’ll be bracing yourself with your knees and probably the headboard as well.” Seeing that I wasn’t fully satisfied with the answer, she added. “If you start to hurt me, in any way, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

“Promise?”

“Yes.” She answered firmly.

“Okay.” Moving to hover as instructed, heat rushed to my stomach. I leaned back more on my shins to look down at Tessa for guidance. _Seeing her between my legs…God!_

Glancing to my center, a quick smile curled her lips. “You ready?” She met my gaze.

“Yeah…” My entire body convulsed when Tessa brushed her thumb up my folds. “Ffffffffaahh.” Leaning forward, I took hold of the iron bars.

“You okay?”

“Mmhmm.” I nodded slowly. “Just wasn’t sure what to expect.” _Lord, help me. If just a single touch can do that…what’s her tongue going to do to me?_

Caressing my thighs, Tessa kept a firm gaze on my face. “Obviously, you’re very sensitive and already so, so wet...” Her voice fell a few octaves. “We can take this slowly.”

“Kay…” Guiding me to hover just over her face, Tessa pulled me down. I shuddered finally feeling the tip of her tongue. “Fffffff…” I swallowed hard, trying not to moan. When there was no hesitation from me, she stroked a little deeper. This time, I couldn’t help the noise that bubbled up my throat. My hips bucked feeling her flick against me. Glancing down at her, I laughed sarcastically. “You’re enjoying this way too much.”

“You have no idea.” Tessa winked before licking at an agonizing pace.

“Jesus, woman.” Letting my head fall forward, I began a slow grind against Tessa’s tongue. The pace became faster as her tongue did. “Oh, fuck!” My back arched feeling her enter me for the first time. Every muscle in me started to tremble feeling her tongue curl against my walls. “Tess…” My voice faltered. Grabbing my hips, Tessa pulled me down hard against her. That was all it took. Every part of me spasmed. Throwing my head back, a silent scream escaped my throat. Tessa continued her ministrations as I rode out each wave of my orgasm. She never stopped until I slumped forward against my forearms. Leaning there, eyes closed, I caught my breath. _I’m trembling. I’ve never trembled after an orgasm before. What the hell did she do to me?_

“You alright?” All I did was nod. “Come here and lay down.” Taking me into her arms, Tessa held me close. Kissing my hair, she wrapped one of her legs over mine. “Is it safe to assume you’ve never had an orgasm that intense before?”

“It’s very safe.” I sighed, coming down from my euphoric high. _That’s addicting…_ “Can I do that to you?”

“Not tonight. But you can definitely do that soon.” Wrapping my arms around the musician, I nuzzled her neck. Once my heart rate was back to a reasonable speed, I let my hand wander. “Mariah…” Tessa’s back arched, pushing her breast into my hand. “We don’t have to-“

“Stop. Yes, I want to. Honestly, I want to burry my face between your thighs and devour you.” Hazel eyes grew at my boldness. “But I want tonight to be special for you too. So, please, stop asking if I’m sure about this or giving me an out. I don’t want an out.”

“Understood.” Smiling, Tessa tilted my chin to kiss me.

I moaned tasting myself on her tongue. _I can’t wait to see what she tastes like._ My hand drifted lower until I stopped at her hipbone. “I have no clue what I’m doing.”

“Do what you did before. I only stopped you then because I was close to a climax.” A shaky moan fell from Tessa’s lips as I stroked through her wetness.

“You’re so…”

“That’s what you do to me. All of that is because of you.” A throaty groan escaped as I slid a digit into liquid heat. “Fuck…” Hazel eyes fluttered shut. Beginning a slow rhythm, Tessa’s hips moved with my thrusts. “Not to fast…” She paused. “Perfect for now.” Pressing gentle kisses wherever I could reach, caused the dark-haired beauty to smile. “No one’s ever done that before.”

“Now, I’m starting to hate the people you’ve dated.”

“None of them matter now.” Cupping my cheek, Tessa kissed me deeply. “Rub slow circles with your thumb.” Doing as instructed caused a sharp gasp from the musician. “Mmm. You sure you’ve not done this before?”

“Only to myself.” Being a little more daring, I took Tessa’s bottom lip between my teeth and let it snap back with a pop. 

“Fuck.” Tessa ground against me harder. “T-two...” Entering her with two digits elicited a near growl. Tangling her fingers in my hair, she tugged slightly. “Finish me.” A final thrust and a curl of my fingers sent Tessa over the edge. “Jesus!” Slamming her fist against the mattress, Tessa arched off the bed. “Fuuuuuuuhhhhhh.”

Seeing Tessa covered in a thin layer of sweat, a pleased grin on her face, and the afterglow of an orgasm was something I knew I wanted to see again. _She’s absolutely stunning. I want to be the only one to put her in this state._ Bright hazel eyes peered up at me. “Hi there.” I smiled triumphantly. 

“Hey…” She hummed. “You kinda need to…” Tessa motioned towards my hand.

“Oh, sorry!”

“It’s okaaaaayyyy.” She groaned feeling me pull away. Tessa’s eyes rolled back and that same cheesy smile appeared. “That isn’t fair.”

“What isn’t?” Utterly confused, I waited for some sort of answer.

“When you pulled out, it triggered another wave.”

“Oh.” _What am I supposed to say to that?_ Glancing down to my glistening fingers, I bit my lip. “Can I?”

Looking up at me, Tessa smiled. “I’d hope you would.” Keeping her gaze, I brought the two digits to my lips. Swirling my tongue around them, I instantly enjoyed the taste. “You look rather surprised.”

“I like your taste.” _A lot more than I’m going to admit to._

Bringing me in for a kiss, Tessa paused just before our lips touched. “Good.”

Xxx

I woke the next morning, feeling refreshed and happier than I had ever felt. Becoming more aware of my surroundings, I felt Tessa’s naked body snuggled behind me. Like always, one arm was draped over my hip. _Not even Hilary could ruin my mood today._ Hearing a familiar ringtone, I groaned. “Ugh!”

“Speak of the devil and he will appear.” Tessa mumbled. “It’s Sunday. You’re supposed to be off work.”

“I am.” Answering the call, I put the phone to my ear. “Yes, Hilary?”

“What are you doing right now?”

“I’m currently enjoying my day off which will continue to happen because I put in for this day off two weeks ago. Nothing you say is going to get me to the studio. Whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow or be done via E-mail.”

“Well, someone’s gotten rather bold lately.” She paused. “Does it have to do with the musician you’re dating? Which, I have a few questions about that.”

“She has a name. Yes, it does deal with Tessa. No, you’re not making a segment out of us. Yes, she’s been signed to Devon’s label and will appear on the show eventually. Since it’s not happening tomorrow, you don’t need me today.”

“It’s about time you get some spunk. I’ll see you tomorrow, bright and early.” With that, Hilary ended the call. Confused, I placed my phone back on the nightstand. 

“You’re just all sorts of sexy.” Kissing my shoulder, Tessa tightened her hold on me. “I like it.”

“That’s so weird.” Shrugging, I couldn’t let my curiosity get to me. Turning in the musician’s embrace, I smiled. “Good morning.”

“A very good morning.” Placing a quick kiss on my lips, Tessa nuzzled my neck. “I’m so glad we’re both off today.”

“Mmhmm. Me too.” Stretching my legs, I winced.

“You okay?” Worried eyes met mine.

“Yeah, I just pulled a muscle last night.” I grinned feeling my cheeks flush. “Muscles I’ve not used before, I guess?”

“That’s been known to happen. Especially since we didn’t get to sleep until three this morning. It just means we need to take it easy a few days.”

“Hopefully, I can make it down the stairs later.”

A soft chuckle bubbled up Tessa’s throat. “And if not, you can always stay here. You’ve got a few days’ worth of clothing. After coffee and breakfast, if you still hurt, I can give you a massage. It’s probably nothing a hot shower can’t fix.” Knowing exactly where my mind went, she smirked. “Alone.”

“Damn it.”

“I’m a bad influence on you. Getting snippy with your boss and now becoming a sex fiend. What am I going to do with you?” A mischievous grin tugged at pale lips.

Letting my voice drop, I smirked. “Mmm, I can think of a few things.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you can.” Closing the gap between us, Tessa captured my lips with hers. “Coffee now. Kissing later…but sooner than later.” With a wink, the taller woman was out of bed and racing to get a robe from the bathroom.

“You’re leaving me in here naked? Seriously?” I laughed, covering myself with the sheet.

“Only for a minute!” She called. Entering the bedroom, Tessa tossed me a silk robe. “What if I wanted the fluffy one?”

“Then you can have it next time.” She grinned. “I know that look, Mariah Copeland. If I took this off to switch with you, you’d try to ravish me again.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” Tying my robe, I sauntered towards my girlfriend.

“Nooo, but you need to let those muscles rest and heal before using them again.”

“You’re no fun.” Pouting, I made my way towards the kitchen.

“That’s not what you said last night.” Walking past me, Tessa smacked my butt lightly.

“I can’t believe you just did that!” _I’m not sure if I should be offended or somehow turned on._

“It’s not like I’m going to grab or smack your ass in public. But here…well…no promises.”

Xxx

**Tessa’s POV**

The day was full of watching TV and cuddling on the couch. Occasionally, one of us, Mariah, would take a nap and snore just loud enough so I’d have to turn up the volume. _This must be what happiness is like. Enjoying the sound of someone else’s snoring even though it’s drowning out your favorite show. I never thought I could have this. Especially after…_ Hearing Mariah’s phone ring, brought me from my thoughts.

Groaning, Mariah answered her phone. “Hey, Kevin. What’s up?” A deep flush covered the redhead’s cheeks. _I wonder what he said. Whatever it was, must have been inappropriate._ “We’re just in our PJs watching TV. Come on up.” Ending the call, Mariah sat. “Kevin is downstairs. He wanted to make sure we weren’t having hot, steamy sex.”

“Mmm, no. We had plenty of that last night.” Letting my voice drop, I knew it was going to drive her crazy.

Shivering, Mariah shook her head. “That’s just mean.” Hearing a light knock, she got up to answer the door. “Hey!”

“Hey, guys.” Hugging Mariah, he smiled at me. “How are you?”

“Great.” We answered in unison.

Studying us, a knowing grin tugged at Kevin’s features. “Yeah…is that why Mariah’s limping?” His brow rose. The blood drained from her face. “Ah-ha! I knew it!”

“Shut up, Kevin!” The flustered woman stormed off, trying not to laugh.

“Oh, I brought a…home warming gift? Or, some type of gift.” He paused. “It’s wine. Just take it.”

“Thank you, Kevin.” Taking the slender bag, I placed the bottle in the fridge. “Oooh, fancy. Espresso wine. Yum.”

“You’re welcome. I know how much of a coffee addict you and Mariah are. I figured it’d be something to try. What are the two of you doing tonight?”

Glancing towards Mariah, I answered. “I don’t think anything. Why?”

“Drinks at the GCAC? I think the rooftop bar is open. Less stuffy up there.”

“Less stuffy or you don’t want to run into certain people?” Mariah quipped, brow raised.

“Getting a girlfriend hasn’t made you dull. That’s good to know.” He smirked. “Yes. So, are you in? My treat.”

“Sure!” We grinned.

Twitching, Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. “Now, I’m not so sure…”

“We’ll keep it under…” Mariah looked towards me. “What? Two hundred?”

“Nothing below three. I’m not a cheap drinker.”

“Okay…the two of you are starting to scare me a little… Mainly, my wallet.”

“We’ll be good. It’ll be fun hanging out with you again. And you’ll get to know Tessa a little more.” She paused. “Wait, is that the whole reason you want to go out?”

“Half the reason. I want to see you too.” Looking around, Kevin smiled. “Cute place. Perfect for two.” Mariah coughed.

“It is perfect for two.” Wrapping an arm around the shorter woman’s shoulders, I grinned. “Eventually, all of her stuff will be here. For now, I’m happy with whatever she brings.”

“Daaaammmnnn. I’ve never seen Mariah this red before. Nor have I seen her smile this much.” His eyes narrowed. “Are you really Mariah?” Kevin poked her forehead.

“Stop it.” Swatting his hand away, Mariah tried acting offended. “What time should we be at the club?”

“Is nine okay? Bella goes to bed at 8:30. I always try to tuck her in at night.”

“You’re such a good dad. Yeah, that works.”

“Okay. See you then. I stopped by for a coffee run. Need to get to the station.”

“Later.”

Once Kevin was gone, I stretched. “Do you mind if I work on a few songs while you watch TV or read?”

Mariah perked up. “Not at all.”

Amused, I watched as the redhead nearly sprinted towards the bookcase. “Not sure if you like me or my bookcase more…” I kidded.

“It’s a tossup.” She smirked over her shoulder. “You know it’s you I like more.”

“Mmhmm. Sure, it is.” Gathering my notebook, pens, and guitar, I made myself comfortable on one end of the couch. Flipping to the last song I had been working on, I could feel Mariah glance over. “You’re going to act like you’re reading when you’re really listening to me, aren’t you?”

“Duh.”

Snorting, I shook my head. “Just don’t stare, please. It makes me super nervous.” _Hell, you’re the first partner I’ve ever let be around when I’m working on music!_ The profoundness of that thought quickly dawned on me. It startled me a little. _I want Mariah to be around when I’m practicing. I don’t mind if she hears unpolished work. I actually want her opinion._

“You alright, Tessa?” Worried green eyes studied me.

“Huh?” I blinked away confusion.

Closing her book, Mariah became more worried. “You’ve been staring off into space for a few minutes. Pen midair.”

“Oh. Uh…just something…I just realized something pretty important. I’ll tell you later.”

Nodding slowly, Mariah opened her book. “Okay…”

_I’m not going to tell her that yet. It makes me sound like an ass. Not towards her though._ Drowning out the little voice in my head, I read over the lyrics I had jotted down. _Mariah’s going to love this._

Picking up my guitar, I strummed the strings a little, debating on where I should start the song. “She rolls the window down and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by. And I don't know why but she's changed my mind. Would you look at her? She looks at me. She's got me thinking about her constantly. But she don't know how I feel and as she carries on without a doubt. I wonder if she's figured out, I'm crazy for this girl. Yeah, I'm crazy for this girl.” Stopping, I tapped my pen on the empty line, keeping the tune.

Without missing a beat, Mariah added. “She was the one to hold me the night the sky fell down. And what was I thinking when the world didn't end? Why didn't I know what I know now?”

“Where the hell did that come from?” I stared in disbelief. “I knew you enjoyed journaling but…” My eyes narrowed playfully. “Have you been holding out on me?”

“No. I just thought: what could go with those lyrics? And there you go.”

“Who knew one of the first songs I’d record would be a duet?”

“Oh, no! I’m not singing. Absolutely not.” The blood drained from the redhead’s face. 

“Mariah, your voice is beautiful. A little flat but I don’t think you were trying just now.” _That would be awesome though. Us singing together. We’d make beautiful music._ “Fine. But you should at least get credit for helping with lyrics.”

“We’ll see.” Going back to her book, I went back to playing.

I repeated the first verse and hummed along. “Right now, face to face, all my fears pushed aside. And right now, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you.” _Oh fuck!_ Continuing to play, I glanced over at Mariah. She paused turning the page but didn’t mention the lyrics. _Shit! I hope she doesn’t read too much into that. Ugh. That’s the second time that’s happened with a song around her. What’s wrong with me? I’ve never acted like this around a woman before. Especially after we’ve slept together._ Finishing the song, I was a little skittish on whether or not Mariah would say anything. _I’m not sure if I’m thrilled that she didn’t mention them or if I’m slightly disappointed. I have to know._ “What do you think?” 

“Honestly,” closing her book, Mariah placed it on the coffee table. “I loved it.” A brilliant smile dimpled the woman’s cheeks. “Who knew you had a sappy love song begging to be written inside you?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” A light flush crept up my neck. “Only because of a certain redhead.” I grinned causing Mariah to blush.

“Really?”

“I’ve never let anyone listen or be around me when I practice. When it comes to you, I wanted you to hear what I was working on. I had no clue you’d add to it.” I paused. “We make a good team, you and I.”

“We really do.”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

Arriving at the GCAC, Kevin was waiting for us at the bar. “Ladies, long time no see.”

“Oh, it’s been years!” Tessa exclaimed.

Shaking my head, I hugged Kevin. “She’s in a good mood.”

“I see that. Maybe that’s why you’re wearing a choker neck top?” His head tilted slightly, a grin on his lips.

“No! I like this kind of top!” _Between these two I’m going to be permanently red._

“Mmhmm.” Kevin smirked, leaning against the bar.

“She does look extremely sexy in them…” Tessa’s voice trailed off as she wrapped an arm around my waist. Her hand landing on my hip to pull me against her side.

“I’m not quite sure how to respond to that so…let’s head upstairs.” Kevin pointed towards the elevator. “Providing the two of you can keep your hands off one another.”

“Kevin!” I groaned. “You two are impossible.”

A wholehearted laugh erupted from Tessa at my embarrassment. “We pick on you because we care.” 

“And yet, you still put up with us.” Leaning against the far wall of the elevator, Kevin smiled. “You guys are cute together. I’m happy for you both.”

“Thanks, Kev.” Exiting onto the roof deck, we placed our drink orders and took a seat. “So, is Bella enjoying Grandma time?”

“She loves it. I’m not sure if Ester will give her up when we need to head back.”

“Too bad you can’t come back to GC.”

“There’re too many bad memories here. Otherwise, I would. But it’s great for us there. It was a fresh start.”

“We all need one of those sometimes.” Tessa added.

_There’s something behind that. I wonder what happened before she came here?_ “Yeah. I mean, that’s why I came to GC. After I found out Sharon was my birth mom, I wanted to know her. We talked for a while and eventually I moved here. There was nothing keeping me in Florida. My adoptive parents moved away after my brother graduated high school. By then, I was moved out.”

“Yeah, I remember you telling me that now.” Kevin sipped his beer. “Do you ever talk to them?”

“Not much.” I shrugged. “We talk about once a month. It’s mainly E-mail or text now.”

“I didn’t know you were adopted.” Tessa sounded a little hurt.

“I don’t really like talking about my life before GC. I probably should have told you though…”

“No. You have a right to your privacy. Whatever you want me to know, you’ll tell me. I don’t want to pry unless I feel I need to.”

“Thank you, Tessa.” Taking the woman’s hand, I kissed her knuckles.

“I’m going to barf.” Kevin tried to ease the tension.

“Oh, hush.” I glared at my longtime friend. “Like you’re not a big sap too.

Shrugging, he agreed. “It’s just, you’ve never liked cheesy romance stuff until you met Tessa. You always scoffed at it and made fun of people who were “that couple.””

I rolled my eyes at Kevin’s air quotations. “Well, I never had someone who makes me this happy before.” _Tessa’s watching us both. Probably enjoying all the information she’s getting out of my best friend._

“True that.” Kevin tilted his beer towards us. “To new beginnings.”

“New beginnings.” Tessa and I did the same with our drinks.

Over the next hour or so, Kevin got to know Tessa and vise versa. They seemed to hit it off pretty well which was excellent for me. Laughing, I found myself leaned into Tessa. “I guess we better all head back to our appointed corners of GC. You keep yawning.”

“Well, Bella wakes up at 7:30 so that means I’m up by 7. Normally, I’m in bed by now.” Kevin stood and stretched. “It was nice meeting you, Tessa.”

“You too.” Saying goodbyes, Kevin left. “He’s really nice.” Wrapping her arm around me, Tessa kissed my temple. 

“He is. Insanely smart too.” Snuggling into her embrace, I finished my drink.

“Guess we better go home, huh?”

“Yeah. Busy day tomorrow.” It must have hit us at the same time because we both froze. _I just agreed about going home. Meaning Tessa’s place. Do I consider her apartment home? I don’t live there though. If I do consider it home, do I tell Tessa? How would she react if I told her? Shit!_

“Uh, so, do you consider my place home?” Tessa’s voice was cautious. Not quite sure what tone to give it.

“I…uhm…” Sitting forward, I turned towards the musician. “Hypothetically, if I did, what would your reaction be?”

“Well, if you did, I’d like that. And maybe you could move a few more things over if you wanted to. Eventually, all of your stuff.” She paused. “Hypothetically, of course.”

_She knows. Damn it. Might as well go all in._ “Yeah, I do consider your place home… Or at least a home away from home.”

A slow smile graced Tessa’s face. “I’ll take that.” Tilting my chin, she kissed me softly. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song used: Evan And Jaron - Crazy for This Girl


	7. The Past Can Haunt You

**Tessa’s POV**

My last day at Crimson Lights came and everyone was a little sad. Sharon threw me a “Going Away” party after the shop closed. “Tessa, the last two months have been great. You’ve become known as “the barista who got my coffee right the first time” or “the nice coffee woman.” Everyone laughed. “In all seriousness, I’m glad you’re leaving to move forward with your dream job.”

“I’m still going to be around. I mean, I live upstairs.” I shrugged. “It’s not like I’m leaving town.”

“I know. I know.” The older woman smiled as she placed a cake before me. “We all wanted to do something special for you.”

“Thank you, everyone.”

“Care to do the honors?” Mariah held the knife handle towards me. She pulled it away just as I reached. “Dibs on a corner.”

“You can have the first piece.” Shooting her a smile, I winked. By now, everyone knew we were dating so it was safe to flit a little. 

After cutting each person a piece, we went to our separate groups to talk amongst ourselves. “Are you excited to start at HWG tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Pulling the icing covered fork between my lips, I noticed Mariah’s gaze. Grinning, I stepped closer. “Is someone having naughty thoughts?”

“Shut up!” She whispered, looking around for Sharon. “Maybe…”

“I like the sound of that.” Bumping my hip against Mariah’s, I laughed. “You’ll come to the recording studio with me, right? When you’re not working at GC Buzz.”

“Well, yeah. I love hearing you sing. Besides, you’ve kept your notebook under lock and key. I’m curious to see what else you’ve been working on.”

“You’ll love it.” _Hopefully Devon will let me record a few songs I’ve written about Mariah. I know not everything can be about her but I really want to record at least one or two._

“Why? Ae more about me?” Finishing her cake, Mariah folded the paper plate.

“One or two, yes.”

Before Mariah could come up with a snippy comment, Sharon approached. “Tessa, you have a visitor.”

“A visitor?” Mariah’s brow creased. To my horror, a brunette appeared from behind the older woman.

“Hey, baby.” She smiled, stepping forward in attempts to wrap her arms around me.

Stepping back, I placed my empty plate on a nearby table. “Outside. Now.” Turning towards the redhead, I smiled. “Be right back.” Kissing her cheek, I whispered. “Nothing to worry about.”

Exiting the coffeeshop, I made sure to be out of earshot before turning on my heels. “What are you doing here, Vicky?”

“I’m free of Travis. I wanted to-“

“Stop. It’s not going to happen. Whatever you have to say, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But, babe-“

“No. You don’t get to call me that. That ship sailed three years ago. I’m happy here. I have a life. And I’ll be damned if I let you ruin that!”

“Oh, the redhead?”

“Don’t.” I spoke through gritted teeth. My blood started to boil at Vicky’s tone.

“Don’t what?” She stepped closer. “You know we had a good time together.”

“We did but I’ve moved on.” I refused to step back. I wasn’t going to give her the power. “If I was the only reason you came to GC, you need to leave because nothing is going to happen.”

Scoffing, the brunette snickered. “You say that now. She’s a baby gay. You’ll get sick of her eventually. She doesn’t know how things work in our world. You’re just an experiment to her.” With that, she got in her beat-up Honda Civic and drove off.

_I’m not an experiment to Mariah. She’s different._ After a few calming breathes, I turned to walk back inside. As if on cue, Mariah’s gaze met mine. _She’s worried. Damn it, Vicky!_ I smiled trying to help the redhead’s nerves. All conversations stopped as I entered the shop. Their questioning eyes made me uneasy. “It’s all good.” _I hope._ “Let’s get back to the party.”

Once everyone was gone, I told Sharon I’d clean up. That I needed to talk to Mariah alone and that it couldn’t wait. She agreed and gave us privacy. “Mariah,” I placed a hand on either of the woman’s shoulders. “You have nothing to worry about.” I held her gaze as I spoke. _I need her to believe me._ “She means nothing to me. Vicky is an almost ex. If you want to hear the story, I’ll tell you everything.”

Cautious green eyes searched mine for any doubt. “I believe you, Tessa. Breathe, please.” Cupping my face, Mariah’s thumb caressed my cheek. Dark brows furrowed. “You’re terrified.”

“I really care about you. I don’t want my past to ruin us.” My voice wavered.

“We will be fine.” Pressing a soft kiss on my lips, Mariah smiled. “Pretty sure I can take her if need be.”

I stared in disbelief. “I don’t know if you’re being serious or not. Or whether I find it adorable or sexy as hell.”

“Little bit of both.” She winked. Becoming serious, Mariah took my hands in hers. “I don’t want to know the story but at the same time I do.”

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll tell you everything. Honesty is key in a relationship and so is communication.”

“Don’t you mean: let’s go home?”

Ease washed over me at how well Mariah was taking this. “Let me lock up and I’ll be all yours.” _She’s a strong woman but even the strongest have a little doubt. This is her first relationship with a woman. Everything is still new and a little emotionally raw. I need to extinguish any doubt she may have._ “Alrighty. Let’s go.”

Heading upstairs, I loved seeing Mariah use her key to get in. Walking inside, she made herself at home like always. Kicking off her shoes, she hung her purse and made her way into the kitchen. “Want something to drink? Water, wine, anything?”

“Wine sounds good. Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll bring over glasses and the bottle?”

“Okay.” Making my way towards the kitchen, Mariah stopped me. Grabbing my wrist, she spun me, placing a semi-hard kiss on my lips.

_She’s a little territorial and worried. I knew this could happen. I wish it would have happened later on. We’re still in the “new couple” stage._ Humming into the kiss, I cupped the back of Mariah’s head and scratched twice. I knew the simple action would set her at ease. Even just a little. “Hi.”

“Let’s just sit and talk about this.”

“Okay.” Taking the woman’s hand, I led her towards the couch. Sitting, I faced Mariah to give her my undivided attention. “Where would you like me to start?”

“Who was that?”

“Her name is Vicky. She’s an almost ex of mine. By almost, I mean we almost dated. She was dating this guy and had me on the side. We never did anything besides kiss a few times. It was more of an emotional affair than a physical one. This lasted for about a year until I gave her an ultimatum. She could choose me or Mark. She chose him.” I paused letting the information sink in.

“When did this happen?”

“Three years ago, when I lived in Maine. Mark and I lived together. He was my best friend. After he realized Vicky and I had an emotional affair, we grew apart and I moved on. I left and never looked back. From there, I went to Florida. I needed a total change.”

A small grin curled the side of Mariah’s mouth. “What part of Florida?”

“Kissimmee. It’s about half an hour from Orlando. Why?”

“That’s where I lived, before I moved here.” She paused. “Four years ago.”

“Wow.” I chuckled. “Who knew I’d wind up in the state my future girlfriend lived in.”

“Small world.” The tension that had followed us from downstairs began to dissipate. Taking my hand, Mariah ran her thumb over my knuckles. “Did you love her?”

“I thought I did.” Confusion was clear in the redhead’s eyes. “I recently learned, what I felt then wasn’t-“ _Fuck. I can’t say that._ Looking away, I bit my lip.

“Wasn’t…what? Tessa, tell me.” Mariah’s voice was warm and coaxing.

“It wasn’t what I feel now.” Meeting her gaze, I continued. “It wasn’t what I feel for you.” All doubt Mariah had was gone. Her eyes shined in a way I had never seen before. “Mariah?” Placing her finger under my chin, she kissed me softly. “What was that for?”

“Being honest and not lying like others have done in the past. Honestly…” Mariah’s face burnt a deep crimson.

“Oh, no. You can’t turn that red and not finish whatever the thought was.” I laughed. “Come on, tell me.”

“When Mom brought her inside and then the look on your face…I wasn’t happy. Not unhappy with you. I just knew something wasn’t right. The hairs on my neck stood up.”

I grinned. _She is so adorable. I can’t even._ “Is that why you were watching from the window?” 

“I was not watching from the window.” She scoffed, folding her arms. Trying desperately not to laugh.

“Uh-huh. You were talking to Sharon who’s back was perfectly positioned towards the window. Okay.”

“Oh, hush!” Mariah finally laughed, leaning back on the couch. Sighing, she let her head rest against the pillows.

“Emotionally drained?” I offered. “It is late. We can always go to bed. We both have to be at work by nine.”

“Yeah.”

At some point during the night, I felt Mariah tense up. Waking a little more, I realized she was having a bad dream. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Shaking the redhead, I tried waking her. “Mariah, it’s okay. I’m right here.” Jolting awake, she looked around. Seeing me behind her, helped her relax. “Mariah, you’re crying…” Wiping away the few tears that fell, I tucked hair behind the woman’s ear. “What were you dreaming about?”

“I’d rather not…” Looking away, it was clear Mariah was ashamed of whatever the dream was about.

“You can tell me.” Tilting her chin upwards, I met glassy green eyes. “Whatever it was about, you can tell me.”

Bowing her head, Mariah finally gave in. “It was about Vicky…” Biting her lip, she muttered. “I dreamt that you left me for her. That I wasn’t good enough because I wasn’t experienced enough for you.”

“Mariah,” my voice cracked. “I’d never do that.” Pulling the woman into my arms, I buried my face in her neck. “I care too much about you to leave.” Nuzzling, I breathed in her scent. “I never loved Vicky. It was just a need for emotion. Before her, I had just gotten out of an abusive relationship. I had successfully shut my emotions off, or so I thought. Then she showed up.”

“You can’t shut off your emotions.” Wrapping her arms around me, Mariah kissed my hair.

“Preaching to the choir.” I smiled. “Tried shutting them off with you but I couldn’t. We were both miserable.”

“That we were.” Cupping my cheek, Mariah kissed me softly. “Let’s get back to sleep. You’ve got a big day today.”

Becoming serious, I held the redhead’s gaze. “Not until I know that you fully believe that you’re the only one I want to be with.” _I never want to see you cry again unless they’re happy tears._

A slow smile curved the redhead’s lips. “I know. I’m just self-conscious. I’ve never been the girl someone wanted. And no one has ever looked at me the way you do.”

Studying Mariah’s features in the soft moonlight that seeped through the blinds, I looked for any doubt she might have. None to be found. “Okay. You don’t have to be self-conscious with me. If you ever have doubts, tell me and I’ll put them to rest.” Leaning forward, I kissed Mariah’s forehead, cheek, and finally a gentle kiss on her lips. Laying back, I pulled the redhead into my arms. “Goodnight.”

Smiling into my neck, she sighed contently. “Goodnight.”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

After sending Tessa off to work with a sufficient amount of coffee and a kiss, I went back inside to pickup my own to-go order. “Thanks, Lizzie.”

“You’re welcome, Mariah. Anything else?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Okay. Let me warm up your bagel.” As the blonde did so, she hummed.

“Hey, you.” Wrapping an arm around my shoulders, Kevin brought me in for a side hug.

“Hey, Kev. What are you up to?”

“Not much. Getting my morning fuel before I head to the station. You?”

“Heading to work. Just sent Tessa off.” Grabbing my order, I followed my friend outside.

“Aww you sent her off with a kiss, didn’t you?” He grinned.

“Shut up.” Looking away, I smiled. “Yes.”

“You guys are too cute.” Kevin’s head tilted. “What’s wrong? Something’s bothering you.”

“Get in the car.” Without a word, he did as I asked. Groaning, I reluctantly went though what happened with Vicky. Knowing that I could trust Kevin, I told him everything Tessa told me. “I believe her. I truly do. But-“

“You can’t help to worry because it’s happened before.”

“Exactly.” Leaning my head back, I sighed. “I just…I like Tessa so much. I want it to work with her. What I feel for her is different than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

“Psychology says that a person who you have an immediate connection the moment you meet, a connection that’s so strong you’re drawn to that person, it’s something you’ve never experienced before. As the connection grows, you experience a love so complex, deep, and strong that it causes you to doubt you’ve ever loved before.”

“Psychology doesn’t say that, you big sap.” I scoffed playfully. _Wait. He said love. Do I love Tessa? Can I?_ “What makes you think I love Tessa?”

“Maybe not. But it does say that if you’re in love with someone, you won’t be interested or want to look at anyone else. If you do, then you weren’t actually in love.” 

“You never answered me. What makes you think I’m in love with Tessa? Or that she’s in love with me?”

“I never said either of you were “in love” with each other. I said you “loved” each other. You were the one who said “in love” not me.” He smiled knowingly. “It’s not hard to see how she affects you. You’ve never smiled this much before and you’re radiating happiness. Same goes for her. No relationship is without drama. Look at mine.” Kevin laughed. “I didn’t even know I had a daughter until a few months ago.”

“True.” _I never doubted Tessa. But the fact that I care so much for her and how quickly freaks me out._

“Don’t let this Vicky person get under your skin. She wants to drive a wedge between the two of you. Don’t let her.” Glancing at his watch, Kevin rubbed his face. “Well, I better get to the station and you better get to work.” Pushing open the door, he turned back with a smile. “If you need anything, let me know.”

“Thanks, Kev. You’re the best friend a girl can have.” Hugging the man quickly, we said our goodbyes.

xxx

When we finally broke for lunch, I hid how giddy I was seeing a few texts from Tessa waiting for me.

_10:23am: I’m so nervous and so excited! I wish you were here. -T_

_12:16pm: Hey, beautiful. Just wanted to check-in and see how your day is going. The studio is great. I can’t wait for you to hear the songs we’ve been working on. -T_

_1:05pm: On break. Starving! Can we have lunch? I’ll wait until you’re on break. -T_

Pulling out of the parking lot, I called Tessa. Putting the call on speaker, I waited. “Hey!”

“How’s GC’s hottest and newest musician doing?”

A wholesome laugh filled the car. “I’m good. Are you on lunch? Please tell me you’re on lunch.”

“Yes, I’m on break. Deli subs and meet at the recording studio?” Parking, I began placing a mobile order.

“Sounds awesome. I can’t wait. Can you bring me a brownie too?”

“Oh, I’m not sweet enough for you?” I couldn’t help but smirk.

“Oh, you’re plenty sweet.” Tessa’s voice dropped into a seductive tone that sent shivers down my spine. “But I can’t devour you here. As much as I would love to.”

A shaky moan escaped my throat. “Why do I have a feeling neither of us will sleep tonight?”

“Because I’m far too energized at the moment. See you soon?”

“Definitely. I placed the orders a few minutes ago. Text me the address and I’ll head that way once the food is ready.” Hearing a ping, I smiled. “That was you, wasn’t it?”

“Yup. Devon needs to talk for a minute. See you soon.”

“Okie doke.” Ending the call, I waited for the conformation text from the deli.

Arriving at the studio, Tessa was waiting for me outside. Looking up from her phone, the musician beamed. Sliding off the trunk of her car, she wrapped her arms around me in a strong embrace. “Hey, Gorgeous!”

“Hey, how are you?” _She’s buzzing._

“I’m great. Especially since you’re here.” Taking the to-go bag and drink holder, Tessa placed them on the trunk. Cupping my face, she kissed me.

Moaning into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around my girlfriend’s neck. “What’s that for?”

“Because I missed you. Let’s eat so you hear what we’ve been working on.” Taking my hand, Tessa grabbed the to-go bag while I snagged the drink tray.

After a quick tour, we began to eat. “So, things have been going well? You’re almost vibrating with energy.”

“Things are going really well.” A goofy smile curved the musician’s lips. “I love that you’re here. My two favorite things in one place.”

A soft blush tented my cheeks. “Hopefully, I can stay for a recording session soon.” _I always knew music was Tessa’s passion but this is a whole new side of her. I’ve never seen her this happy before. It’s amazing._

“That would be fantastic!”

Finishing her lunch, Tessa leaned back rubbing her stomach. “So full.” I chuckled, finishing my own food. “When do you head back to the studio?”

“I have about twenty minutes. Why?”

“I asked Devon if I could let you hear the new tracks. They’re still rough but you’ll get a feel for what we’re working on.”

“I’d love that.”

“Come with me.” After tossing our trash away, I sat next to Tessa at her laptop. “Devon sent me some of the files because he knew I’d want to show you.” Opening a file folder, Tessa debated which one to open.

_I’ve been feeling like a couch on the street. A little used, ripped at the seams. Nip, tuck, take it up, anything to fill my cup. Vibrator died. Ran out of batteries. Dig up warm bodies to live out my fantasies. Left, right, lullaby anything to fill my night._

_Caught in a loop with my favorite songs. Play them again because I don’t like new shit. Caught in a loop because it’s all my fault. I wish I could turn off all my bullshit. And it’s all just noise inside my head. I look right at the TV married to my bed. And it’s all just noise inside my head. And it’s all just noise. All just noise._

As the song finished, Tessa turned to face me. “What do you think?”

“That’s…wow. It sounds fantastic. Definitely a hit.”

Hazel eyes narrowed, a grin tugging at pale lips. “I’ve been working on this song for a few years. Not a few months.”

“Oh, thank God!” Covering my head, I leaned forward against the table.

Laughing, the musician rubbed my back. “Devon made me promise that not all songs would be about you. He said the first needed to draw people in. Be more relatable. If this becomes a hit, then I can record the one we worked on.” She paused. “Devon would love a duet.”

My head shot up, blood draining from my face. “No!”

“Well, that got your attention.” Tessa smirked. “I’m not going to make you sing. I promise.” Letting her hand snake around to my hip, the musician pulled me close to whisper. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t enjoy it in the shower.” Kissing my cheek quickly, she leaned back hearing the door open.

“Mariah, good to see you.” Devon greeted. “Your girl’s amazing. We’ve got a few hits on our hands.”

“She is pretty incredible.” Wrapping my arm around Tessa’s shoulders, I smiled. “Well, I need to get back before Hilary starts blowing up my phone.”

“See you at home.”

“See you after work.” Kissing Tessa’s hair, I started for the door. “Bye, Devon.”

“Later.”

Xxx

Wanting to celebrate Tessa’s first day, I placed an order for pickup at the CGAC. While I waited, I shot Tessa a quick message.

_At the club picking up dinner. Be home soon. -M_

_Awesome! And I love that you call my place home. -T_

_I mean…a lot of my stuff is already there so… -M_

_Uh-huh. That’s totally the only reason. Mmhmm. -T_

_Smartass. -M_

“Mariah Copeland?” Glancing around, my stomach dropped when I saw Vicky. “Hi, I just wanted to introduce myself. I’m Vicky Reynolds, huge fan of GC Buzz.”

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._ Faking a smile, I shook the woman’s hand. “So nice to meet a fan.”

“I’m sure it keeps you pretty busy.”

“Not as busy as you’d think.” _Back off bitch. It’s not going to work._ Before Vicky could blow anymore hot air, my order was ready.

“Hey Red, here’s your order.”

“Thanks, Lexi.” Placing a ten in the tip jar, I picked up the bag.

“Always a pleasure. How’re you and Tessa?”

“We’re great. She’s been signed by a label now so she’s got her dream job.”

“She’s got it all. Dream job and dream girl.” Lexi pointed at me. “Mark my words, this time next year Copeland is going to be Porter.”

_I can feel her deflating._ Smiling triumphantly, I laughed. “Who knows? Later!” Glancing over my shoulder, I waved. “Later, Vicky. Don’t forget to tune in.”

Walking into the apartment, I hummed. “Honey, I’m home!”

Snorting, Tessa laughed. Greeting me with a hug and kiss, the taller woman took the bag. “Are you going to say that every time you walk in?”

“Probably not. But, I’m just in a really good mood.” With a pep in my step, I brought down two glasses. “Wine?”

“Sure…” Tessa’s voice trailed off, her head tilting in question. “I know that look. The triumphant, in-your-face, bitch look. What happened?”

“Vicky introduced herself at the club while I waited for our food.” Horror washed over Tessa’s face. “Not to worry. I handled her like a boss. And Lexi helped deflate her ego quite a bit.”

A nervous yet amused smirk played on the woman’s face. “I’m almost scared to know how.” Opening the wine, Tessa poured us each a glass.

Taking a seat at the table, I emptied the to-go bag. “Lexi asked how you were and I told her. Not giving any location info, of course.”

“Smart woman.”

“And she said: mark my words, this time next year, Copeland is going to be Porter.” Tessa’s brow rose. “I’m not sure if she meant that or if she could tell Vicky was into you. Either way, you could feel her deflating by the second.”

“Nice.” Shaking her head, Tessa laughed. “I wish I could have seen that.”

“I have my moments.” Giving a bow, I began eating. A nervous tension radiated from the musician as we ate. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just…” Tessa met my gaze. “Why don’t you finish moving in with me? We can clear out more space and move the rest of your stuff over this weekend.” My heart started pounding. _Answer her!_ “Or not. I didn’t mean to jump the gun.” 

“No. No. I mean…yes. I’d love to finish moving me.” I shook my head. “In.” I paused again. “Me…in. You know what I mean!”

An amused tugged at Tessa’s lips. “Good to know I’m not the only one who still gets tongue tied.”

“Definitely not.” _Now I’m giddy. Oh, my gosh. I’m moving in with my girlfriend!_

“Penny for your thoughts?” Tessa sipped her wine.

“This is really happening, right?”

“It really is.” Holding up her wineglass, she beamed. “To us.”

“To us.” Clinking my glass with hers, I could barely keep myself still.

Xxx

The next day, I went by Crimson Lights to talk with Mom. Entering the coffeeshop, Sharon waved me over. “Hey, Sweetie. How are you?”

“I’m great.” Choosing my words carefully, I decided to just come out with it. “I have some news.”

“I can see that. You’re buzzing.” My mother grinned. “No GC Buzz pun intended.”

_Will that joke ever die? Probably not._ “Tessa and I are moving in together.”

“What?” Turning, I saw Vicky. “You’re moving in with Tessa?”

“I am, yes.” _Don’t fold your arms. It shows that you’re closing yourself off which makes you look weak._ “Why?”

Shrugging, the brunette made her way towards the counter. “It’s just…that’s when she feels comfortable. When she feels comfortable…that’s when bad things happen.”

_I’m being baited._ “Like what?”

“She cheats. She lies. It’ll start by having to stay late for work. That’s when she-“

“I’m going to stop you right there.” Stepping forward, I entered the woman’s personal space. “You can say whatever you want but I’m not going to believe you. I know your type. You want to cause trouble. You know I’m new to this and you’re trying to plant a seed of doubt to drive a wedge between us. All you’re trying to do is break us up so you can try to throw yourself at her. It won’t work.”

“Suit yourself.” Vicky scoffed. Rolling her eyes, she turned towards Sharon. “Can I get an Americano?”

“No. You can’t. As the owner of this establishment, I have the right to not serve you. So kindly, get out.”

Looking between Sharon and me, Vicky huffed. “You can’t do this.”

“Oh, she can. She owns this place.” Pointing towards the main entrance, I continued. “Get out.”

A few customers clapped when the door slammed behind the trollop. Laughing, I hid my face. “Oh, Lord.”

“You okay, Sweetie?”

Running a hand through my hair, I exhaled slowly. “Yeah, I’m good. It felt nice telling her off.”

“I can see that. Tessa’s good for you. I know you’re a strong-willed woman but since Tessa’s been around, it’s shown more. In a good way.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Are you going to tell Tessa about this?”

“Yeah, of course. Communication is key in a relationship. After I grab a bite to eat, I was going to organize some stuff so I can finish moving in this weekend.”

“Sounds like a plan. Just know that you will always have a room at the cottage.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Hugging the woman quickly, I grabbed a sandwich and a brownie.

Entering my home-to-be, warmth filled my chest. _I’ve never felt this happy before. Or this comfortable with someone. I don’t have to be strong all the time._ Dropping my purse on the couch, I debated where to start. _The bathroom is already done. So is the main closet. I guess that just leaves the dresser and bedroom closet._

As I arranged the small walk-in closet, I noticed a duffle bag. Not a large one. Just big enough to be an overnight bag. Pulling it down, I jumped hearing my phone ring. The bag landed on my foot. _What the hell is in that thing?_ Scrambling for my phone, I answered the she Devil’s call. “Hello, Hilary. What do you need?”

“Nothing. I’m just letting you know that I’ll be out of town the next few days. I’ve left a list of things for you to do.”

“I’ll look it over when I get back.” Ending the call, I tossed my phone on the bed and went to pick up what all fell. Walking closer, I heard buzzing coming from the black bag. “What the…” Kneeling, I unzipped the duffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song used: “Noise” by Ginesse (Cait Fairbanks). If you’ve not listened yet, it’s on YouTube, Spotify, SoundCloud, and iTunes. Give it a listen!


	8. Bag of Tricks

**Tessa’s POV**

Pulling into the parking lot, I saw Mariah’s car. _I should grab a brownie before going upstairs. I can’t wait until her car is always parked here at night._

Entering the coffeeshop, I smiled seeing Sharon behind the counter. “Hey, Sharon. Can I get two brownies to go?”

“Sure. While I warm them, we need to talk.” The older woman’s voice was stern. “Take a seat and I’ll bring them over.”

“Okay.” While I waited, I shot Mariah a quick text.

_Downstairs getting brownies. Sharon wanted to chat. Be up soon. XO -T_

_I thought that was you pulling in. See you soon. XO -M_

Placing my phone face down, I watched Sharon sit. “What do we need to talk about?”

“Mariah.”

My brow creased. “Is everything okay? I just messaged her. She seems okay.” _She’s making me nervous! I can’t get a decent read on her._

Eventually, the stern, protective mother look vanished and was replaced with a warm smile. “Welcome to the family.” Relief washed over me. “Mariah’s upstairs moving things around so she can finish moving in with you. This is a big step for her. She’s never had a partner who she’s felt comfortable enough moving in with.”

“I’m not going to intentionally hurt her. I really care about Mariah. She’s different from anyone I’ve ever met. She’s incredible.”

“Good to know.” Sharon laughed. “Had you worried there for a second, didn’t I?”

A nervous laugh escaped my throat. “You did, yeah. I know it’s…it can be difficult to see your daughter in a different light. Being a woman who is attracted to another woman makes life difficult. I worried that you wouldn’t accept Mariah. I’m beyond grateful that you do accept her. It means a lot to her and me that you do.”

“I won’t lie; it was odd at first. I hadn’t known Mariah that long before she came to town but I didn’t realize she was a lesbian.”

“I don’t think she realized it either.” Grinning, I pointed towards the main entrance. “Until I came through that door.”

“Noah and I have talked about the expression on her face when you walked in. He had never seen her like that before. And then how the two of you would act around each other. It was sweet.”

“And the stark difference between us when we stayed away from each other for a week.” Tearing off a piece of brownie, I popped it in my mouth.

“Never do that again. I can’t handle seeing Mariah like that again. She was miserable.”

“I was too. That week sucked.” Shaking my head, I thought of how pained Mariah looked when she saw me. “I never want to see that look again.”

Nodding slowly, Sharon smiled. “Good. Now, get upstairs before Mariah starts blowing up my phone.”

Laughing, I picked up mine. “Too late. She’s messaged me a few times. I’m sure yours is worse.” Standing, I gathered my things. “See you later.”

Pushing open the door, I breathed in the fresh scent of lemon. _She’s been cleaning._ “Honey, I’m home.”

Exiting the bedroom, Mariah was unreadable. A small black duffel in hand. “We need to talk.”

Biting my lip, guilt churned my stomach. “Mariah, I can explain.”

“Oh, I need to hear this.” Dropping the bag on the couch, she folded her arms.

“Before I came to GC, I fell into a job. That,” motioning towards the bag, “was my payment.”

“The contents of that bag, was your payment? Please, explain more.”

“Yeah, it was.” Taking a seat on the couch, I placed the bag on the coffee table. Unzipping it, I rummaged through it “Wait, how did you find this?”

“It fell on my foot when I was rearranging the closet.” _She’s hiding something._ My eyes narrowed. _She’s not upset about the bag._ “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” Taking a step towards her caused the redhead to step back. “T-Tessa…”

“You’re not upset about the bag, are you?” Grinning, I trapped Mariah between myself and the island. “Hmmm?” My head tilted slightly.

Crumbling, she gave in. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a whole arsenal of different sex toys?!”

_I’ve never seen her this red before._ “Because I didn’t want you to think I’m some sort of sex fiend. Nor did I want to pressure you into thinking that’s all I wanted. Did you notice the layer of dust on the bag?”

“I…noticed now.” Glancing away, Mariah bit her lip. “Why were there three empty boxes?”

I snorted. “You looked at them all?” My brow rose. 

“Of course, I looked!” The redhead’s face only became redder. “So, why were three missing?”

“They’re not missing. They’re in my nightstand. One’s a deep tissue massager, one’s a clitoral sucker, and the last is a waterproof wearable vibrator. I don’t bother wearing it because that’s kind of pointless when you’re alone.” Mariah’s eyes darkened with each word. “I put them there after we started flirting and before we started dating.”

“Before we had sex?” Dancing her fingers up my stomach, Mariah smirked.

“Yes. You kind of drove me a little crazy.” Watching her hand, I felt my body start to buzz. “Like you are now.” I paused taking in a calming breath. “I have a feeling someone wants to see them?” Leaning closer, I whispered in the redhead’s ear. “Or test them?” 

Wrapping her arms around my neck, Mariah kissed me quickly. “Mmmaybe.”

“Maybe?” Letting my hands wander, I couldn’t help but grab Mariah’s firm ass. Lifting the shorter woman, she wrapped her legs around my waist. “Why don’t I show you my nightstand?”

“Please do.”

Carrying Mariah into my room, I sat her on our bed. “Okay, like I said, I fell into the job. I bought a toy and in the manual, there was a free product ad. After I emailed for the product, the rep asked if I wanted to test toys. I said sure and that’s how it started. They were all free and I wasn’t about to spend thirty plus dollars on a toy I didn’t know would work well. I bought the toy, tested, posted a review, and got my money back. It was fun while it lasted. After the four testers were done, they wanted me to edit manuals for them. For each manual, I got another toy.”

Becoming nervous, Mariah inspected the toys I took from my nightstand. “So…are these…”

“My favorite ones. They’re good and get the job done. But none are as good as you are.” Cupping the woman’s cheek, I let my thumb brush over Mariah’s bottom lip. “I enjoy having a human element. One to touch me and cuddle with afterwards. I love falling asleep with you in my arms, clothed or not, it’s amazing.”

“You are so disgustingly sweet.” She paused. “Kind of like those Lindor chocolate truffles in your nightstand. Next to the toys. Mind explaining that?”

I couldn’t help the full body laugh that erupted from my stomach. “That is a funny story.” Taking out the bag, I sat beside Mariah. “The roommate I had before I came here had zero boundaries. She was a Bible thumper yet she’d steal anything chocolate I had. One day, I got fed up with it and told her where I kept it. I said: if you can get it from my nightstand, you can have the bag.”

“Okay…” Taking the offered truffle, Mariah popped it into her mouth.

“So, I come home from work, she’s waiting for me at the table with a Bible in front of her. She says she found my chocolate stash and that I needed Jesus.”

“Because of the toys?” Mariah scoffed.

“Mmhmm. By then I had seven. Normally, I never kept all of them in my nightstand but I did that week just to freak her out.” Grinning triumphantly, I snickered. “She moved out the next day.”

“Nice work.”

“I like to think so.” Biting down on a piece of chocolate, I wondered what Mariah’s first thought was. “What made you look in the bag to begin with?”

“It was buzzing. If that hadn’t happened, I wouldn’t have opened it.”

“I’ve got nothing to hide, Mariah. I was going to tell you. I had honestly forgotten about the bag. Hence, the layer of dust.”

Starting to fidget with a wrapper, Mariah mumbled. “Eventually, could we…use some of them?”

My body temperature skyrocketed at the thought. “Of course. I’ll have to find the toy cleaner first but sure. Luckily, they’re all rechargeable so no worries about forgetting to buy more batteries.”

“Yeah, that sucks. A vibrator dying halfway through and realizing there weren’t any batteries.” Soft pink crept up the woman’s neck. “I may have stolen the remote batteries and then put them back afterwards…” Mariah laughed. “Long before Mom woke up.” 

“We’ve all done that at least once.” _Great. Now I can’t get the thought of Mariah covered in sweat, playing with a toy in the dead of night out of my head. Shit!_ Clearing my throat, I tried pushing the image away.

“I know that look.” She smirked. “Thinking naughty thoughts?”

“You started it.” I glared playfully.

“Then why don’t you let me finish it?” Quickly, Mariah had me on my back, arms pinned above my head. “What do you say?”

Peering into dark green eyes, I smiled. “I’m all yours.” Tangling my hands in flaming red locks, I pulled the woman down for a passionate kiss. 

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

After I was finally moved in and everything was settled into place, we decided to have Mom and Noah over for dinner. “Everything is ready to go.” Tessa wrapped her arms around me from behind.

Placing the last dish on the table, I smirked. “What? You have that scheming sound in your voice.”

“Do you remember that bet that I won?”

“Yes…” My voice trailed off. _This is not going to end well for me._

“Why don’t we make tonight a little more interesting?” Holding a small, pink, silicone vibrator in front of me, Tessa grinned.

“That’s the wearable one…” _Oh, God. No._

“Mmhmm. It is.” An evil chuckle vibrated the woman’s throat.

“The one that’s remote controlled.” _Shhiitttt._ “That’s just evil.” Turning in the woman’s arms, I met Tessa’s gaze. Her hazel eyes had darkened with lust. “You seriously want me to wear that while my brother and mother are here for dinner and let you control it? Having the power to turn it on at any point.”

“And have the power to change between the seven lovely vibration patterns.” Pecking my lips quickly, Tessa added. “It’s whisper quiet. They’ll never know unless you give it away.”

_She’s not budging on this._ Plucking the toy from Tessa’s hand, I shook my head. “Evil. Just so evil.”

“The special underwear is on our bed.” With a wink, the taller woman spun me towards our bedroom. “They’ll be here in fifteen minutes. Better get changed.” Giving me a gentle shove, Tessa laughed.

Walking back into the main area, I had to get used to the feeling between my thighs. “This is so uncomfortable.”

“Oh, just wait…”

“What-“ I squeaked feeling a low vibration start. “Tessa, I swea-“ I had to grab the kitchen island to keep myself upright feeling the second intense level. “Fffffffuuuuuu….”

“You okay over there?” Tessa grinned. “See how quiet it is? I made a point to put that in the pros section of the review.” Before I could say anything, there was a knock. “Oh! Guests are here!” Jumping to her feet, the musician sprinted to the door. Thankfully, she waited until I was composed before letting them in.

“Hey, guys!” Stepping to the side, Tessa allowed Noah and Sharon in. “Everything is ready. Go ahead and take a seat. Mariah and I will serve.”

“It smells fantastic.” Mom hugged me quickly. Thankfully, it was a side hug so she wouldn’t feel the light vibration in my tight jeans. Getting the wine, I pleaded silently with Tessa to turn it off. Eventually, she took the small remote out of her pocket and held the power button for three seconds. “So, how’s the studio?”

“It’s great! My first single should go live tomorrow. It’s one I’ve been working on for a few years.” Pouring each of us a healthy glass of wine, Tessa laughed. “I’m so nervous.”

“I’ve heard the song. It’s going to be a hit.” I bumped my hip against Tessa’s to calm her nerves.

“Can’t wait. We’ve already pre-saved the song on Devon’s app.” Noah eyed the food. “Wait, who cooked? If it’s Mariah, I may need to make sure my insurance is paid up.”

“Shut up.” I shrugged. “Tessa cooked.”

“I pick on you out of love.” My brother flashed his goofy smile.

“Yeah. Yeah. Yeah.” Taking my seat, I laughed. “If we don’t pick on you, there’s something wrong. After we get comfortable around you, of course.”

“With you two, that happened in two days.” Noah kidded.

“That was just because I wanted to see her get all bashful and awkward.” Tessa shot me a half smile. “Mariah’s so cute when she’s flustered.”

“Uh-huh. I’m sure that’s the only reason.” Noah deadpanned.

After dinner, Mom and Noah went to sit on the couch as Tessa and I cleaned up. Closing the dishwasher, I slammed it feeling a pattered buzz between my thighs. Cupping my hand over my mouth, I kept myself from moaning. _I’m going to kill her for this. Oh, God…she just turned it up again. Fuck._

“Is everything okay, Sweetie?”

I could feel Mom’s eyes on me. Glaring at Tessa, I nodded. “Yeah, I just…shut my finger in the door.”

“Should I heat up the pie for dessert?” Tessa smirked. “It’s apple.”

“Did you make it or buy it from that bakery in town?” Noah asked innocently.

“Bakery.” Tessa answered. Walking past me, she paused to whisper. “I guess you’ll get to eat my pie earlier than expected.” Clicking the button again, another, more intense, pattern started. This time, I couldn’t stop the noise that escaped my throat. Thankfully, it wasn’t a moan.

“Sweetie, are you okay?”

_If you knew what was really going on, you wouldn’t be so worried._ “Yeah, I’m fine.” I failed to keep my voice even. “Just a…stab. The wire in my bra just stabbed me.” _No one is going to believe that. From the look on Noah’s face, he’s slowly putting the pieces together. Great!_

“You should go change it. I know how painful that can be. We’re family, it’s okay.”

“Right… Be right back.” I tried walking as naturally as possible towards the bedroom but couldn’t considering Tessa upped the power again right as I closed the door. Quickly, I kicked off my shoes, unbuckled my belt, and pulled my jeans down. The tie on the underwear was knotted and I couldn’t get it untied. Grumbling, I reached into the lace and pulled out the toy. Turning it off, I wiped it down on a towel. _Geez, I’m a mess._ Laughing, I realized I had only gotten undressed that quickly once before. _Tessa loves teasing me. She’ll pay for this after they leave. I’ll have her begging._ Before exiting the bedroom, I checked myself to make sure I didn’t look like I was three seconds from coming undone. _If that would have been on much longer, I would have crumbled with one sexy look._

Rejoining everyone else, I smiled. “That’s better.”

“Is it?” Tessa smirked. A grin forming on her red lips the more I glared.

“It is, actually.” _You’re going to pay dearly later._ Feeling eyes on me, I clasped my hands. “Who’s ready for dessert?”

Cutting everyone a slice, I took Mom’s and Noah’s into the living room. Walking back towards Tessa, I shot her a sexy look as my fingers danced down my stomach and towards my belt. Seeing her eyes darken, I knew my messaged had been received.

I love my Mom and my brother but, finally, they left. Locking the door behind them, I turned towards Tessa. “Bedroom, now.”

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?” She smirked, knowing how much I hated dirty dishes in the sink.

“They can wait.” Taking her hand, I drug Tessa towards our room. Closing the door, I pinned her against it. “You’re going to pay for tonight.”

“I am, huh?” Running her tongue over her teeth, Tessa grinned. “What do you have planned?” Keeping a vice grip on her wrists, I pressed my thigh firmly between her legs. Moaning, Tessa’s eyes fluttered shut. “I think I’m going to enjoy this…”

“You’ll be begging…” I husked in the musician’s ear. “Stay.” I demanded.

“Someone wants to be dominant tonight…”

“Is that okay?” Walking towards the nightstand, I slipped on the finger vibe and turned it on.

“I told you we could swap. It’s your turn.” Lust filled hazel eyes as I sauntered back.

“Good to know.” Claiming Tessa’s lips with mine, I unbuttoned her jeans and slid my hand inside her underwear. A shaky moan escaped her lips as I drug the vibe through liquid heat. “Oh, no. You’re not allowed to moan out. I couldn’t earlier even though I wanted desperately to.” I nipped the tender skin of Tessa’s neck to further my point. “Understood?”

“Yessss.” Her voice trailed off as her hips bucked against my hand. “I won’t last long if you keep kissing my neck like that…”

“Tell me when you’re close.” Running my tongue along the shell of Tessa’s ear caused her to groan. Lucky for her, she remembered the rules.

Tessa laughed nervously. “You’re trying to kill me…”

“Not quite.” Turning up the vibration, I explored a little more.

“Mariah…” Tessa’s breathing became labored as her hips bucked in a more rapid rhythm.

“Mmm. Good.” Withdrawing my hand, I tossed the toy onto the bed. Kneeling, I pulled Tessa’s jeans and drenched underwear down. Kicking them off, Tessa watched mesmerized. Hooking one leg over my shoulder, I kissed the inside of her thigh. The dominance I had a moment ago faded. _No matter how many times we make love, I’ll never get over how aroused she gets. I’ve never had this effect on someone before._

“Mariah?” I wasted no time sliding my tongue deep between glistening folds. “Oh, fuck!” Fisting her hand in my hair, Tessa kept a tight grip to keep her balance. Whimpering, she ground against me. “Mariah…Ffffffaaaaaahhhhh…”

I didn’t stop until the musician stilled. Her hand fell from my hair. Standing, I wiped my mouth. “You okay?” All Tessa could manage was to nod.

Getting her breathing back to a normal pace, she cupped the back of my head and scratched twice. Knowing fully well that alone makes me crumble. “I have a few tricks of my own, Miss. Copeland.”

Closing the distance between us, I whispered. “Show me.” 

xxx

Days passed, and there wasn’t a blip on the Hurricane Vicky front. Both Tessa and I were on edge just waiting for something to happen. The more time went by, the more uneasy we became. 

Then, it happened. Right before I went live, I got an envelope delivered to me. When I saw there wasn’t a return address, my stomach dropped. _I shouldn’t look. I should wait until later._ Against my better judgement, I looked. Peaking inside, I saw a picture of two women. One looked like Tessa and the other was a blonde bent over the counter. The dark-haired woman wore a strap-on and pulled the blonde’s hair. Closing the envelope, I tossed it under my chair and put on a smile. “Hello, GC! I’ve got an incredible lineup for today’s show.”

_I’ve never been so happy to have that red light turn off._ Picking up the envelope, I shoved it under my notecards. “Dave, I need to take care of something at home. Can you handle it from here?”

“Yeah, is everything okay?”

“I hope so.”

Entering the apartment, I threw down my keys and placed my bag on the couch. Ripping open the envelope, I spread the photos over the coffee table. _This can’t be happening. Right when I start to believe I can be happy with someone; their crazy ex shows up. Then I receive this. I knew it was too good to be true._ With each passing moment, I could feel myself spiraling more. Then I saw the final picture.

“Honey, I’m home!” Glancing from me to the coffee table, Tessa’s face dropped. “What’s that?” Rushing towards me, she got a better look. “Mariah, I swear-“

Holding up my hand, I cut her off. “No need.” Standing, I cupped the dark-haired beauty’s face. She winced thinking I was going to slap her. “You’re okay.” I smiled. “More importantly, we’re okay.”

“Y-you’re not mad?” Dark brows creased.

“I’m not mad because that’s not you.”

Relief washed over the taller woman. “Oh, thank God. Not that I’m arguing with you but…how do you know?”

Shrugging, I became nervous. “The reasons are going to sound very…stalker-y.” I smiled sheepishly. “Are you sure you want to know?”

“Go ahead…” 

“Tessa, I know you and I know your body. You don’t stand like that. Also, you don’t like strap-ons. You made that abundantly clear while we had the sex toy talk.”

A small grin tugged at Tessa’s lips. “There’s more. I know that look. It terrifies me sometimes but right now I’m happy to see it.”

“You have a few freckles on your right shoulder blade. The woman in the picture doesn’t. Your head was phototshopped on this woman’s body. And,” picking up the final photo, I smiled triumphantly. “She doesn’t have your tattoo.”

“Never thought that getting a tattoo would save my life. You are amazing. I don’t know if this is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard or not.” Cupping my face, Tessa kissed my forehead before pressed her forehead against mine. “But I’m so happy for it.” Capturing my lips softly, slightly callused thumbs caressed my cheeks.

Braking the kiss, I laughed. “Maybe it’s both? I don’t know. I just know I was freaking out until I saw the last picture. I didn’t think you would ever cheat on me but…” Motioning towards the coffee table, “I couldn’t exactly ignore what I thought was photographic evidence.”

“I understand.” Pulling me into a strong embrace, Tessa buried her face in my hair. “I’m so glad you know I could never cheat on you. I love you too much.” Every muscle in Tessa’s body went stiff. Leaning back, she started to panic. “Mariah, I…”

“Please, don’t take it back.” Searching hazel eyes, I smiled. “Because I feel the same way.”

“Really?” The musician’s voice was a whisper.

“I know it’s really quick but…I’ve never felt like this before about anyone. And before you start to overanalyze this, it’s not because of…her. It’s how I actually feel.”

“I never doubted you.” Tessa beamed. “You don’t do fake.” 


	9. Leather and Lace

**Tessa’s POV**

Waking up with Mariah snuggled in my arms was surreal. _We fit perfectly together. I’m a few inches taller but it’s perfect._ Holding her tight, I thought about last night.

_“I’m so glad you know I could never cheat on you. I love you too much.” Every muscle in my body went stiff. Leaning back, I started to panic. “Mariah, I…”_

_“Please, don’t take it back.” Searching my eyes, Mariah smiled. “Because I feel the same way.”_

Looking down at Mariah’s face, I resisted the urge to kiss her awake. _She’s so peaceful when she sleeps. She loves me too. I never thought I’d learn what real love was. I never thought I’d learn it from this amazing redhead._ Unable to stop myself, I kissed Mariah’s forehead.

Groaning, she buried her face more into my chest. “No. I don’t want to get up.” Snaking an arm around my waist, Mariah sighed. “I’m too comfy.”

“You can stay in bed while I make coffee. At some point today, I need to work on music and-“ My voice trailed off. “And deal with something.”

“Something or someone.” Mariah mumbled. Her grip tightened around my waist.

_She’s still worried about Vicky. I don’t blame her. She’s still new to all of this._ “Someone. I’m not going to allow her to harass you.”

“It means a lot that you’re so protective.” Shifting, Mariah met my gaze. “I know you need to end things. Not that you still have feelings for her. Just a final closure…thing.”

“I prefer last nail in her coffin but yours is nicer.” Kissing the woman’s forehead, I sat up to stretch. “Coffee first.”

“Nooo.” Sitting up, Mariah grinned at my confusion. “A good morning kiss first.” Cupping my face, the redhead guided me into a tender kiss.

“Oh, is that the only reason you moved in? Just so you can get a good morning kiss every day?”

“Mmm. One of the many reasons.”

“Mmhmm. Okay. I’ll go make coffee.” Throwing my legs off the bed, I heard a whistle. “Did you just whistle at me?” Grabbing my robe, I turned, giving the cocky redhead a full view. Her eye grew wide as her jaw slacked. “That’s what I thought.” With a smirk, I tied it. “Can you speak now?”

Mariah shook her head. “N-n-not really…”

Chuckling, I made my way towards the kitchen. I made sure to strut the entire way. _She’s so cute when she’s flustered. Acts all big and bad but with one look she’s putty._ Starting the coffee, I thought more about last night. _I can’t believe Vicky thought that would work. Thank God Mariah didn’t believe it. She knows me better than she thinks. I hope she sticks to those guns when it comes to me. But I’m going to put a stop to Vicky’s bullshit before it hurts Mariah._

“I can hear the wheels turning in your head.” Green eyes took me in. “And you’re irritated. Thinking about what’s her bitch?”

Snorting, I laughed. “Nice nickname.” I paused, pouring us each a cup. “Yes, I need to put a stop to her antics. I won’t let her hurt you again. I’m sick of her trying to ruin my life. I’m happy for once and I’ll be damned if I let her get in the middle of that.”

“Tessa,” cupping my cheek, Mariah made me meet her gaze. “I know where your heart is. I also know you need to confront her about what she did. It’s Saturday so I’ll be waiting here, in our home, for you.”

Smiling, my heart warmed. “I love the sound of that.”

“I do too. Now, let’s enjoy some coffee and breakfast. French toast?”

“You’re cooking it?” My brow rose.

Rolling her eyes, Mariah smirked. “Yes, I’ll cook. It’s my turn anyway.”

“Then definitely French toast!” 

After a shower, I texted Vicky and told her to meet me at the park. Fixing my jacket, Mariah reassured me. “You’ve got this. You’ll put a stop to her and it’ll be done.”

“And then I can come home and spend the rest of my life with the woman I love.”

Smiling sheepishly, light pink tinted Mariah’s cheeks. “Exactly.” Tilting her head upwards, she kissed me. Unlike before, it was sweet and reassuring verses claiming and territorial. “I’ll see you soon.”

“See you.” Hearing a ping, I scoffed. “That’s probably her.” Pulling out my phone, I read the message.

_I’m at the park. Where are you? -Vicky_

“Yup.” Turning the phone, I let Mariah read the message before sending my own.

_Leaving now. Be there in ten. -T_

“What are you going to say?”

“I have no idea yet. But, please, shred those pictures. Fake or not, most people will just assume they’re real.”

“I’ll talk to Kevin. He’s an expert at computers. He probably has a program that can erase any pictures online. If anyone can find anything, it’s him.”

“Good idea. Love you.” Kissing Mariah’s cheek, I went out the door.

Arriving at the park, I saw Vicky leaning against her car. Parking a few spaces away, I wanted a reasonable amount of space between us so she couldn’t damage my cherry red Volvo V60. _I just started payments on this baby. I’m not allowing anyone to hurt her._ “We need to talk.”

“I’ll assume she broke up with you because of the package she received?”

“You’re not even going to try an deny it was you?” Vicky shook her head. “Fine. To your dismay, we’re still together.”

Her face fell. “What?”

“Yup.” I grinned triumphantly. “Mariah’s smarter than you thought. She knows me too well. She saw right through your photoshop evidence.” Taking a step inside Vicky’s personal space, I became serious. “Leave us alone. Do yourself a favor and leave GC.”

“What if I don’t want to? You forget, I have those sexy pictures I took of you.”

Feeling my blood boil, I tightened my jaw. “You post those, each one is considered revenge porn. Each picture is a felony. Are you sure you want your P.O. to know about that? I will press charges if I see any of those pictures.” _Thank God Kevin can take care of that if she does put them online._

Taking a step back, Vicky’s face paled. “H-how did you know about that?”

“Because I did my homework on you. I have friends here who know their way around a laptop. I know all about your probation and how if you get even a parking ticket, you’ll be thrown in prison.” Leaning forward, my eyes narrowed. “Do not test me, Victoria. You will lose.” With that, I turned and walked away.

Driving off, I had a newfound freedom. _I’m finally done with her._ _She’ll never bother us again. If she does, she’ll pay for it dearly._ Dialing Kevin, I waited.

“Hey, did it work?”

“It did. Thank you, Kev. It means so much to know that I had some ammo going in. Do you have a program that can like scan my face and see if there are pictures of me online?”

“Yeah, I’ve got something like that. Want me to run it?”

“Please. Will it take them down or…? I don’t know how it works.”

“It’ll take everything with your face down. I might be able to tweak it a little. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Relief washed over me knowing I was safe.

“Now what are you going to do?”

“Go home to my amazing girlfriend. First I’m going to pick up a few brownies.” Pulling into the Crimson Lights parking lot, I sat there for a few minutes chatting with Kevin. “Well, I’m here. I’ll talk to you later.” _Mariah’s still here. Good._

“Later. I’ll let you know about the program.” Saying our goodbyes, I ended the call.

Entering the coffeeshop, Sharon spotted me. “Hi, Tessa. How’s your day?”

“Great. Can I get two brownies to go?”

“Sure.” Placing two pastries in a small to-go container, the older woman placed it on the counter.

“How much do I owe you?” Before I could pick it up, Sharon placed her hand on it. Meeting her gaze, I questioned. “Everything okay?”

“Do you love my daughter?” Sharon’s voice was protective.

“Yes, I do. I told her for the first time last night.” Seeing the woman’s demeanor change, so did mine. “Lucky for me, she feels the same way.”

“I know. I’ve seen it. She’s never been this happy before. It’s good to see her smile on a daily basis.” Taking her hand away, Sharon smiled. “Thank you, Tessa. Brownies are on the house.”

“Thanks.” Taking the box, I turned to walk out.

Pushing open the door, I looked around for the redhead. “Mariah? I know you’re here. Your car is downstairs. I have brownies.”

“Bedroom. Put them on the counter.” She called.

“Okay…” Placing the box on the island, I made my way towards the bedroom. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. There on our bed sat Mariah, hair curled, wearing nothing but black lace underwear and my favorite leather jacket. Unable to speak, all I did was stare.

“Like what you see?” She purred. All I did was nod. “Come here then.” Giving me a come-hither motion with her finger, I did as she asked.

“Wow…” Running my hands up Mariah’s creamy thighs, I took her in. “You look…bonkers.”

“You like it?”

“I do. Damn.” I grinned. “As smokin’ as you look in my leather jacket, you’re not getting it.”

“Damn it!” She laughed. “As long as I can borrow it.” Wrapping her legs around my waist, Mariah pulled me against the bed. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You definitely did.” Glancing behind her, I shuttered. “And you went through my bag of tricks…”

“I figured we could have some fun.”

Seeing the woman’s eyes darken with lust, I felt heat rush to my stomach. “You’re just full of surprises.”

“You bet…” Hooking a finger in my shirt, Mariah pulled me down for a kiss. Guiding me onto the bed, we never broke apart.

I moaned feeling her tongue asking for entrance. “Mmm. You want to be on top, don’t you?”

“What gave you that idea?” With ease, Mariah flipped us and straddled my hips. Successfully, pinning my arms above my head. 

Stunned, I laughed. “You little minx. You’re using my tricks against me.”

“I learned from the best. Don’t you think?” An evil smirk played at painted lips. Taking hold of my wrists with one hand, Mariah reached behind her to pull out a pair of handcuffs. “Want to make this more fun?”

“Fun for who? And where did you keep those?” _This woman is trying to kill me. And she might actually do it. I’ll spontaneously combust if I can’t touch her._

“Hooked into my lace underwear.” She winked. “Well?”

Knowing they were the toy ones, I nodded. “Sure.” _I’ll turn the tables soon enough. But for now, I’ll let Mariah have her fun._

Leaning forward, Mariah laced the small chain around an iron bar. Grumbling, she bucked her hips. “Move up.” Moaning from the sudden contact, I did as I was told. Scooting up, I let Mariah cuff me in. “Too tight?”

Moving my arms and wrists a little, I made sure there was enough room to move but not enough to slip out of. “Nope. Perfect.”

“Good.” Starting a slow grind, Mariah slid her hands under my shirt.

“Ffffffff….” Letting my head fall back, I groaned feeling my jeans apply pressure where I wanted Mariah. “How long until you get me out of these clothes?”

“Not long, trust me.” I whimpered feeling short manicured nails run down my sides. “As much as I love these jeans, I’d like them on our floor more.” Mariah’s voice dropped with her own lust.

“Well, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon…” My voice trailed off as I took Mariah in. Even through her dominant demeanor, my gaze made her squirm. Shifting, the redhead captured my lips in a searing kiss and made her way down my neck. Forgetting about the cuffs, a loud clink rang through the room. Grumbling inwardly, I cursed agreeing to them. _I want to touch her. Hear all of her sighs and whimpers. To tangle my fingers in her long curls. I’ll just have to be patient._

“If you’ve already forgotten about them now, what’s going to happen when my face is buried between your thighs?” Mariah husked in my ear before nipping my earlobe. Groaning at the thought, my hips bucked. The simple action caused Mariah to moan. Leaning back onto her knees, she peered down at me. 

“It seems someone else is just as flustered even though she’s trying to hide it.” Grinning, I ran my tongue slowly over my teeth. “Get me out of these clothes and let’s have some real fun.” I motioned towards the toys Mariah had laid out. “You obviously had plans.”

Little by little, the dominance Mariah had slipped away. “You don’t mind skipping a lot of the foreplay?”

“This little game is up to you. I’m just along for the ride.” Lust rushed back into Mariah’s eyes. “I trust you.”

“Damn it to hell, woman. When you say shit like that, I can’t be all broody and sexy. I turn to mush.”

Tossing my head back, I laughed. “Sorry not sorry.”

“Uuuggghhh. You know I hate that phrase so much.”

“Then do something about it.” Clicking my tongue, I dared the redhead above me. “You know you want to.”

Her eyes darkened the more I spoke. Grinding my hips against Mariah’s center caused hunger to fill them too. Biting back a moan, she continued her line of open-mouthed kisses. Pushing up my shirt, Mariah kissed down my stomach. Getting to my jeans, she waited no time unbuttoning them and tossing them to the floor. Lucky for me, she took my drenched underwear with them. Taking her first stroke into my slick folds, we both moaned loudly. “Fuck, Tessa…”

“Yeah…” My hips bucked again feeling the redhead’s tongue push deeper. “You’re going to kill me.”

“Luckily women can have multiple orgasms and with little down time before the next round.” Kissing my inner thigh, Mariah nipped the tender flesh.

“I wonder how you learned that.” My voice trailed off seeing Mariah staring back at me. _I’ve never seen that look before._ Hunger, love, adoration, lust, and so much more burnt behind Mariah’s green eyes. “Take me.” Moving back up my body, Mariah grabbed the sucking toy. “Be careful with that one. It’s pretty strong unless it’s on the fifth pattern.”

“You said it was one of your favorites.” The shorter woman inspected the purple and white toy in her hands. 

“It is but-“ An evil idea formed quickly. “Try it yourself first. To see what I’m talking about.” _Seeing her use that might send me over the edge but I can’t help myself._ “You need to angle it correctly to create suction.” I grinned. “No need to wet it.” My eyes moved down between Mariah’s legs. “I know you’re already soaked.”

Without a word, Mariah positioned the toy in between her and the lace. Never breaking eye contact, she turned it on and threw her head back. “Fuck!”

Biting my lip, I watched as Mariah lost herself as she ground against the toy. _Oh, God. If she keeps this up, I’m going to explode. All I want to do is touch her. Kiss her. And push her over that edge._ Feeling myself pulse, I couldn’t tear my eyes away as the redhead inched closer to oblivion. Pulling the toy away, Mariah buckled over me, face buried in my neck. “You alright?”

Moving to my ear, Mariah husked. “I want you to use this on me with your tongue…”

That’s all it took. In one swift movement, I unlatched the cuffs and flipped Mariah onto her back. Looking down at the flustered redhead, I nearly growled. “Gladly.” Hungrily, I devoured Mariah’s lips in a searing kiss. I chuckled feeling the redhead push down on my shoulders. Kissing Mariah’s neck, I purred. “You want me elsewhere?”

“Yes.”

“Magic word.”

“Please…” Peppering kisses down Mariah’s body, I pulled away her drenched underwear. Slowly, I swiped my tongue through liquid heat causing Mariah to cry out. Taking the toy, I turned it on to pattern five and placed it over her pearl. “Fuck!” Her hips bucked against my face as I tried angling the toy.

“You need to stay still for a second.” All she did was groan as I held her hips down. Dipping my tongue inside, caused Mariah to whimper. _She won’t last long. She’s already pulsing._ Changing vibration patterns and curling my tongue caused Mariah to tremble.

Tangling her fingers in my hair, Mariah stammered. “M-more…p-please…” Her hips bucked wildly. Petting her thigh, I asked a silent question. “Yes…” Taking hold of the woman’s leg, I dug my nails into the creamy flesh causing Mariah’s world to shatter. Arching off the bed, a silent scream escaped her. Every muscle tightened, trembled, and released as Mariah collapsed onto the bed. “Fuck…”

Xxx

**Mariah’s POV**

The next few months flew by. Tessa’s music career skyrocketed and she was close to launching her first album. Lucky for me, when Tessa went on the road, I got to cover the sets for GC Buzz.

Walking into the studio, Tessa and Devon were finishing a recording session. Waving, I took a seat to listen. _I love hearing her sing. I’m so glad she was able to make her dream of becoming a musician come true._

“Chase the shadow, day light dancing on your skin. Slowly rising, coming into view. Oh, it all, it all makes sense when I see you.” As she finished, the musician placed her guitar down and walked towards me. Her face fell the closer she got. “You’re crying…” Tessa’s voice trailed off. Starting to panic, she stammered. “Are you okay?” 

“The finished version of that song is beautiful.” Sniffling, I wiped my face. “I’ve heard it around the apartment but in a studio…there’s something different about it.”

A slow smile made its way to the musician’s face. “The song is about you and how I feel.”

Trying to keep myself together, I smirked. “Are you trying to make me burst into tears?”

“I’m not trying to.” Tessa smiled. “But as long as they’re happy tears…”

“You girl here is killing it.” Devon chimed in. “Tessa’s been in the groove lately. All the new songs are fantastic. If the singles we’ve released are any indication, the album is going to top the charts.”

“She works her butt off when it comes to music.” I beamed.

“It really shows.” The businessman smiled proudly.

“I’m right here! Can you stop talking about me like I’m not? It’s awkward.” Sharing a laugh, Devon and I agreed. “Thank you.” Turning her attention towards me, Tessa grinned. “Let me get packed up and we can go home.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Watching Tessa walk back into the sound booth, I thought about the past six months. _We’ve come a long way. So much has happened between us. I never thought I’d fall in love with a woman but here I am. I wouldn’t have it any other way._

“Let’s go, gorgeous.” _The way she looks at me still makes butterflies takeover my stomach._ A dark brow rose when I didn’t respond. “Mariah?”

Snapping out of my thoughts, I smiled. “Yeah, let’s go home.”

Entering our apartment, Tessa placed her guitar in the corner and hung her coat. “Mariah, what’s up? I’m getting an odd vibe from you.” Biting my lip, I began to fidget. “Mariah?” Taking my hands in hers, Tessa’s brow furrowed. “Talk to me.”

Feeling the words bubble up my throat, I let my feelings flow freely. “I love you so much. It grows every day. The past six months have been a roller coaster but I wouldn’t change a second of it.”

“Okay…” Hazel eyes studied me. “There’s more. I can see it.”

A nervous laugh vibrated my throat causing me to look away. “You always could tell.”

“Mmhmm.” Tessa nodded. “Now, you just have to breathe and say whatever it is.”

Biting my lip again, I clenched my jaw. “Eventually, at some point, I want…” _Why is this so hard to say? I’ve thought about it for at least a month now. I’m not asking for it to happen tomorrow but someday._ “Tessa, I…” A slow smile made its way to the musician’s face. Frowning, I questioned flatly. “What?”

“I think I know where this is going.” Taking a small envelope from her pocket, Tessa smiled as she pulled out whatever was inside. “I had this made for you. It’s a piece of the first guitar string I ever broke. I’ve kept it with me as a reminder. Last week, I had a jeweler make it into a wearable ring.”

Feeling my heart pound, I stammered. “Tessa…”

“Let me finish.” She laughed softly. “I know it’s only been eight months but I want to marry you one day. Let this be a pre-engagement ring or at least a place holder until we decide to take that step.” A cautious smile ghosted the musician’s lips. “What do you say? Maybe marry me one day?”

Nodding slowly, I smiled. The tension and fear I had in my chest dissipated. “Yes, of course.” Sliding the wire ring onto my finger, a brilliant smile beamed from the musician. “Tessa, you’re…” _For the co-host of a TV show, I’m pretty speechless._

“Yours?” She offered with a cheesy grin.

Rolling my eyes, I wrapped my arms around the woman’s neck. “So cheesy.”

“Yeah, well, that’s what finding the right woman will do to you.” Smiling, the raven-haired beauty captured my lips in a tender loving kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, I muttered. “So very true.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used: When I See You by Cait Fairbanks

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used/mentioned: Hands on you by Ashley Monroe, Skyfall by Adele, Tell That Devil by Jill Andrews, and Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) by Nico Vega


End file.
